Drowning
by NikkiB1973
Summary: Renee Swan finds a little girl abandoned in the middle of the road one stormy night and takes her home. The little girl will change the lives of those around her forever...set way before Twilight. Very AU!
1. Chapter 1

**Drowning**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 **Prologue**

Renee peered through the misty windscreen, even with the blowers going full pelt, it kept misting up. The relentless rain mixed with fog was making it hard to see more than two foot ahead of her. She was just glad that the there wasn't much traffic on the road. It was late evening and most of the day's bustle had long passed. She hated driving in any sort of inclement weather, and this was the worst. Renee cursed as her screen fogged up again and she adjusted the blowers, the windscreen wipers battled against the driving rain, with little effect. Renee's cell went off. It was lying on the passenger seat beside her, with one quick glance she could see her husband, Charlie's, name light up. He was probably panicking about her, he knew how much she hated the long journey to Port Angeles, and she should have been back by now, but her session with the counsellor had overrun, and by the time she got out the weather had already taken a turn for the worst.

She thought back to her counselling session as she drove slowly onward. Living in such a little town meant she had to travel to see her therapist. Renee hadn't wanted to see anyone, but Charlie had insisted. He had become increasingly worried about her mental health after the death of their baby girl almost a year ago. Renee felt a tear roll down her face at the remembered pain of giving birth to a stillborn baby, all her hopes and dreams had been crushed in that one instant when the midwife and the doctor had told her and Charlie in hushed tones that their little girl had lost the fight. It had been a difficult pregnancy, twice Renee had experienced blood spotting, her blood pressure was low throughout, and this had all made her anxiety levels go through the roof. She had constantly been on edge waiting for the disaster to happen, but when she reached full term, she thought she had made it. But no….Renee took a deep breath, no, she mustn't dwell on it, not now, she had to get home. She pushed her foot harder on the accelerator, peering out into the dark night as she tried to see her way ahead.

Renee hated this stretch of the road, there were no lights and she was surrounded by dark forest on either side. The bright beams of her headlights made the trees seem threatening, as if the long branches were going to reach out and grab her from the car. She used to tell Charlie that she thought the forest was haunted, but he, a hunting man, just laughed at her. His best friend's wife, Sarah, took her more seriously. Sarah had the gift of sight and with her Native American heritage; it gave her insight into the spirit world that Charlie lacked. Renee often sought Sarah's advice when she was particularly worried. It was only after the death of their daughter that Sarah had admitted she had experienced an omen about the birth, but had kept quiet so as not to disturb Renee. Her confession had upset Charlie and for a while the two couples did not speak as Billy defended his wife's actions. But eventually their shared past won out and they were soon on good terms again, Renee needed all the emotional support she could get. Charlie was not one for showing his emotions, but Renee was, and it helped to have Sarah to open up to when she couldn't afford the high cost of seeing the therapist.

Renee was so focused on the past that she had briefly taken her attention away from the road, the bright beams of her headlights suddenly shone on something on the road ahead, it seemed to be a moving figure, it was far too small to be an adult, it looked like a toddler, a small child, but that couldn't be? Not out here, on the road, in the midst of a storm? Renee felt a cold shiver run down her back as her previous worries about the haunted forest closed around her, she slowed down and drew to a halt. Could the small child be a ghost? A child that had been run down in the past and now haunted this stretch of road? Her imagination ran wild as she stared through the foggy windscreen; the raindrops ran in rivulets down the screen, obscuring her view even more. She strained her eyes to the hilt, hoping upon hope that what she was really seeing was a wild animal and not a child abandoned in the middle of the road. But the scene didn't change and after a long pause, Renee finally plucked up enough courage to open her car door and slip out into the stormy night.

* * *

Charlie nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the sound of a car's engine pull up outside. He was on his feet immediately and running to open the front door. He let out a relieved sigh when he saw the hunched figure of his wife getting out of the car, she had her mac pulled up over her head and he watched as she opened the rear door and picked something up. He wondered what it was she had bought that seemed so heavy. Charlie ran down the steps in his bare feet, not bothered by the rain which soaked his hair and clothes. He hailed Renee and she looked up at him, still bent over the bundle she was carrying in her arms. She was trying to shield it with her coat, and he hurried over to help her. It was only when he reached her side that he heard the pitiful wail of a child.

* * *

It was a little girl, no more than eighteen months old. She was a shivering wreck. Her long, brown hair was plastered to her head, and her skin was very pale, almost translucent with the cold. She had the largest brown eyes that Charlie had ever seen. The poor thing was dressed in nothing but a thin t-shirt and jeans with red poppies on them, her little feet were bare. He watched in silent disbelief as Renee spoke soothingly to the frightened little girl, she towelled her down and gently peeled off the wet clothes so she could check for any sign of injury. Thankfully, apart from being chilled to the bone, the little girl seemed none the worse from her ordeal. Renee dressed the child in one of her old t-shirts which was like a dress on the little girl and wrapped her in a blanket. "You are so pretty my little Bella." She cooed.

Her words brought Charlie up short. Bella had been the name they had chosen for the baby who had died. He fell into the chair opposite his wife and stared at the small child whose extraordinary eyes were closing as she began to doze. Renee's face broke out into a serene smile as she looked across at her husband. "Isn't she beautiful, Charlie?"

"Yes, she is." Charlie felt anxiety begin to settle on his shoulders. He could see that Renee had already fallen in love with this pretty little girl, and it scared him. He was the police chief of Forks and it was his duty to report that a child had been abandoned on the road near the outskirts of town, but he could see by the look on Renee's face that she wasn't about to give up the child to the social services, no he knew his wife well, Renee had already adopted her as her own in her mind. "Ren, I have to report this, you do know that right?" He began hesitantly.

A territorial look crossed Renee's face. Her smile vanished and she hugged the child close to her chest, she glared at him as she stood up. "No, she is ours." She said stiffly.

"Ren, please?" Charlie begged her. "We can't keep her; somewhere out there she has parents of her own…"

"Parents, who abandoned her, left her to die in the rain and the cold." Renee hissed. "They don't deserve her. I was meant to find her, Charlie. She was meant to be ours. She even looks like us; she has your brown eyes and my pale skin." Her expression softened as she gazed with love at the sleeping child. "If anyone asks where she came from then we tell them we adopted her." She turned her luminous eyes back to her husband. "Please, please don't report this?"

Charlie felt a lump come into his throat. He could never resist Renee, and the gaping hole that was the loss of his baby girl was like lead in his chest. As soon as he set eyes on the child the same thoughts had passed through his mind, he couldn't deny it. He'd had no reports at the station about any missing children, and his wife was right, what sort of parent abandons such a lovely child in the middle of nowhere? If Renee hadn't found little Bella, then she would have been dead from hypothermia by the morning, or knocked down by a passing car and killed. Charlie gulped when he realised he had already followed his wife's lead and christened the child already.

Renee reached out to him and touched the back of his hand. "She is a gift from the god's Charlie. She was meant to come to us." Her eyes were still pleading but she could sense that she was winning the argument. "Please?"

Against all his better instincts Charlie found himself nodding; his eyes were fixated on Bella, who was waking up again. Her large brown eyes fluttered open and her perfect little mouth opened wide as she yawned. She didn't seem in the least bit distressed anymore. "Are you hungry, baby girl?" Renee murmured softly.

Little Bella made some cooing noises, her thin arms reaching up toward Renee, who took one of her hands in her own and rubbed the smooth palm of Bella's hand with her thumb. "You are so perfect, baby girl." There were tears in Renee's eyes as she spoke and Charlie felt himself becoming choked up too. He stood up and embraced his wife. Bella was cuddled between them as they both gazed down in awe at the little girl who was about to change their lives forever.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Drowning**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews, Nikki**_

 **Part One**

 **Six months later;**

Sarah sat down on the battered old couch to ease her aching back. She was in the last stage of her latest pregnancy. Thankfully she knew she wasn't expecting twins like last time. She loved her girls, but four year Rebecca and Rachel could be a handful at the best of times. She wished Billy was on his way home from work, the twins had been especially devilish today, and they were currently in their room after she had told them off for the umpteenth time. Sarah envied them their energy. She rubbed her expanding abdomen. This pregnancy had been a surprise, a surprise they could have done without, money was tight as it was, and now she was on maternity leave Sarah's wages which she earned from her shifts in the Ateara's store were going to be sorely missed. She wished she could feel excited about the new arrival but she couldn't summon up any enthusiasm at all. Another mouth to feed was going to push them over the edge financially.

Sarah felt a smidgeon of guilt wash over her. She was lucky that she was able to fall pregnant so easily. Poor Renee Swan had suffered her fourth miscarriage; it seemed that the little girl they had adopted would not be getting a sibling. The doctors had warned Renee that she was risking her already fragile health trying to carry a baby full term. She had been in tears when she was told this, and after a heartfelt talk with her husband Charlie, they had both agreed the emotional toll was too great. They had Bella, and she was enough. It had been a surprise to everyone when the Swan's had suddenly announced they had adopted a baby girl, no one knew they had even considered this option, but there she was, little Bella Swan, just over two years old now, and thriving. She was a pretty child, and quite able to hold her own against the feisty Black twins. Only the other day she had stamped on Becca's foot when the older girl tried to bully her. Sarah sighed when she thought about her daughters. Where they got their mean streak from she didn't know. It certainly wasn't a trait that ran in her own family.

A loud crash emanating from the twin's room startled Sarah and she groaned. The baby flip flopped in her stomach and the movement made her back ache more intensely. "What have you done now?" She yelled as she struggled to her feet. She staggered upright and was about to head to the twin's room when she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. It made her bend double and she groaned again when she felt a gush of water pool between her legs. "No, not now. I'm not ready." Sarah cried out. It was too late; the baby was on its way.

* * *

Billy sat outside on the porch with Charlie. His friend had his daughter perched on his lap. Little Bella was trying to make a daisy chain. She clutched the flowers in her tight little fist, but her grip was too strong and she inadvertently crushed them. She pouted as she babbled in her own language, occasionally saying one or two recognisable words. Charlie smiled affectionately at his daughter and kissed the top of her head. "Not to worry, kiddo." He soothed her.

"Kiddo." Bella copied him and flashed a cute smile. Her irritation was already gone as she found something else to occupy her busy mind. She pulled Charlie's hat off of his head and plopped it on her own, unfortunately it was too big and it covered her whole head. Bella giggled as Charlie lifted it off her head and let her hold it in her hands instead.

Billy smiled at her antics tiredly before his smile faded. He wished his own girls could be as happy and content as this child. Rebecca and Rachel were in the midst of what could only be termed sibling jealousy. With the arrival of a new baby brother, they had taken to playing up even more than usual as they tried to keep the spotlight on themselves. Both he and Sarah were exhausted from their antics and worry over caring for the new baby, along with lack of money. Billy had just asked Charlie for a loan to cover the food bill for the next week. He hated asking for help, it dented his male pride, but he had no choice. Sarah had snapped at him when he had at first refused to ask. "So we all starve just so you can save face, is that it?" Her normally sunny disposition had been missing since the birth of their baby boy. She had been diagnosed with the baby blues; she went about her tasks automatically, finding no joy in the new arrival, and certainly not in their marriage.

"I will get the money back to you as soon I can." Billy said for the umpteenth time.

"Don't worry about it." Charlie replied. Bella was beaming as she turned the hat upside down and perched it on her head the wrong way, it unbalanced and fell on the floor, she pouted again mumbling _hat, hat_ , until Charlie picked it up and passed it back to her so she could begin the game all over again. "Take your time."

Billy swallowed thickly as he stared out at the darkening horizon. Night was drawing in again. February had just rolled around and with it came the usual bout of bad weather, not that the weather around this part of Washington State was great at any time of the year, but right now it seemed worse than usual. It kept the children inside under Sarah's feet, and with the long hours he was forced to work, sometimes far from home, it made it all the harder on his wife. Renee had stepped in over the last week or so since the boy had been born; she kept the twins under control while Sarah wrestled with her depression and her constant anxieties. But Renee couldn't be there all the time and Sarah had confessed she was struggling to cope, especially in the long, lonely evenings when he was working away. She had admitted dropping off on numerous occasions, not realising that the new baby needed feeding or changing. She would wake hours later to find him bawling in his bassinet, little arms and legs kicking as he cried for attention. The twins were no help; they just fussed and complained about the noise their baby brother made. "You know we still haven't named him. Sarah just doesn't seem interested."

"I'm sorry, Billy." Charlie put a hand on his friend's shoulder. He hadn't seen Billy this down in a long time. Charlie more than anyone understood his feeling of helplessness; he had been through an emotional rollercoaster with Renee as she lost baby after baby. If not for the little miracle sitting on his lap right now, they might have both gone under. Charlie chucked Bella under the chin and she giggled, showing a perfect set of baby teeth. "I wish I had an answer. Sarah will get better, Ren did eventually. It will take time."

Billy nodded. He didn't say anything, but unlike Charlie and Renee, he couldn't afford fancy therapists to help ease Sarah through her depression. He needed her to snap out of it today, their finances depended on her getting it together; otherwise they were going to sink without a trace.

* * *

Renee was in the twin's room, scolding them for upsetting their mother. Sarah was huddled in the bathroom crying, with Billy outside the door trying to placate his distressed wife. Charlie was left to look after Bella and the new baby. He picked up the little boy and laid him carefully on the play mat beside his daughter. This was the first time Bella had got a look at the new arrival. She gazed down at him in awe. He stared up at her with his dark eyes, so like his father's. "Babby." Bella babbled as she reached out her hand toward him. The little boy grabbed one of her fingers in his chubby fist. His sudden move startled Bella and she giggled nervously. "Silly babby." She tried to pull her finger back but the baby held on tighter.

"He doesn't want to let you go, does he, kiddo?" Charlie said in amusement as he gently disentangled Bella's finger from the baby's tight grip. The little boy began to cry and Charlie winced. Bella giggled again as she dangled her finger above the boy's face, he grabbed her finger again and he quietened down. "Well you have the magic touch, kiddo." Charlie was impressed.

"Kiddo." Bella echoed him. She pointed down at the little boy, his tan skin shone under the dim lighting as he seemed to smile up at her. Charlie knew it was wind, but Bella became excited that the baby was smiling up at her. "Happy babby." She cooed. "Happy, kiddo."

By the contented look on the little boy's face Charlie could only agree.

* * *

Billy and Sarah finally named their new born. He was called Jacob Ephraim Black, the middle name taken from one of his ancestors, and the first picked at random from a baby naming book. Sarah's mental health continued to decline as her post natal depression took root. With Billy unable to take time away from work, Renee now spent the best part of her day at the Black's house, looking after the _terrible twins_ as she nicknamed them, and the beautiful little boy, Jacob. Sarah slept a lot of the time, only waking when Renee brought Jacob to her when he needed breast feeding. Other than that Renee did everything. Bella would play at her feet, always close to Jacob while her mother tended to the housework and chased after Rebecca and Rachel who were becoming increasingly difficult. Renee wasn't their mother as they kept reminding her at every opportunity and she was forced to spend more and more time disciplining them. She asked Sarah what punishments she wanted her to mete out to the two girls as she did not want to overstep any boundaries, but Sarah waved her away vaguely, mumbling it hardly mattered.

By the end of the first month, after his wife came home exhausted and red in the face from a trying day at the Black's, Charlie had to put his foot down. He was proud of his wife for stepping in to help, but it was taking its toll on her already fragile health, and he knew it was only giving Sarah another excuse not to face her demons. However Charlie also knew Billy was under immense strain as he had taken on yet another job to prop up his ailing finances. He was rarely at home and this only increased the tension in the family. So despite his worries Charlie knew at the moment there was not much that could be done. Instead he cut down his own hours so he could go and help Renee at the Black's. But he was in a demanding job of his own and he knew this was only a temporary solution.

* * *

Bella toddled over to Jacob and plopped herself next to his bassinet. He was wide awake and looking at her with his expressive dark eyes, his long black lashes only serving to accentuate them. She kneeled and peered down at him, a serene smile lighting up her face. Very carefully, as she had seen her mother do, Bella lifted Jacob up and placed him on the floor beside her. He began to wiggle his arms and legs frantically making her giggle. "Silly Jakey." She babbled as she lay down next to him. She held out her finger to him and Jacob grabbed it in his tight little fist. "Night, night silly babby." She let out a wide yawn and closed her eyes, sleep finally catching up with her. Jacob wriggled about for a little while, his tiny fist still clutching onto her finger, gradually his movements slowed as he yawned himself and his eyes fluttered closed.

Renee came back from putting the twins to bed to find the two of them fast asleep on the floor by Jacob's bassinet. She didn't know why but this picture of innocence made her want to cry.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Drowning**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thanks for the kind reviews, Nikki**_

 **Part Two**

Bella sat in front of Jacob and held out one of the plastic rings to him, he grabbed it in his chubby fist and waved it around for a moment, before finally placing it on the stand in front of him with the other coloured rings. Bella smiled and clapped her hands in delight. "Momma look, he done it!" She crowed.

"You mean _he's done it_." Renee corrected her daughter's pronunciation. She stopped what she was doing and twisted round to look at the two children playing at her feet. She was struck at how much time had passed already. Jacob was now a year old, just about finding his feet as he began the long process of hauling himself up by the furniture and taking tentative steps. He had been motivated a lot earlier than some she thought because it meant he could follow Bella around more easily than his usual fast crawl. Bella hadn't grown much in stature, she was still small for her age, and Jacob was already catching her up, he loved his food and like his father, Billy, it seemed he was destined to be tall. Bella was now three years old, and she loved telling people how grown up she was in that rather coy, whimsical manner she had.

Renee turned her attention to the twins who were sitting slumped on the sofa in the front room as they watched the flat screen. They had a bored air about them, but at least here in her own house they couldn't get up to mischief like at home. This reminded Renee of exactly why she had all the Black children under her roof for the fourth time this week. Sarah had hit the bottle again. Sarah's depression had failed to lift, and so she had begun to seek solace through alcohol. The drink would give her a temporary high but she would soon feel low again and needed to search for stronger alcohol to give her the same type of buzz.

Billy was working all the hours god sends to effectively feed his wife's new addiction. Charlie had tried to talk to his friend about Sarah's new drinking habit, but as she always managed to mask it when Billy came home from his time working away, he didn't believe it was as bad as Charlie was saying. Charlie then tried to enlist their other friends the Clearwater's to get through to Billy and make him realise how bad Sarah was getting, but with their own growing brood and Sue's demanding job at the hospital there hadn't been much time. Once again it had been left to Renee to step in, and Charlie was far from happy about it. Billy was due home at the end of the week from his construction job and he was determined to get his friend to listen.

* * *

It was mid-afternoon when Renee heard the screech of tyres outside the house and she knew that Sarah had arrived to pick up the children. She peered through the curtains to see a frazzled looking Sarah, her long black hair scraped back in a bun and a scowl on her pretty face, as she marched up to the front door. At least she seemed sober, Renee thought as she headed to let the other woman in, she wasn't looking forward to a confrontation but by the look on Sarah's face it seemed that it couldn't be avoided.

"Where are they?" Sarah demanded, not bothering with any sort of greeting. "Rach, Becca get your butts out here now and get your brother. We're leaving."

Renee bit down on her bottom lip as she tried to stem the anger which was building up inside. There was no thank you for watching over her children while she got over her latest hangover, no it was just the same old animosity. Well Renee had just about had enough. "We need to talk. " She hissed.

Sarah's dark brown eyes darted to Renee's. Her scowl deepened as she glared at her. "About?"

"About the fact that I got a call last night from your daughters, remember them? Begging me to come over because Jacob was crying his head off and their mother was too sozzled to give a shit." Renee snapped, trying to keep her voice low so the children wouldn't hear.

"You had no right to come into my house and kidnap my children." Sarah retorted. "I woke up this morning to find the house empty with a sarcastic note left by you on the kitchen table."

"And it took you to two in the afternoon to even fucking notice?" Renee's pale cheeks reddened. She was so angry she couldn't see straight. She so badly wanted to slap Sarah that she was having a hard time keeping her hands at her sides.

"Mom." Rachel and Rebecca had sidled out into the hall. Rebecca was holding a squirming Jacob in her arms as she studied her mother warily. They were anxious; Renee could see it all over them. Her heart went out to them as they approached Sarah cautiously. Renee could swear she heard Rachel sniff the air around her mother to check for signs of drink. But no Sarah was sober, for now at any rate.

"Get in the car." Sarah barked at them. The twins did as she bid at once. They had learned swiftly not to argue when she used that tone. When they were outside Sarah shot Renee one last glare. "Do not interfere in my family again." She emphasised her point by pointing the car keys directly at Renee.

Renee didn't bother to reply. She bent down when she felt little Bella clutch her leg anxiously. She lifted her daughter up and cuddled her close, a tear spilling down her cheek as she heard the loud roar of the car's engine as it took off at speed.

* * *

Billy couldn't avoid the matter any longer when he came home at the end of the week to find his wife missing and his two daughter's trying to feed a dry piece of bread to their baby brother for dinner. He came inside the house and smelt the stale smell of alcohol. His eyes travelled to two empty bottles left dumped on the kitchen counter. Rebecca and Rachel were relieved to see him, they abandoned their attempts to feed Jacob and came hurtling toward him as they sought comfort. Jacob began to cry, and after Billy hugged the twins, he hurried over to his son and quickly picked him up to soothe him. "Where's your mother?" He asked the girls cautiously.

Rachel and Rebecca exchanged a dubious glance. They could sense a storm coming and they wanted to avoid it, but even to their young eyes it was obvious that it couldn't be prevented. Rachel spoke for both of them. "Mom left a couple of hours ago, she ran out of that." She gestured toward the empty bottles.

"We thought she would be back by now." Rebecca took up the story. "We tried to ring Renee but she wasn't answering the phone. Then Jacob started to cry and we tried to change him…"

"And feed him." Rachel interjected. "Are we bad? Is that why mom leaves all the time?"

Billy felt his heart split in two. Charlie had warned him but he had refused to listen. He wanted to believe the good that was still in Sarah. He knew she was suffering, that the postpartum blues had turned into serious depression, but with all the bills piling up and the constant need to seek paid work to put food on the table, it had been just another problem he couldn't face. But now look where he was? His family was falling apart. His wife was god knows where, probably off of her face, and the children had been left alone. He sat down on the nearest chair and perched Jacob on his lap. He looked the twins directly in their eyes and tried to sound calm and in control. "You are good, brave girls looking after your brother like this. Your mom is going through a rough time at the moment that's all. We will all get through this, I promise. I am going to try and be at home more to help, okay?"

The twins looked back at him, their whole demeanour showed their distrust. They didn't believe him, he could see it. To them his words must sound like yet another false promise, and it was, he couldn't stop working. He needed to earn money to keep the roof over their heads. He swallowed thickly as he tried to make plans in his head, he needed extra help, and once again he knew he was going to have to lean further on the Swan's to provide it.

* * *

Charlie groaned when he saw one of his officer's steering an inebriated Sarah toward him. He couldn't believe it, not again! He began to panic, worried about the children she must have left alone yet again. He called Renee to see if they had been in touch but her cell went straight to voice mail. Charlie then tried calling the Black's, hoping that one of the twins would answer, but it turned out to be Billy. Thank god he was at home. Charlie hated having to tell his friend that his wife had been arrested for drunk and disorderly behaviour. He could sense the despair on his end of the phone as Billy went quiet for a moment. "Is she hurt?" He finally asked.

"No, physically she seems okay. I'll get one of our first aiders to check her over."

"I can't come down there, Charlie. I have the kids…." Billy's voice tailed off.

"I'll bring her home when she's sobered up." Charlie hesitated a moment before continuing. "You can't ignore this any longer, Billy. The situation is getting dangerous."

"I know, chief. I know." Billy sounded weary so Charlie left it at that and ended the call.

* * *

Bella walked slowly around the front room holding onto Jacob's hand. He was beaming with delight now he was walking properly and looked so proud of himself. Renee laughed and took a picture of the two of them, they looked so cute. She turned to glance at Sarah, who was sitting on the battered old couch, flicking through a magazine. "Don't they look sweet together?" She asked trying to get the other woman to show some damn emotion. Sarah had been off the drink for four days after an intense row with her husband. Billy had forced her to promise to give up the alcohol and graciously accept Renee's offer of help every day. Sarah had grudgingly agreed, anything to get Billy off of her back. Going dry was proving difficult though and it was making her very crabby indeed.

"He is not the first child on this Earth to learn how to walk." Sarah replied irritably. God she was bored. The house was stifling and she longed for some fresh air, but with Renee up her ass at all hours of the day it was proving difficult to escape. At least she had a few hours rest from the twins while they were at school.

Renee inhaled deeply as she tried to keep her irritation under control. She didn't want Bella or Jacob to see her fly off the handle. Poor Jacob, already able to read his mother's moods had become tense, his dark eyes watched Sarah's every move, and because Bella was so attuned to Jacob, she too began to look anxious. Renee cursed Sarah in her head.

"I need some fresh air." Sarah announced suddenly as she discarded the magazine she had been reading and got up. She reached for her purse which did not go unnoticed by Renee. "I might head out for a walk."

"And you need money for that, do you?" Renee said sarcastically.

"Get that stick out of your butt, Renee." Sarah hissed. "I am sick of your superior, holy than thou attitude. I don't have to explain myself to you." She grabbed her car keys as well and began to head toward the front door.

Renee got in her path and tried to wrestle the keys from Sarah's grasp. "Give them to me."

"Get off." Sarah snarled, she hit Renee around the face before shoving past her and running out the door.

"Mommy?" Bella's voice sounded small as she joined her mother. Jacob was still clinging tightly to her hand. The little boy's lower lip was wobbling and tears were welling in his eyes.

Renee wiped her own eyes as she knelt down and scooped the two children into her arms. The shock of Sarah's slap was slowly wearing off but she was still shaking a little as she tried to calm herself. "I'm okay. Don't fret, it's alright." She cooed.

Bella reached out and put a gentle hand on Renee's cheek. "Poor mommy." She whispered. "Poor mommy."

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Drowning**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews, Nikki**_

 **Part Three**

Billy pulled up outside the small hall where the AA meeting was being held. He glanced to the side at his wife; Sarah was sitting in the passenger seat, a mulish expression on her pretty face as she glared resentfully at the unremarkable building. "You promised Sarah." Billy reminded her as he reached across and opened her door for her. "As part of your good behaviour bond you are required to seek help for your addiction. This will be good for you honey." His tone was pleading and Billy hated himself for it. On Sarah's last binge drinking session, after she had slapped Renee, she had been arrested again for drunk and disorderly behaviour, only this time the charges had stuck and as part of her rehabilitation programme she was required to show she was seeking help for her problem.

"I know what I have to do, Billy." She grouched as she slipped out of the truck.

"I'll be here to pick you up." Billy tried to keep the irritation out of his voice. Couldn't she meet him half way for once? Instead she was acting like a spoiled child, she still hadn't apologised to Renee and she was acting as if the situation she found herself in was everybody else's fault.

"I am not a child. I'll make my own way home. It's not worth dragging the children out into the cold just to pick me up." Sarah turned her glare on him and Billy matched it.

"Fine, make sure you come straight home." Billy said pointedly before he gestured for her to go inside. Sarah turned her back on him as she marched into the building, she didn't say goodbye.

* * *

Sarah's eyes zeroed in on him as soon as she headed into the small hall. He was lounging nonchalantly on one of the chairs, a bored expression on his face as he looked around at all the other faceless individuals as they took their seats. It was Joshua Uley, a notorious bad boy on the res. He was married to a downtrodden woman called Allison, she had been pretty once, but a life lived on the edge had taken its toll on her looks, as well as being the breadwinner she had to look after their only son, Sam. He was the same age as the twins. Joshua had strayed many times, there were rumours floating around that he had fathered another child with a woman called Kay. She had given birth to a little boy called Embry about the same time as Jacob was born. Kay would never say who the father was, but Joshua Uley was the main contender. He was good looking in a rough around the edges kind of way. He used to hit on Sarah at lot at school, but she had only ever had eyes for Billy. Joshua Uley had always been beneath her, or so she had thought. But here they were in the same place on the same day, both obviously being forced into attending this meeting to deal with their addiction. She felt an unusual kinship with him, and when his dark, brooding eyes met hers, staring at her appreciatively, Sarah felt the same buzz she got from drinking. She guessed she had found her new addiction.

* * *

Renee had just bathed Bella; she combed the snarls out of her long silky hair and began to gently dry it. The sound of a truck pulling up outside had her hurrying over to the window to look out. She saw an agitated Billy ushering the twins out of the truck and carrying Jacob in his arms. Renee sighed, what had gone wrong now? There was no sign of Sarah who was supposed to have been attending an AA meeting; it seemed that she had disappeared again. Renee forced herself to remain calm as she quickly dressed Bella in her pink pyjama's and carried her down the stairs to open the door.

"I am so sorry, Renee." Billy apologised at once. "But I had no one else to ask. Sarah hasn't come home and…"

"It's fine." Renee stepped aside and let the twins scamper past her and then she gently put her daughter on the floor so she could take a sleepy Jacob from his father's arms. "Don't worry, they can stay the night. Go and look for her. The kids will be fine with me. Do you want me to call Charlie? He's on a late shift but perhaps he put the word out for his officers to keep an eye out for her?"

"No, thank you anyway. I'll find her." Billy tried to summon up a smile as he reached out and touched his son's head before bidding his daughter's goodbye. The solemn eyed twins didn't reply, instead they headed silently to the front room and switched on the flat screen. Renee sighed again as she took Bella's hand in her own and led her back into the house. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Sarah woke up with her head pounding. She forced her heavy eyes to open and hissed as the bright light shining through the window stung them. She rolled onto her side and found herself facing the broad back of her husband…husband? Sarah cracked her eyes open further, the naked man lying next to her had short black hair, Billy wore his long. She inhaled deeply, and winced as her throat ached, it was parched and dry. Where the hell was she? More to the point who was the stranger lying next to her? Sarah tried to get her mind to work, but her memories of the previous day were hazy at best. She had attended that meeting with all those supercilious people bragging about how they had been dry for such and such a time, she recalled the counsellor asking if she would like to introduce herself to the group and tell her story, then there was Joshua Uley, she remembered his dark, amused eyes boring into hers as she stumbled and stuttered over her own damn name. She had fled then, embarrassment and anger washing over her, who was this man to laugh at her? She had left the meeting and Joshua Uley had followed her….then the rest of the memories were a blur of talking, manic laughter, dancing? Dancing with their bodies pressed together, and then drinking, lots and lots of drinking and then kissing, and then much more! Sarah staggered out of the bed and into the bathroom before she threw up.

* * *

Billy had called to say he couldn't find his wife anywhere. He had been searching all night. Renee suggested it was perhaps time to get Charlie involved, anything could have happened to Sarah. Billy had been forced to agree. "Can you just wait another hour? I'm going to try looking around one last time." He pleaded.

Renee had agreed. She felt such empathy for him. Sarah's depression and subsequent addiction had changed her whole persona. This wasn't who she was; Renee still remembered the kind, gentle person that Sarah used to be. She recalled how happy she had been to marry her childhood sweetheart, Billy. Then their happiness had been sealed when the twins came along. Renee glanced at Jacob who was playing contentedly with her daughter on the floor beside her. How could it have all gone so wrong?

* * *

The phone rang again half an hour later. Renee was in the midst of feeding the children breakfast when she went to answer it. "Hello?" She was distracted as she was keeping a careful eye on Bella and Jacob who were sitting next to each other playing with their food. Jacob had a huge smile on his face as Bella teased him with her spoon, putting it near his mouth then pulling it away as he tried to capture the food. Jacob would burst into giggles as they started the game all over again.

"Renee, it's me." Sarah's voice sounded husky.

"Sarah? Where the hell have you been?" Renee hissed. "Everyone has been worried sick about you. Have you called Billy? He was on the verge of…."

"Please Renee." Sarah interrupted her. It was so rare these days for Sarah to show any type of manners that it silenced Renee immediately. "I need you to come and pick me up. I'm stranded and haven't any money."

"Call Billy." Renne said immediately.

"I can't. It will be too awkward. Please?" Sarah begged again.

Renee wavered for a moment. She had already dropped the twins off at school, but it would mean having to take Jacob and Bella out with her to collect Sarah. Part of her wanted to tell the other woman to fuck off and deal with the fall out of her bad decisions, but the other half felt anxious, she couldn't leave Sarah out there alone with no help. She would do it for the children's sake. The twins and Jacob had suffered enough. "Alright, where are you?" Renee finally caved in.

Sarah reeled off the address of a motel on the outskirts of town. Renee said she would be there in twenty minutes. How the hell had Sarah ended up there? Renee didn't like to ponder why. She texted Billy telling him she had heard from Sarah and was going to get her, and that he should just head on home. Then with a heavy heart she interrupted Bella and Jacob's little game as she put their heavy coats on them and went to put them in the car.

* * *

Sarah stank of beer and cigarettes. Renee had to open all the windows to let air circulate to chase away the smell. Her eyes roved over the dishevelled woman sitting next to her. Sarah's black hair was a tangled bird's nest and her makeup was smeared all over her blotchy face. Sarah turned away from her, fully aware of Renee's scrutiny. "I tripped." Was all she said by way of an explanation.

"Tripped?" Renee shook her head in disbelief. She didn't bother asking anymore. She didn't want to know what Sarah had been up to, that was for poor Billy to deal with. She pulled out of the motel's car park and onto the main road. "I'll keep Jacob with me until you and Billy have a little talk." She muttered instead.

Sarah heard the disapproving tone in Renee's voice. Her irrational anger rose to the surface again, the drink from the night before still hadn't fully worn off. How she hated Renee's superior tone, as if she was so perfect? "Jacob is my child." She hissed. "Stop trying to steal him away just like you did with that little girl." Her eyes shot to Bella, who stared back at her anxiously. Jacob had inadvertently grabbed Bella's hand as her agitation infected him. His dark eyes were fixated on his mother as he sensed the shift in mood.

"Mommy?" Bella questioned, her large brown eyes were full of fear as she looked to Renee for comfort. "You not steal."

"Ignore her, baby girl." Renee soothed as she turned quickly to smile at her daughter. "Sarah doesn't know what she is saying."

"I know exactly what I'm saying." Sarah snapped ferociously. Resentment and anger mixed with irrational jealousy surged through Sarah's veins. She hated the fact that Renee had such a perfect life, she hated herself for being the way she was, she hated that her children stared at her with worry and fear, they were scared of her, wary of her moods and acted like frightened rabbits around her. It all fuelled her anger and she wanted to lash out and hurt the one person who had been trying to help her. She wanted to wound Renee so she felt as bad as Sarah did right in that moment. "She is not your mother." Sarah stated succinctly watching as Bella's eyes filled with tears.

"Shut your foul mouth." Renee took her eyes off the road as she glared at Sarah. "Stop taking your anger out on the rest of us. Bella don't listen to her, okay?"

"My foul mouth?" Sarah laughed bitterly. "You just want my children for yourself just because you're too barren to carry any of your own." She knew she had gone too far.

Renee's eyes darkened as she slammed on the brakes hard. "I want you out of my car right now." She was blinded by fury at Sarah's vicious and unprovoked attack. She just wanted the woman out of her car and away from the children. Unfortunately she had taken her attention from the road. A large lorry had stopped in front of them, Renee had braked but the car behind hadn't been expecting her sudden move, it ploughed into the back of Renee's car pushing it forward into the lorry in front. The loud grating of metal and the smell of burning was all they heard as everything went black.

 _ **A/N-thank you for reading! :'(**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Drowning**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-couldn't leave it like that! Sob!**_

 **Part Four**

Bella's eyes jolted open. The stench of burning stung her eyes and singed her nostrils as she inhaled deeply. Her stomach was churning; she was scared, very scared. She called out to her mother, but Renee didn't answer. All Bella could see was the top of her mother's head which was bent at an odd angle in the seat in front of her. Bella whimpered a little as her eyes travelled to Sarah, who was slumped forwards in the passenger seat. Bella could see some sort of red liquid oozing from Sarah's forehead, and it reminded her of strawberry jam. Bella called to Renee again but still got no response. Finally she became aware of Jacob beside her; she twisted her head to look at him. Jacob's eyes were closed, his body had been twisted out of his car seat, one of the straps had broken, and he too had the same red liquid covering part of his face, just like his mother.

"Jacob." Bella felt tears well in her eyes. She wrestled with her seatbelt; her tiny fingers tugged and pulled on it until it finally flew free from its trappings. She was acting on instinct now, her fears drifted away as she crawled from her seat and faced Jacob, she wanted to see his expressive brown eyes open, she wanted to see his happy grin and hear his infectious laughter. She didn't want to see him dangling like this from his seat, all quiet and unresponsive. Jacob was always on the move. "Wake up, Jacob." Bella whispered as she perched beside him.

No one knew what Bella could hear; no one knew what she could feel and how the world appeared like a bubble around her. She saw and felt things that others couldn't. She didn't know why and had never told anyone about it. It was just part of her life, always had been as far as she could remember. She just assumed it was the same for everybody. In her three year old innocence, she had no idea just how special she was. Bella turned all her attention to Jacob, she listened hard and tried to hear the steady beat of his heart thrumming in his chest, it was a reassuring sound to her, had been since the first time he had reached out and held her finger when he was a newborn. Bella's fingers trembled as she placed them over Jacob's heart, she closed her eyes and breathed for him, urging him with her will alone to breathe, and moments later her efforts were rewarded. Jacob inhaled deeply as his heart kick started in his chest, seconds later his dark eyes opened and Bella smiled at him in relief.

Bella wasn't really aware of what she was doing, her sixth sense had kicked in and it was if her body knew what to do even if her brain didn't understand why. She stood up on the back seat and touched the back of her mother's neck where it was bent at an odd angle. Just as she had with Jacob she imagined the beat of Renee's heart and breathed deeply as if she was doing it for her mother. It took longer for Renee to respond but finally she inhaled deeply as her heart began to beat.

Bella was getting tired now, her energy was waning and she felt faint. She strained her arm toward Sarah, slipping it in-between the gap in the seats so she could touch her skin. She could hear Sarah's heart already beating, but the buzzing sound that Bella normally associated with someone's brain working was silent as if it had been switched off or the sound turned down. Bella had to live with the thrumming sounds of various peoples body's as they moved around. It was a sign to her that they were alive and well, the noises usually faded into the background like an undercurrent of electricity and didn't bother her, but right now they sounded extra loud.

Exhaustion crept over her tiny body as she closed her eyes and willed Sarah's brain to start the familiar buzzing. It seemed to take an age before she heard the faint sound of it coming to life, but now it was all too much. All her energy had been sapped from her. Bella fell back in her seat and rested her head next to Jacob's. Her eyes closed as she fell into a deep sleep. Jacob looked at her, his eyes trained on her face. He reached out and touched her hair with his hand, trying in his own way to show comfort.

 _ **A/N-thank you for reading!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Drowning**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews, Nikki**_

 **Part Five**

 _ **One month later;**_

Renee rubbed the back of her neck; it was something she did now on a regular basis since the accident. The doctors had diagnosed her with whiplash, but somehow she still thought there was more to it. She had dreams at night, scary dreams about the accident. When her car hit the back of the lorry, she was certain she heard the sharp crack as her neck snapped as her head collided with the dash in front of her. Renee gulped down the fear building in her stomach, she was alive, they all were, someone had to have been watching over them. The paramedics and other rescue services staff had been amazed that they were all alive and well with barely a scratch on them, the state of the car was testament to how severe the impact had been between the three vehicles, and theirs had been squashed in the middle. The driver behind them had suffered severe concussion.

Renee rubbed her aching neck again as she turned her attention onto her daughter. Bella was lying on the sofa in a listless state. Since the collision, even though she as well as Jacob had escaped unscathed, something was clearly wrong. It was as if the stuffing had been knocked out of her daughter. Bella had been found asleep in the back of the car, and had to be carried out. Extensive tests and bloodwork had shown nothing amiss and her weary state had been put down to some type of mental trauma from the incident. But somehow Renee's gut instinct told her it was more than that, although Charlie refused to listen to her anxieties. He had nearly had a heart attack when he had been called to the scene to find out it was his own family involved. All of them had suffered mentally because of the accident. It would take a long time for any of them to feel safe again.

"Are you okay, baby girl?" Renee asked Bella gently as she knelt beside the sofa. "Can I get you anything?"

Bella shook her head; her large brown looked haunted as she bit on her lower lip for a second before asking the question she repeated umpteen times a day. "Can I see Jacob now, mommy?"

Renee felt her gut twist. She inhaled deeply and forced a reassuring smile on her face. "Not right now, sweetheart." She stroked Bella's abundant hair softly.

Bella looked crestfallen; her eyes became dull as she twisted away from her mother's touch. "I sleep now." She mumbled and closed her eyes.

Renee stood up and turned away as tears began to spill out of her eyes. Damn Sarah Black to hell and back. She had screwed up everyone's lives, not just her own, and it was the innocent children who were suffering because of it.

* * *

Jacob toddled toward the chair by the window and hauled himself onto it by his strong little arms. He carefully reached out and grabbed the back of the chair so he could balance upright on the cushion. He wobbled a little bit, but he remained steady. He was now on the same level as the window. He peered out, his anxious dark eyes seeking Bella. She and her mommy always came in the house this way. Where were they? They would come soon? Wouldn't they? The thoughts were fleeting; his little mind buzzed and whirred as he tried to understand where his friend had gone. Suddenly he felt himself being dragged from the chair and plopped back on the floor. He began to cry, it had taken a lot of effort and skill to get to his post.

"Oh shut up, Jacob." Sarah snapped irritably as she glared down at her bawling son. "Why do you keep climbing up there?" She demanded rhetorically. Jacob had no words to answer her. He continued to cry. Sarah scowled and turned her back on him as she marched back to the table, her eyes focused on the gleaming bottle of vodka sitting in the centre of it.

* * *

Sarah was still staring at the bottle an hour later; she could feel the thirst for it at the back of her throat. She felt parched and dry and her body ached to feel the oblivion that the drink brought her. She was so tired of feeling sad, tired of feeling so hopeless, tired of feeling period. She wanted numbness, she wanted to blot out everything that was wrong with her life, wanted to have that high that alcohol gave her, the confidence, the sheer giddiness that made her feel like she could do anything. Her fingers actually twitched as she tried to keep her hands in her lap, but her traitorous body denied what her brain was telling it. Her hand reached out and she grabbed the neck of the bottle. The knock on the door stopped her in her tracks. Sarah jumped in shock at the loud sound and quickly hid the bottle in one of the kitchen cupboards. Who the hell was it? It was probably one of the Clearwater's. Billy had made a deal with several of their friends on the res to check up on her during the day while he wasn't there, to make sure she hadn't been drinking and remained sober. Sarah resented him for it. How dare he treat her like a mindless child? There was another rap on the door, forcing Sarah to answer it.

Joshua Uley lounged on the porch. He had a lazy grin on his face and a bottle of res moonshine in his hand. "Are you going to let me in?"

Sarah's cheeks turned red as she hastily grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him inside the house. She glared at him as he laughed and flopped down on one of the chairs. Jacob was hovering at the back of the room, his dark eyes wide with fear. He recognised this man, the horrible man who visited while his daddy and sisters were out.

"What are you doing here?" Sarah hissed at Joshua, her throat felt even drier as she stared at the bottle of moonshine he was drinking from.

Joshua held it out to her when he saw her practically salivating. "Want some?" He waved it in front of her and laughed as Sarah grabbed the bottle and gulped some down. She choked a little, making him laugh all the harder. "Eager aren't you?" He patted the seat next to him. "Come and show your appreciation then?" His eyes gleamed wickedly as Sarah hesitated a moment before complying with his wishes.

* * *

"She's missing Jacob." Renee told Charlie when he came home from work.

He took off his gun belt and hung it up out of harm's way, before peering into the front room to see his daughter lying on the sofa watching some mindless children's show. "We've talked about this, Ren." He said tiredly as he shrugged off his jacket and headed into the kitchen. "I hate the fact that she can't see him but after the stunt Sarah pulled…" He closed his eyes after recalling the accident in his head for the hundredth time. He would never stop seeing that crushed car in his nightmares. Renee had told him about Sarah's part in it and he had decided enough was enough. He would not have his family put in danger anymore. He had told Renee to stop helping Sarah and stay away from the Black's, then he had told Billy in no uncertain terms that he needed to pull his head out of the sand and organise proper help for his wife and children. Billy had promised he would do so. The accident had shaken him up just as much. He had done as much as he could by organising others to go to the house and check up on his wife, Sarah was supposedly attending AA meetings once a week, he had no idea she just pretended to attend, and she would meet up with Joshua Uley and go for a quickie before being picked up again. As far as Billy was concerned Sarah seemed sober and on top of things at home again, he had no idea of just how low his wife had sunk.

* * *

Joshua staggered to his feet and tugged his shirt over his head. He weaved a little as he tried to focus his eyes on the way out. Sarah was slumped on the old couch, snoring softly out of her partially opened mouth, the bottle of moonshine was clutched in her fist, it was now empty. Joshua grinned as he wiped his face with his hand. She was a looker Sarah was, and if he had been a better man he would have made more of an effort to steal her permanently from dumb Billy Black. The man deserved to be cheated on he was so fucking clueless. He chuckled to himself as he made to leave; he tripped over something and heard a squeal. He stared blearily down at the little toddler. "Stupid kid." He slurred as he staggered out of the house leaving the door wide open.

* * *

Renee got a call from the tribal school to tell her that Sarah had failed to pick up the twins. She had forgotten she was on the list in case of such an emergency. Her name was above Billy's as she was closer to La Push than he was and had picked up the girls plenty of times in the past. She cursed Sarah in her head. Charlie was upstairs resting. He had just completed a night shift and needed his sleep. She knew he had warned her not to get involved but she couldn't ignore the kids, she just couldn't. Renee promised that she would be there to pick up the girls in half an hour. She would have to borrow the cruiser as her car had been totalled in the accident. Renee carefully picked Bella up and dressed her warmly in her coat.

"Where we goin' mommy?" Bella asked as Renee took her by the hand and led her out of the house.

"To see Jacob." Renee couldn't stop the tears pricking at her eyes as she saw a small smile light up her daughter's face.

* * *

Renee followed the twins into the house. The two older girls burst through the open front door and hurried inside calling for their own mother. They were met with silence. Renee already had a sense of foreboding. Why the hell was the front door open? She placed Bella carefully on the floor and went to join the twins who had suddenly become oddly quiet. They were standing in front of their mother. Sarah was just waking up from a drunken sleep; she seemed bemused to see her daughters plus Renee staring at her in disbelief.

"What, am I not allowed a sleep?" Her words were slurred, she was still partially drunk.

"You sicken me." Renee hissed as she snatched the empty bottle from Sarah. "You promised to stay dry."

"Pull the stick out of your ass, Renee." Sarah mumbled. "I only had one drink." She tried to rise but her unsteady legs wouldn't let her.

"I'm taking the children back with me and I'll be ringing Billy." Renee snapped as she shoved the bottle on the table. "Where's Jacob?"

Sarah rubbed her face with her hands. "In his room." She mumbled, her head felt very heavy and her throat burned. She couldn't even remember starting to drink.

Renee picked up an anxious Bella and carried her to Jacob's small box room at the rear of the house. It was empty. The sick feelings from earlier made Renee's heart kick up a notch. She quickly checked all the other rooms but there was no sign of the cute little boy. He was missing. She rushed back to confront Sarah." He's not here." She yelled at her. "What the fuck have you done with him?"

"He is here." Sarah couldn't think straight, her head was spinning. The moonshine was strong and she wasn't used to such hard stuff. "He was here, around, somewhere…." She waved one hand toward the window. "He kept climbing up on that damn chair, over and over and over. I had to keep pulling him away…." Her voice petered out.

"We're scared." The twins said in unison as they surrounded Renee. Bella echoed them in her own tiny voice. Her pretty face was scrunched up with anxiety. She could feel Jacob's fright, but she couldn't see where he was.

"Rach, Becca go and pack some of your clothes like good girls. I need to make a call okay." Renee tried to be calm but her heart was racing in her chest. Jacob was still only very young, just about walking. He must have toddled out of the open door, he couldn't have gone far, he couldn't have. But she had no idea how long he had been missing. Sarah was still out of it. Renee grabbed her cell and placed a call to the local police before ringing her husband. Then finally she rang Billy. "Get home right now." She was blunt, her anger at the whole situation making her feel far from empathetic. "Your wife has been drinking again and Jacob is missing." Renee ended the call before Billy could reply. She just couldn't bear to talk to the man right now.

"Mommy, Jacob scared." Bella whispered suddenly. Her eyes were full of tears as she slipped her arms around Renee's neck.

Renee gazed at her little girl, Bella was so astute, and she noticed things far more than anyone realised, Renee was only just beginning to understand that now. Bella and little Jacob were so close. Perhaps Bella would have some idea of where a frightened little boy would hide from view. "Baby girl, do you think you know where Jacob is? If you have any idea, then please tell me?"

Before Bella could respond, the sound of sirens wailing outside indicated the arrival of the police. Renee hurried out to meet them, clutching Bella in her arms.

 _ **A/N-thank you for reading!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Drowning**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thanks for the kind reviews, Nikki**_

 **Part Six**

Billy rushed into the house frantically. It was full of officers and other people from the reservation. He pushed past them all as he hunted for his wife and children. "Sarah? Sarah?" He called out.

"Billy." Charlie suddenly loomed in front of him. He reached out and put a steadying hand on his shoulder. "Come with me." He turned and led his friend through the house and out the back. Sarah was sitting hunched up outside; she was rocking back and forth on her heels. Renee was standing a little way off, holding Bella tightly in her arms while the twins clung to her legs on either side. Even when they saw their father they remained firmly stuck to Renee's side as if she was their only port in a storm.

"Sarah, what the hell happened? How could you?" Billy hunkered down in front of her and pulled her hands away from her face as she tried to hide from him. "Where is our son?" He roared at her.

"Calm down." Charlie warned him. "She's still pretty drunk; you'll get no sense out of her. I've already tried.

"I'll fucking shake it out of her." Billy was desperate. He stared at the woman he had married and didn't recognise her. This woman wasn't his Sarah; she had to be an imposter. The Sarah he knew would never have allowed this to happen. She began to cry and mumble something. Billy leaned closer to try and catch what she was saying when he smelt the rancid stench of the moonshine on her breath. He became still for a second, his whole body going rigid. Where the hell would his wife get the illegal moonshine from? There were a few people that peddled the stuff, but how would she have come across them? "Who has been here Sarah? Who? Who gave you that stuff to drink?" He demanded.

Sarah raised her bloodshot eyes to his. Her head was spinning and she couldn't think straight. There were so many people milling about, demanding answers and all she wanted was peace, peace to lay her aching head and hide from the world. She didn't answer Billy; instead she huddled away from him and continued to cry.

An officer approached Charlie; he was one of the senior ones on the reservation. He whispered something in his ear and Charlie's face paled. "Shit! Where is he?" The officer whispered something else before heading off again.

Billy jumped to his feet and gazed at his friend anxiously. "Is it Jake? Have they found him?"

Charlie winced. He put a hand on Billy's shoulder to steady him. "I'm sorry no, but we found someone else. I think he was the person who gave Sarah the hard stuff. Joshua Uley was found drunk and passed out just behind your garage. He's conscious again now and babbling a load of nonsense. One of the officers is questioning him now."

Billy's face darkened as his eyes filled with rage. Fucking Uley! Of course, it should have been obvious. How the hell had Sarah become involved with that bastard? "I have a few questions of my own. I want to see the rat bastard."

"You better keep your cool." Charlie warned him as he glanced at Renee and nodded at her to keep an eye on Sarah, as he led Billy over to their chief suspect.

* * *

Joshua Uley was leaning against the metal doors of the garage. He was surrounded by two officers who were questioning him in quiet voices; by the angry look on his face he wasn't in the mood to be co-operative. Despite Charlie's warning to keep calm Billy lost it as soon as he saw the smug grin cross Joshua's face. He ran over to him, pushing past the officers and grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. "You son of a bitch. What have you done? Where's my son?" He shook Joshua fiercely.

"Ease off, Billy." Charlie interjected, although he held back, Uley deserved everything he got. Inside Charlie wanted to do the same thing as did most people on the reservation that had crossed paths with Joshua in the past. He was scum, treated his family like crap and was usually at the root cause of any petty theft on the reservation to fund his drinking habit.

"I won't ease off." Billy roared. He put his face close to Joshua's, the same rancid stench of moonshine wafted over him as he breathed. He must have been in the house with his wife, with his little boy. "What are you doing here, on my property and near my family?" He shook Uley again, tightening his hold on his collar.

Joshua's face began to turn red. He glared at the officers, expecting them to intervene, but like Charlie they held back, only willing to prise Billy off him if he went too far. They were waiting to see if Billy could choke some information out of him. Billy shoved Joshua back against the cold metal doors, his head jerked back and he winced as it hit the doors. "Get off me you lunatic." Joshua grabbed Billy's hands and tried to tear them off of his shirt.

Billy only increased the pressure; he had never felt anger like this in his life. Everything he had been through the past few months began to stack up and he was on the verge of losing it completely. "Answer me?" He yelled, shaking Uley again until his teeth rattled.

A smirk crossed Joshua's face as he managed to shove Billy backwards; he staggered a little, cruel laughter spilling from his lips as he began to taunt Billy. "I'm here because your wife isn't finding what she needs from her so called husband." He gestured vaguely in the direction of Billy's crotch. "She wanted a real man, and I happened to give her what she was so sorely lacking. Not just once, but several times." His smirk widened as he heard Billy inhale deeply.

"You are a liar." Billy growled.

"Ask her. Ask her. She spread her legs and…." Billy's fist connected with his jaw and within seconds Joshua was on the ground, Billy's fists pummelling him over and over in a blind rage. Charlie and the others quickly hauled Billy off. He tried to fight them, cursing and flailing wildly as he tried to get back and finish Joshua off.

Joshua groaned as blood spilled from his mouth. He was winded badly and was certain he'd suffered a few cracked ribs. He tried to stand but his body failed him and he lay back in the dirt, eyes closed. "I'll sue you for this." He slurred. "I have witnesses. You all saw what he did."

Charlie's face was impassive as he stared down at the pathetic individual lying in the dirt. "I saw nothing." He muttered before gesturing at the officers to pull Billy away. They left Joshua on the ground where he had fallen.

* * *

Bella was becoming agitated. Her brown eyes roved the area as she looked at all the people hunting for Jacob and calling out his name. She could feel Jacob's fear and anxiety. It was building higher and higher until she felt almost faint herself. Something was scaring him right in that moment but she didn't know what. He was near, she could sense it, she didn't understand how, she just did. The sounds from all the people around her where particularly loud, she could hear the buzz of their brains as they whirled with all the thoughts going through each individual head. The thrumming of all the hearts was like a cacophony of drum beats, they boomed louder and louder, overwhelming Bella's senses and blocking her attempts to zero in on Jacob. "Mommy." She tugged on Renee's coat to get her mother's attention.

"What is it, baby girl?" Renee cuddled her closer.

"Mommy, Jacob…Jacob there." Bella pointed toward the garage which was located to the left of the Black's property. Really it was more like two metal sheds bolted together than a proper garage. Through all the white noise surrounding her Bella had finally caught a hint of the familiar thrum of Jacob's heart. Its tempo was rapid, something was frightening him.

"How do you know he's there?" Renee asked as Bella became more agitated.

"I jus' know." Bella's large brown eyes pleaded as she struggled in Renee's arms.

"Okay, let's go look." Renee began to move, the twins were still gripping onto the legs of her jeans and she was finding it difficult to walk. As one, with the children huddled around her, they moved toward the garage. As they approached Charlie and some officers appeared, dragging an enraged Billy with them. The twins stared wide eyed at their father. "Don't worry girls." Renee said absently as she headed onward. The twins kept a tighter hold on her as they edged closer to the garage.

Jacob's heart became louder the closer they got until it was thundering in Bella's ears until she could hear nothing else. "In there." She whispered to Renee. "In there."

They bypassed a groaning Joshua who was lying on the ground just in front of the garage doors. Renee didn't know what to think, she wished she could have left the twins with some others, but they had refused to leave her. She sighed as she reached out a hand, adjusting her daughter in the other arm as she did so, and opened the garage. It was dark inside and she had to fumble around to find the light switch. Immediately the interior was flooded with light, they all blinked as they gazed around at the mess inside. It was filled with all types of junk, old car parts, wood and tools. At the back was an old rusty Chevy. Its red paint was peeling and it stood on bricks as the wheels were missing.

"JACOB." Renee called out. "JACOB, SWEETHEART. WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Jakey!" Bella echoed her mother, her little voice carrying in the metal shed and bouncing off the walls. The twins added their voices too.

Finally after what seemed an age, they heard a rustle. Jacob's head popped out from under the old Chevy where he had crawled in fright after seeing the horrible man slumped outside the garage. "Bells!" He squealed, his little face awash with tears. Relief at seeing his friend had forced him to form his first ever word. "Bells" He said again.

Renee felt tears pooling out of her own eyes as she gently put her daughter down on the floor so she could scoop Jacob up in her arms. Jacob kept saying Bells over and over again as he gazed down at his friend as she looked back up at him with a small smile on her face.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Drowning**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews, Nikki. I know this story hasn't been an easy read so far, but the plot is central to how the events of the past impact on and shape our young characters for the future. I hope you are all willing to follow the journey, even if it can be heart breaking at times!**_

 **Part Seven**

 _ **Five Months later;**_

Sarah climbed out of the taxi, the driver pulled out her suitcase for her and she handed him the fare with a small smile. "Thank you." She said softly. The driver saluted her before getting back in his car and driving away. Sarah looked at the small redwood house in front of her, it looked the same, perhaps Billy had painted the outside, she wasn't sure, the air was foggy and made things a little difficult to see. It felt like she had been away for a lifetime rather than three months. Her time in the rehab facility seemed more real to her than the life she had lived in this house with her husband and children. She would have remained hidden within the comforting confines of the facility forever, but her therapists had said she had to go back home, the money to fund her treatment had run out and they deemed it safe for her to leave.

She had called Billy to tell him she was coming home, but the call had gone straight to answerphone. She had waited for him to ring her back, but he didn't. It had been hard to accept that he was still fiercely angry with her, not just because of her drinking and the damage it had caused but because of her association with Joshua Uley. Sarah didn't like to call it an affair, her therapist had said she had to face up to the consequences of her actions, but on this point she wouldn't be swayed. She wouldn't accept fault for something she blamed on the drink. Billy was being overly harsh and she felt she shouldn't have to beg his forgiveness. When he didn't call her back she had been forced to travel home by other means.

Sarah fumbled with her key as she pushed it into the lock and opened the door. It squeaked a little, making her jump. It was so silent inside. She had expected to hear the sound of the children playing. It wasn't a school day so the twins would be at home, and little Jacob would be running around waiting for his mommy to come home. Or she thought they would, but the house felt empty. Sarah pulled her suitcase after her as she walked down the hall, her high heels clacking loudly, and the little wheels on the case dragging on the wooden floor. She was going to call out but began to wonder if Billy had organised a surprise party to welcome her home, and she didn't want to ruin it. With a hopeful smile on her face Sarah marched into the front room to find only one occupant inside. A stony faced Billy was sitting on the old couch waiting for her. There was no sign of the children.

"I'm back." Sarah announced, her smile faltering as her husband didn't get up to greet her.

"So I see." Billy's voice was cold as he gestured for her to take a seat.

"Can't I unpack first?" Sarah asked tremulously.

Billy's eyes narrowed. "Sit down Sarah, we have things to discuss."

"Where are the children?" Sarah demanded, getting very irritated by his harsh tone. "I want to see them."

"Sit." Billy snapped, causing her to fall into the chair opposite him in stunned silence.

"I don't understand why you are being so cold toward me, Billy." Sarah's hand wandered to her throat, it was feeling tight and the familiar yearning for an alcoholic drink to ease the dryness began to overwhelm her. She had managed to fight it in the enclosed walls of the treatment facility, but here back under the stern scrutinising gaze of her husband, all her resolve vanished. "I am your wife."

Billy chuckled darkly. "My wife! Yes you are, in name only."

"In name?" Sarah felt her heart clench in her chest. What was he implying? Did he want a divorce? "Billy I am struggling to understand you."

Billy rested his elbows on his knees as he leaned toward Sarah. There was no empathy in his eyes at all as he looked directly at her. "Let me make myself clear then. You are my wife, on paper only. You are the mother of my children and I have to respect that. You have betrayed me in the worst way possible. Not only did you neglect your children but you allowed that disgusting son of a bitch to come into my house, in front of my son, and do god knows what." He held up his hand when Sarah began to defend herself. "I have heard your lame excuses before and they won't wash with me. This is the way it will be from now on. You can live here with us, for the sake of the children; I want them to think they have a stable family unit. But as for you and I it is over. You can have the bedroom but from now on I will be sleeping out here, other than discussions about the children or other domestic matters I want nothing to do with you."

Sarah watched in horror as Billy got up from the couch and walked away from her. "The children are with Charlie and Renee, they will be back soon. I suggest you sort yourself out before they return." With those parting words he headed outside and slammed the door after him.

* * *

The reunion with her children hardly went much better. Sarah held out her arms toward the three wary looking siblings, she saw them glance at Renee as if asking for her permission to approach their own mother. Seeing them do this irritated Sarah considerably. "Come here." She demanded, more harshly than she intended. The three of them jumped and she saw Renee shoot her a supercilious glare. _Damn woman! Always interfering and trying to play mother_ _of the year_ , Sarah thought bitterly. In her head Sarah had persuaded herself that it was down to Renee's past interference that had made her relationship with the children so fractious.

Slowly, with Jacob holding onto his sister's hands they approached Sarah cautiously. She noticed Jacob kept turning his head to look at Bella, who was standing holding Renee's hand. She was biting on her bottom lip and wearing an anxious expression. _Another bad influence_! Sarah was determined to put a stop to their friendship. Jacob was a boy; he spent far too much time around girls. She would make sure he found some new playmates. There was something not quite right about Renee's daughter, her large brown eyes looked too intelligent for a child her age, and Sarah wouldn't put it past Renee to use the annoying child to turn Jacob against her. She admitted she had struggled with her son due to her depression, but that wasn't her fault. If anything it was Billy's and Renee's. It was obvious to Sarah now that Renee was jealous of her family that was why she was always sticking her nose in. Well no more. As Sarah grabbed hold of her children and embraced them too tightly she looked over their heads at the woman and her sickening child who she now considered interlopers. Sarah was determined to keep the Swan's away from her family, which included Charlie as well. With him away from her husband she knew that Billy would come around and forgive her.

* * *

A week passed. Sarah settled into a new routine. She was like a drill sergeant as she tried to keep her unruly children under control. Her life had been ordered in the rehab facility and she tried to use the same strict agenda with the children. She hadn't expected the twins to rebel. Almost at once they chaffed against their mother's super strict rules and began to blab to a tired Billy when he came home from work. He demanded for Sarah to stop going over the top and relax her strict discipline with them. She had tolerated his lecture but ignored it. She became more demanding and the twins pushed back just as hard. One day she caught them trying to ring Renee. She had yelled at them, confining them to their rooms along with their brother. Sarah was getting tired of her sons incessant whining about damn Bella or Bells as he kept calling her. He couldn't even say her name right.

She was glad when the twins were at school. While they were there Sarah had much more peace. Jacob was easy to ignore. He had become very silent. She had managed to stop his childish babbling. Instead he would sit silently with his toys, looking at her with his dark eyes, so like Billy's. Sarah found it hard to look at her son, he reminded her too much of her disapproving husband. Nothing she did seemed to please Billy. She would make him meals that he would hardly touch when he came in. He was as cold with her as ever and it was beginning to irk her considerably. This wasn't the man she remembered marrying. She deserved better, she knew she did. She was a fine looking woman; she could have whoever she wanted. Billy was damn lucky she was putting up with his endless tantrum about her small dalliance.

Each day that passed became yet another battle to stop herself from drinking. The twins were becoming ever more defiant. Rebecca's mantra was always _Renee never used to make us do this_. Or Rachel's _Renee let us do our_ _homework after dinner_. It only increased Sarah's hatred of the woman. Jacob continued to play on her guilt as he became practically mute as he watched her warily, tying to assess her moods before he even moved. The tension increased in the house exponentially, until by the end of the first month it exploded.

* * *

Sarah had a fight to get the twins dressed for school. They were running about, ignoring her demands to put their clothes on. Rachel whined when she saw the lunch Sarah had prepared for the twins. She complained she hated peanut butter and held the sandwiches over the bin as if she was about to throw them away. Sarah felt her temper welling up inside. "Put them back in the lunch box." She growled at her daughter.

A small smirk crossed Rachel's face as she pretended to throw them away. Sarah saw red; she reached out and slapped Rachel around the face, sending her reeling. Rebecca and Jacob fell silent as they stared wide eyed at their red faced sister. Jacob quickly scuttled behind the couch as he saw the fury on his mother's face. "Do you want one too, Rebecca?" Sarah seethed. "Do you?"

Rebecca shook her head. She grabbed her sister's hand and pulled her into their bedroom so they could get dressed. Rachel's face had a handprint on it from the slap and she was on the verge of tears. Rebecca hugged her sister in comfort and wiped her sister's tears away as she gave in and cried.

* * *

Sarah walked away from the school gates and ignored the stares from the other mothers. She still wasn't used to the dark looks she got on a daily basis. Her humiliation was still being talked about, even after all these months had passed. No one trusted their children to play with hers; the only one who didn't seem as wary was Kay, Embry's mother. On occasion she allowed Embry to play at the Black's with Jacob, but Sarah was beginning to wonder if she was being used by the other woman. There had been whispers that Kay had been seen with Joshua again. He had left his wife and son and was now living in a bedsit as he carried on with his womanising free from any constraints.

As if thinking about the man brought him to life, as Sarah walked toward home she bumped into him. He hadn't changed. His dark eyes looked her up and down appreciatively, he licked his lips as he flashed her a flirtatious smile. "I heard you were back, darlin'"

"So?" Sarah said stiffly. She felt the familiar tingling of attraction as he continued to stare at her in that special way he had. Billy hardly gave her the time of day, and it was boosting her ego having a man look at her with such blatant desire as Joshua Uley.

Joshua's eyes twinkled. "You were always the best Sarah." He complimented her. "You're a real lady, not like the others." His eyes travelled her body again. "I've missed our fun."

Sarah smiled at him haughtily. "See you around, Joshua." She began to walk away from him but couldn't stop herself looking back over her shoulder. He winked at her and she couldn't stop the smile spreading over her face as she continued on her way home. She passed the Ateara's store. She glanced inside to see if it was the old man himself behind the till. Thankfully it wasn't Old Quil, the elder would have refused to serve her. Sarah pushed Jacob's buggy inside and brought two bottles of Jack Daniels. The young man behind the counter looked at her disapprovingly but he still sold them to her anyway. Sarah glared at him before she sashayed out of the store. She knew he would be waiting. Joshua took the bottles from her and held out his arm. Sarah laughed as she allowed him to lead her toward his bedsit.

* * *

It was hours later when Sarah finally stumbled home. She had tried to splash water on her face before she left Joshua's place. It did little to disguise her smeared make up and bad breath. She was late picking up the twins. Jacob hadn't eaten all day. He had been forced to drink water from Joshua's tap as he was so thirsty. Rebecca and Rachel were waiting for her outside. They became anxious when they saw the state of their mother. Sarah barked at them to follow her home and she pushed Jacob in his buggy as fast as she could. She wanted as few people to see her in this state as possible.

But Sarah wasn't lucky this time. Billy came home early. The school had called him. The teacher who had handed the twins over to Sarah had expressed her concern that she looked intoxicated and thought he should know. Billy's anger knew no bounds. He'd had enough. He had given Sarah one last chance and she had pissed it away again. She was a danger to herself and their children. He called Charlie and asked him if he could have the children for a few hours, he told his friend everything. Charlie was grim faced when he came to pick up the twins and Jacob. Renee stayed at home getting the house ready for them and whipping up a meal. She thought it best to keep her distance; she sensed Sarah's ambivalence toward her. It had been hard staying away from the children; she had been constantly worried about them. Bella had been missing Jacob, but Renee wanted to give Sarah a chance to prove she could cope with the children alone. Now she had blown it.

Charlie picked up Jacob and with the twins hurrying after him, he bundled them in the cruiser and drove away. He felt for his friend, he knew Billy had a hard task ahead of him.

* * *

Sarah felt refreshed after her shower; she floated into the front room, feeling lighter of heart. Some loving from Joshua had eased her bruised ego. She intended to treat the children. Maybe order a pizza or something. That would make up for the misunderstandings from earlier. She was stunned to see Billy standing in the middle of the room with black bin bags surrounding him. His face was impassive as he kicked at one of the bags. "This is some of your stuff. You can collect the rest later." He stated coldly.

"What the hell is this?" Sarah felt a stab of fear enter her heart.

"Don't play dumb with me, Sarah. God knows I've been the stupid one out of the two of us. I tried to believe in you. I tried to believe that there was enough of the woman I married still hidden inside. But she's gone; she died a long time ago. She died the moment you put your own pleasures before the welfare of our children. You've made a fool of me, but no more. I know you've been with him…"

"I haven't." Sarah protested weakly. "I don't know who's been telling tales but…"

"You were seen." Billy snapped. "Don't demean yourself further by denying it. You're drunk, I can smell the vile stench from here. Go to him Sarah, go to that scumbag you prefer to your own family. I am done with you." Billy kicked the bags toward her again.

Sarah began to cry. "Please Billy, don't do this. I love you. If you had only shown me some affection I wouldn't have gone near him. Please I will try harder, I'll…I'll…" She held her arms out to him.

Billy turned away from her. "Get dressed and get out. I will be at Charlie's for the evening with the children. By the time I get home I want you gone." He left the house and didn't look back.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Drowning**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews, Nikki**_

 **Part Eight**

Renee looked at the double blue lines on the stick, she was definitely pregnant again. She couldn't believe it, she should have felt elated, but a sense of doom washed over her. All her other pregnancies had ended in either stillbirth or miscarriage. After the last one the doctors had advised her not to try anymore, her body was too weak to sustain another pregnancy; she would effectively be putting her life in jeopardy. But she had a little life growing inside her now, what was she supposed to do? She felt a little hand touch her arm and she looked down to see Bella gazing at her in concern, as always little Jacob was right beside her daughter and he too looked anxious, obviously picking up on Bella's mood. They were so close, it was sweet to see, but it saddened Renee that Jacob had effectively lost the close, loving relationship he should have had with his mother. Sarah was allowed only supervised access to her children and Renee had taken over their main care during the day while Billy was at work. He couldn't afford to pay a child-minder, and as she was at home anyway with Bella, she was the obvious option. She didn't mind, she loved little Jacob, and although the twins could be a trial she loved them too. At the moment the twins were at school.

"Mommy?" Bella said in a soft voice as her little fingers curled around Renee's. "You sad."

How observant she was? Bella was coming up to five now and would soon be starting school herself. Jacob would miss his playmate during the day. Renee forced her worries to the back of her mind and smiled. "I'm fine, don't you worry. Now who's up for some pizza for lunch as a treat?"

Jacob's face brightened considerably. For a three year old he had a huge appetite, but he never put on any weight, he was taller than average and was the same height as Bella. In fact a lot of people assumed they were the same age. "Yeah." He said, stretching his arms up and grinning. He had such a sunny smile; he really was a cute little boy. He was a hand holder too. He loved holding Bella's hand. He grabbed it now, lifting Bella's arm up too making her giggle.

"Silly Jakey." Bella smiled, her worries vanished under the promise of pizza. How simple it was to be a child? Renee thought in envy.

* * *

The children were in the front room playing while Renee washed up the dishes. She felt dizzy and had to clutch onto the sink momentarily to keep herself upright. She regretted eating the pizza; obviously it was reacting inside her body and inducing the dreaded morning sickness. Renee always suffered terribly. In the past she had been sick multiple times a day and during the last miscarriage she had been unable to even hold down water. She had ended up severely dehydrated and on a drip as her blood pressure sank to dangerous levels. The doctors had tried to keep her stable, but she had lost the baby anyway even though she was being constantly monitored. A knock at the door startled Renee; she wiped her eyes before hurrying to answer the door. When she opened it she was chagrined to see a dishevelled Sarah standing on the porch.

"I want to see my son." Was her only greeting.

Renee sighed; this was the last thing she needed. Sarah wasn't supposed to see Jacob or the twins unless there was a professional present. Due to her refusal to seek further help for her drinking any access to the children had to be strictly controlled, of course that didn't stop her trying her luck, she knew that Renee looked after the children during the day. "Go home, Sarah." Renee said tiredly as she clutched at her stomach, it was churning and she was trying her best not to throw up.

"You can't stop me seeing Jacob. He's mine, not yours." Sarah ranted; there were tears of frustration in her eyes. For once she seemed sober.

Renee was feeling so fragile that she didn't have the strength to fight the woman. "For god's sake, ten minutes then you have to go." She stepped aside and let Sarah into the house.

* * *

Renee groaned as she rested her back against the toilet bowl. She had just brought up her lunch. Her head was hot and she felt dizzy and slightly feverish. She recognised the signs already, her blood pressure was sinking fast, and she needed to see a doctor. She heard Jacob starting to cry and she groaned again as she hauled herself upright. What the hell had Sarah done now to upset him? She had only left them alone for five minutes. She heard Bella saying Jacob's name in that special way she had when trying to calm him down. Renee hurried down the hall and into the front room. Sarah was hunkered down in front of Jacob, trying to get him to hug her but he was refusing. He had hidden behind the sofa, one of his usual hiding places when he felt stressed or frightened. Sarah had yanked him out and it had upset him.

"You should leave now." Renee said stiffly as Sarah turned to look up at her. "You really shouldn't even be here."

Sarah ignored that comment. She was studying Renee thoughtfully. "You look sick. You're not fit to take care of my son or any child."

"I have a cold that's all." Renee's hand wandered to her abdomen absently.

Sarah noticed her movement and her eyes narrowed. "You're pregnant, aren't you?"

"Oh go away." Renee was getting irate now. She wanted Sarah to leave so she could call Charlie home from work. She really needed him, she was getting scared. She knew something was very wrong, her head was spinning and she knew she wouldn't be able to stay on her feet for much longer. She saw Bella and Jacob huddled together as they stared at Sarah with wide, anxious eyes. Renee hadn't seen that look in their eyes for a long while and she was pissed that Sarah had once again pulled them all back into the past. Why did the woman not see what she was doing to them all? Was she really that self-absorbed? "Just leave." Renee said again.

"Not without my son." Sarah replied stubbornly. She stood up and began to look around for Jacob's coat and shoes.

Renee stumbled into her path as she tried to stop her. "No, not now. Just go home. You'll be seeing your children at the next meeting at the end of the week. Don't blow it all by acting stupid now."

Sarah had found Jacob's coat, she pushed past Renee, who fell back on the sofa. Her head was reeling and she felt hot. Sarah rummaged around in the hall until she found Jacob's shoes. "Come on." She bellowed at him. "Put your shoes on." She held them out to him, but Jacob just darted behind the sofa again followed by Bella. "This is ridiculous." Sarah huffed. "Jacob, stop acting up and get out here."

Renee stood up again; she felt a rush of warmth between her legs followed by a sharp pain in her stomach. "No." She clutched at her belly and fell to her knees. "Sarah help me." She begged. The last thing she saw was Sarah's stunned face as she fainted at her feet.

* * *

To Bella the hospital was the worst place in the world she could be. With so many sick people in one place, she felt overwhelmed with all the sensations thrown at her at once. There were the muted sounds of failing hearts, along with the low hum of brain disorders, and the different sounds of other various illnesses, each had their own unique noise and her head swam as she tried to sort through them all so she could track her mother. Charlie was holding her in his arms as he spoke in low tones to one of the doctors. "Daddy, I need to see mommy." Bella whispered, she was getting frantic, she needed to get to Renee now or it would be too late. She instinctively knew this.

"Not now, kiddo." Charlie said distractedly as he continued his conversation.

Over his shoulder Bella saw Sarah hovering in the background. Billy had turned up and he was holding onto a distressed Jacob for dear life as he argued with his wife in low tones. After Renee had collapsed Sarah had been the one to call the ambulance. Bella had tried to reach out to her mother before she was taken to the hospital but neither Sarah nor the paramedics would let her near Renee. They didn't understand and she couldn't explain. She barely understood it herself; she was acting purely on instinct. She tugged on Charlie's jacket again to get his attention. "Daddy, I need to see mommy." She begged again.

"Hush, kiddo." Charlie's face was pale. Renee's condition was not good. She was deteriorating rapidly. He was still in shock at the fact that his wife was pregnant again. They had been so damn careful. She had lost the baby, but something had ruptured inside her body and now she was bleeding out.

"Daddy I need to see mommy." Bella began to struggle in his arms. "I need to see mommy. I need to see mommy."

"Bells please calm down." Charlie begged his daughter as she became hysterical. Her eyes were wide, her face had turned completely white and she was breathing erratically. The doctor assumed Bella was having a panic attack. He motioned for one of the nurses to bring over a sedative to calm the poor child down. Charlie was still struggling to keep Bella still as she fought his hold on her. She kept begging to see Renee over and over. In the background Charlie heard Jacob begin to cry as he got caught up in Bella's distress.

Sarah's eyes were bloodshot as she stared at Bella. Her hand wandered to her throat, it felt so dry and parched. "You should let her see Renee." She suggested tentatively.

"Be quiet." Billy snapped as he soothed Jacob. "You caused this mess, why can't you just stay away?"

"I never did anything." Sarah protested. "I just wanted to see my son."

Charlie finally had to place Bella on her feet as he couldn't hold onto her wriggling body anymore. As soon as her feet hit the floor Bella was off. She began to weave and duck through people's legs as she sought to quieten the thundering in her ears and try and focus on her mother's heartbeat. Hands reached out to grab her but she avoided them all. She heard her father calling her but she ignored him and carried on, her little legs pounding on the floor as she willed herself onward. She strained her senses to the limit as she tried to locate her mother, then there it was, the familiar thrum of Renee's heart, very faint now, but it was there. Bella skidded to a halt outside a set of double doors, she went to push them open when a strong pair of hands grabbed her under the arms and hauled her away. "Nooo." She screamed and began to fight her captor. Another set of hands gently took hold of her flailing legs and before she knew it she felt a slight prick on her arm. Everything went dark.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Drowning**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews, Nikki**_

 **Part Nine**

 _ **Seven years later**_ ;

He was waiting for her outside school. Bella swarmed out of the building surrounded by her friends. As usual Mike Newton was on one side of her and Eric Yorkie on the other, she barely listened to their chatter, her mind was far away. Today was the seventh anniversary of her mother's death. Thinking about Renee brought back the same guilty feelings that Bella had carried like a heavy burden wrapped around her heart for the last few years. The familiar burning behind her eyes signalled the onset of tears. She couldn't cry, not here, not in front of all these children, children who were supposed to be her close friends, but who in reality had totally forgotten that today was a day of mourning for Bella, mourning for the loss of her mother. Bella felt a tug on her jacket and she turned to glance at Mike. His blonde hair was blowing every which way in the strong wind as he used his eyes to signal that she had a visitor. "You're little BFF is here." He teased her with a smile. "Jeez, doesn't the kid have any friends of his own on the res; does he always have to hang around you? He must have cut school to get here."

Bella shot Mike a dark look. "He's family." She snapped. "Watch what you say." Her brown eyes were on fire as she looked at Mike and he immediately backtracked.

"I'm sorry, I was teasing." He held up his hands in a gesture of peace.

Eric laughed at his friend's discomfiture. He threw an arm companionably across Bella's shoulders. "Ignore Mike; you know he always puts his foot where his mouth should be."

Mike glared at him and nudged Eric in the ribs, effectively pushing him away from Bella's side, much to her relief. They were both getting on her last nerve today. She just wanted peace; peace to visit her mother's grave without an audience or a group of teenage boys to deal with. "See you later." She muttered as she hurried over to join Jacob, who was standing next to his pushbike on the grass verge. "You shouldn't cut school, Jake." She admonished him as he took her back pack from her and dangled it on the handlebars of his bike. "You're already in enough trouble as it is."

Jacob shrugged. He didn't give a crap about school. "I only missed tribal studies. I already know about the past, courtesy of one Billy Black. My dad taught me all I need to know." He flashed his sunny grin, hoping to appease her, but Bella was in no mood to be smoothed down.

"School is important Jake. I can't stress that enough. You can't keep walking out just because you're bored or your dumb mates have something else stupid to show you." Bella began to walk beside him as he pushed his bike.

"You call my mates dumb?" Jacob's grin had disappeared. "What about the douches you hang around with? At least Quil and Embry are…"

"What?" Bella glared at him again. Her mood had darkened as the guilt over the loss of her mother weighed her down and made her want to lash out at anyone, everyone, anything. The tears welled in her eyes again and she stared down at the ground and blinked furiously as she tried to stop them spilling down her cheeks. Why was she indulging in this petty argument? She had other, more important things on her mind. "Go home, Jake. I'm not in the mood for this. I want to be alone." She kicked out at a stone, sending it spinning through the air, it hit the side of a car and she felt a little satisfaction as it scratched the paintwork.

Jacob was silent for a moment. He knew what day it was; he also knew how Bella got at this time of year. It was always the same. For some odd reason she blamed herself for Renee's passing. It was just a tragedy, Bella was five years old. How could she have possibly prevented it? Renee had suffered an ectopic pregnancy which had taken her life. He had only been three himself, but he still had fond memories of Renee, she had been a big part of his life when he was very young. Jacob had grown up watching Bella struggle without her mother, Charlie had become very withdrawn after Renee's passing and Bella had tried to compensate by being the perfect daughter. She tried never to cause Charlie an ounce of trouble, she was always home on time, did her homework, never cut school like he did on a daily basis, and always cooked amazing meals. In fact she had taken on the role of domestic goddess. As far as domestic matters were concerned, Charlie wanted for nothing, but Jacob was certain the man didn't even realise his daughter was suffering under the weight of trying to fill her dead mother's shoes. Jacob remained silent as Bella continued to lash out at him, he understood why and he didn't argue back with her. He knew she didn't mean any of her harsh comments, she was grieving and he could empathise with that. His mother may be alive, for all the use she was.

* * *

They reached the graveyard just as the rain began to fall. It was like clockwork, every year that they came here, you could be sure that the sky would turn grey and the rain would lash down. It was as if the heavens were crying for Renee Swan too, just like her daughter. Jacob stood a little away from Bella as she took the flowers out of her back pack and placed them gently on the grave. Jacob knew she liked to do this part alone. He never heard what she said to Renee, that was private and only for the dead woman to hear. Jacob pulled his hood up as the rain increased in intensity. Bella was kneeling in front of the grave now, pulling angrily at any stray weed. Her long hair was plastered to her head; she carried on weeding as if she didn't even notice the bad weather.

"I'm sorry, mom." Bella whispered. "I've just been so busy at school I haven't been able to get here. There." She brushed her hands, scraping off the dirt. "That looks much tidier. You used to love things in their place, remember?"

The only answer was the whistling of the wind as it chilled Bella's skin. Her hands shook as she finally let the tears fall. "I'm sorry I didn't get there, mom." She continued. "I tried, I really tried. Please, don't hate me? I love you." She put her hands over her face and rocked back and forth as she wept.

Eventually after a little time had passed she felt Jacob's warm hand touch her shoulder gently. "Come on, Bells. Time to go." He said softly. He helped Bella to rise and held her hand as they walked slowly out of the graveyard.

* * *

Bella rustled up a snack when they reached her house. Charlie still wasn't home, and there was no telling when Billy would get back from work. He was working away again. Sarah was supposed to have been staying in the house while Billy was away to keep an eye on Jacob and the twins to make sure they were fed and got to school on time, but Joshua had just been let out of prison and the two of them had gone on a bender to celebrate. No one had any idea when and if Sarah would turn up, or what state she would be in when she did. The twins were fourteen now and well able to look after themselves, as for Jacob he usually cycled to Forks and spent the evenings with Bella and Charlie, eating dinner with them until Charlie drove him home. Bella's father would ask where Sarah was and Jacob would make up some cover story about why she wasn't at home, and if Charlie didn't believe him he didn't comment. The older man was as silent as the grave now, he hardly seemed aware of what went on around him. The loss of Renee had knocked the life out of him and he acted on autopilot as he went to work, came home, ate, and then slept before beginning the process all over again. It was only to Billy that he occasionally opened up, and as Jacob's father was rarely at home as he had to search further and further afield for work, it wasn't that often.

While Jacob made himself comfortable in Charlie's recliner and watched the flat screen, Bella pulled out her books and began to do her homework. She worked in silence for a while until she got fed up with the loud sounds coming from the television. Jacob was watching a rerun of a Mariner's game. She slammed her pen down and glared at him. "Jeez, Jake you must have homework yourself? Turn that crap off and do it."

Jacob turned the sound down. He didn't like being lectured about school. As far as he was concerned it was a waste of time. He had much better things he could be doing. He wished he could persuade Bella to take some time out. He, Quil and Embry had plans to go cliff diving the next day as long as the weather cleared up a little. Bella worked too hard, she needed to slacken off and have a little fun. "I don't need to do homework." Jacob held up his hands in front of her. "These babies are the only things I need. As long as I can fix an engine I'll be fine."

"You need more than good mad skills to run your business, Jake." Bella retorted. "You need qualifications, you need…"

"Chill, Bells." Jacob reached out and tickled her a little, hoping to make her smile, but it didn't work. "I'm only ten; I have plenty of time to learn what I need."

"You have to start when you're young. You've missed so much school that you'll be…."

Jacob sighed heavily. "Bells, stop stressing." He took his feet off the table and slid on the floor in front of her. "You need a break." He grabbed her books and closed them. "Don't bother going to school tomorrow. Come to the res, me and the guys have great plans. We'll make up a kind of picnic, then head to the cliffs. You saw Sam and the others diving there the other week, remember? Fancy having a go? It's meant to be quite a rush." His eyes danced as he told her about his plans.

"You need to grow up." Bella said irritably.

"And you need to get that stick out of your butt." Jacob retorted. He stood up and began to walk away from her. "I'm going home." He announced.

" _I'm going home_." Bella mimicked him at exactly the same time.

Jacob whirled round and stared at her for a moment, his lips quivering as he tried to fight a smile. Bella's melancholy fell away as she looked into his amused eyes and she finally let out a small laugh. "Sit down before I knock you down."

"I'd like to see you try wimp." Jacob joined in her laughter as he reached down and ruffled her hair before flopping back into the recliner.

* * *

Charlie dropped Jacob home at about eight o'clock. He held up one hand and waved goodbye as he pulled back down the dirt track. Jacob watched him go until the cruiser's lights disappeared around the bend. He then pushed his bike toward the house and left it leaning against the porch as he headed inside. The lights were on when he went in and he expected to see his sisters lounging about in the front room, but instead he found his mother fast asleep on the old couch. Joshua was laid out beside her with his head in Sarah's lap and his long legs dangling over the edge. Joshua was still awake; his dark eyes glittered malevolently when he saw Jacob enter the room. "The wanderer returns." He sneered.

Jacob's eyes narrowed as they travelled to the empty bottles of alcohol littering the table. "Piss off Uley. You shouldn't be here."

"You're mom invited me." Joshua rolled onto his feet; he swayed a little as he tried to keep steady. The whites of his eyes were bloodshot and he reeked of stale beer and cigarettes. "Watch your manners you little shit."

Jacob wanted to gag. "Mind yours. My dad is due home soon and you know what he'll do if he catches you in this house." He retorted. "So I suggest you get your drunken bum out of here."

Joshua's top lip curled backwards as he lashed out and smacked Jacob around the back of his head. Jacob staggered a little, his cheeks were red and his eyes were filled with hate as he looked at the older man. The commotion had woken Sarah up; she opened her eyes and stumbled to her feet. "Jake?" She slurred.

Jacob just shot her a dark look. The twins surfaced from their room. They hovered in the doorway as they watched Joshua and Jacob face off with one another. This wasn't the first time this had happened. "You should go to bed." Rachel suggested to her brother, she was wary of Joshua; he had a vicious temper when he was drunk. She begged Jacob with her eyes to listen to her advice. Finally after one last glare at Joshua, Jacob stalked off and headed to his room, slamming the door after him.

Joshua smiled triumphantly as he kissed a confused Sarah and laughed mockingly. "Come on, darlin'. Let's head out and have some fun, its stifling in here."

Sarah seemed completely confused. Her drink addled brain was still half asleep. She allowed Joshua to pull her after him, shooting the twins a wink over his shoulder as he left. Rachel and Rebecca exchanged a relieved glance as they scuttled into the front room and began to clear away their mother's mess before Billy came home from his week away. The last thing they needed was a confrontation with their dad over their mother's latest misdemeanour's. In their minds life was much easier that way.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading**_!


	11. Chapter 11

**Drowning**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews, Nikki.**_

 **Part Ten**

Jacob sat on the edge of the cliff with his legs dangling precariously over the edge. He was enjoying the peace and quiet; he stared down at the sea below, although it was still choppy, it was much calmer than the previous day. The weather had improved considerably and he was now waiting for his friends to arrive so they could attempt the infamous cliff dive. He had been unable to persuade Bella to cut school and join them, she chided him again for slacking off but after the previous night's events with Joshua and his mother, he had an urge to just be reckless. Thinking about his mother just brought his mood down and he was thankful when he finally heard his friend's noisy approach. As usual Quil was making enough noise for ten people, he was hyper at the best of times, Jacob's other friend Embry was much quieter.

"Hey, dude!" Quil hailed him as he dropped the bag he was carrying next to Jacob. He heard the distinct clink of glass and glanced at Quil enquiringly. A huge grin crossed Quil's face as he began to open the bag and rummage around inside. Embry made himself comfortable next to Jacob as they both waited for the big reveal. "I've brought something that is going to make this day much more memorable." He continued. "Ta dah!" Quil pulled out a large bottle of Jack Daniels. His grin widened. "Borrowed this from my grandfather, he won't miss it, it's been in the drinks cabinet forever." His eyes sparkled as he held the bottle in front of Jacob and Embry triumphantly.

Jacob's face darkened as he stared at the bottle. Was Quil for real? Could his friend really be that clueless? His eyes travelled to Quil's face, he was looking a little uncertain now that his two friends didn't seem as eager as he was about his prize. Quil put the bottle down beside him as the silence became more tension filled with each passing second. "I thought it would be fun." His voice sounded extra loud and he gulped as both Jacob and Embry continued to stare at him with stony expressions. "Come on guys, lighten up?" He continued. "What's the big deal?"

"The big deal?" Jacob grabbed the offensive bottle and shook it in Quil's face. "Are you really that dumb?"

"Yeah Quil." Embry shook his head in disgust. He had risen to his feet and had his hands thrust in his pockets. The fun had gone out of the day for him. "I'm going home. See you later." With his head down and his chin length black hair hiding his expression, Embry slouched off without saying anything further.

"I don't understand." Quil turned his attention to Jacob who was stuffing the bottle in his own back pack which was filled with his unopened text books. He hauled it onto his shoulder and began to follow after Embry. "Jake? Dude tell me what's wrong?" He called out in confusion.

Jacob threw him a look of disgust. "The fact that I have to even explain makes it all so much worse." He continued to walk away. "My mom's an alcoholic dickwad, and Kay is just recovering from her latest brush with the drink. Not everyone has the perfect life like you." He spat.

Quil's face paled a little under his tan skin as the enormity of his mistake sunk in. "Jake I'm sorry." He called after his friend.

"Just leave me alone." Jacob yelled as he disappeared out of sight, the bottle in his back pack weighing heavy on his shoulder like a bad omen.

* * *

Jacob was so distracted that he didn't notice that Billy's truck was parked outside, he had returned from his latest job and was in the house, unpacking and washing up after the long drive home. Jacob marched inside the house and headed straight for the kitchen so he could pour the bottle of Jack Daniels down the sink. He wanted it gone. Before he had time to follow through with his plan he heard movement behind him. He whirled around, his heart beating wildly in his chest, expecting to see his mom with Joshua, but it was his father. "Dad, you're home." He said stating the obvious.

Billy was wiping his hands with a towel; he had heard someone enter the house as he washing his face and had come to investigate. "And you it seems." His eyes narrowed as he studied his son. Jacob had guilt written all over him. "Why aren't you in school?"

"I was feeling sick." Jacob mumbled. He knew his dad would see right through that lie, but he was so startled to see Billy that he couldn't think of any better excuse.

"You don't look sick." Billy strode toward him as Jacob ducked his head. "Have you skipped school again? Have you?" He demanded. He was tired and irritable, it had been a long week and he hadn't been feeling that great. He had come home hoping for a little peace to be confronted with this. "Give me an answer?"

Jacob raised his head; he swallowed thickly as he dared to glance at Billy's irate face. "I told you already."

"And that is the story you're sticking with, huh?" Billy threw down his towel and shook his head in disbelief. "Do you know how hard I work to pay the bills so you have food to eat and a roof over your head? Do you think I work all the hour's god sends for fun? The least I should expect is that you get your lazy ass to school every day." He roared.

His loud tone startled Jacob, who jumped a little. His back pack jiggled the bottle and Billy heard the clink of glass. He was so attuned to Sarah's drinking that the sound seemed to reverberate around the house and sound louder than it actually was. Billy stalked toward Jacob, who began to back away from him until he hit the cabinets behind him and he could retreat no further. Billy held out one hand. "Give me your bag?" He ordered, his voice was ice cold.

Jacob knew there was no point in protesting. He handed his back pack over to his father and watched anxiously as Billy ripped open the bag and pulled out the bottle of Jack Daniels. "It's not mine." He whispered. He hated the fact that his voice was shaking. He had never seen his father so angry. Billy was gripping onto the bottle so tightly it looked as if it might shatter. "Is this your mother's?" He shook the bottle in front of Jacob's face for effect.

"No." Jacob mumbled.

"Where did you get this? Where? You know what this stuff does. You've seen the state of your mother when she drinks. How could you?" Billy snapped.

"I wasn't going to drink it. I would never do that." Jacob felt faint. His heart was beating so rapidly he thought he might pass out.

"Who gave you this?" Billy demanded again.

"I don't know." Despite his own anger at Quil for bringing the stupid drink in the first place he wasn't about to rat his friend out. It was something you just didn't do. It went against the bro code.

Billy's eyes closed as he tried to keep his temper under control. "You make me sick. Do you hear? Go to your room I don't want to look at you right now."

Resentment built up inside Jacob. He was sick of getting blamed for things that weren't his fault. First he'd been hit by Joshua and now his dad was unfairly accusing him of being a secret drinker like his mom. He felt his hands shaking as he took deep breaths. Everything felt out of control, he felt out of control. He couldn't breathe, not in this house. "It isn't mine." He yelled at Billy. "I hate this, I hate you." Jacob darted past Billy and ran out of the house. Billy chased after him but he wasn't quick enough, all he saw was Jacob disappearing down the dirt track on his bike as he cycled away.

* * *

Bella was writing furiously. She ignored Mike who was sitting near her and trying to get her attention. She wanted to get all her notes correct; there was no way she could fail. They had an upcoming test and Bella was determined to ace it. The higher the scores she got the easier it would be to progress to the next level. She wanted to be top of the class, she wanted to be perfect. The harder she worked the more ordered her life felt. She wanted to achieve something, something that would make her dad wake up and finally notice her again.

"Isabella Swan, can you come here for a moment, please?" The teacher's voice startled her. She raised her head and looked at him enquiringly. "There is someone waiting for you in the office. Could you go straight there please?"

Bella felt all eyes on her as she packed up her books and shoved them in her bag. Going to the office normally meant you were either in trouble or there was bad news. She couldn't be in trouble so it had to be the latter. With her heart in her mouth and lead in her chest she stumbled out of the classroom and took the long walk to the office. It had to be her dad. Charlie's job could be dangerous at times, had something bad happened to him? Was he injured? Had he been shot? Had he….different scenarios began to play out in her mind and she felt tears prick at her eyes as old memories of losing her mother assaulted her. By the time she reached the office she was in a distressed state and on the verge of a panic attack. "I was told to come here." She stammered to the school secretary who was sitting behind her desk.

"Are you feeling alright, dear?" The secretary immediately noted Bella's white face, she looked as if she was about to be sick.

"Is it my dad?" Bella clutched her bag to her chest as the tears finally escaped her eyes.

"No dear, a boy is here to see you. He called himself Jacob Black. He said he's a friend of the family. He looks very distressed himself, just like you. Is there something going on here?" She asked curiously.

"Jake?" Bella took a second to digest this news. So it wasn't her dad? Why was Jake in her school? She turned around and glanced through the glass panel into the corridor, she saw Jacob sitting on one of the chairs, his shoulders were hunched and he looked tense. She turned back to the secretary and forced a smile on her face. "Yeah, he is a family friend. I'll go talk to him. Thanks." She quickly exited the office before the woman could enquire further.

* * *

In halting sentences Jacob told her what had happened. Bella listened in silent horror as the events of the day unravelled. She couldn't believe that Quil had been so stupid or that Billy would actually think that Jake would turn to drink after seeing his mother become addicted. Jacob was trying not to cry, he hated doing so. It was very rare these days that he did, some dumb thing about being a man and not showing emotion, but he was on edge and Bella could do nothing but hug him fiercely until he calmed down.

After a while she let go and peered into his dark eyes. "You alright now?" She asked softly.

"Yeah." Jacob mumbled. "Sorry for losing it. I didn't know where else to go."

"You want to get out of here?" Bella asked as a way to distract him from his embarrassment that he had shed a tear.

"Where will we go?" Jacob wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and finally let a smile break out on his face.

Bella's heart lightened when she saw it. She thought hard for a second before taking his hand and yanking him toward the school entrance. "Bowling, I fancy going bowling." She announced. "Hitting those damn skittles is a good way to vent your frustration."

"It means you cutting school." Jacob automatically took Bella's bag from her and slung it over his shoulder. "Are you sure you're up for being a rebel?" He teased her.

"This one time maybe and it's only half a day." Bella squeezed his hand, glad to see him coming back to his old self.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Drowning**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews, Nikki. A few readers wanted me to clarify Jake and Bells ages at this point in the story. Jake is ten and Bells is twelve. Sam is sixteen, the twins are fourteen and of course Embry and Quil are ten too. Thanks!**_

 **Part Eleven**

Bella sat across from Charlie at the dinner table. After coming home from the bowling alley she had hurriedly made up her father's favourite dinner, making sure to use the best plates and cutlery. She was anxious in case the school had called Charlie and told him she had skipped for the afternoon, and she wanted to make a good impression as she tried to think up a good cover story. He had come in and followed his usual routine as he hung up his gunbelt, shrugged off his jacket and headed upstairs to freshen up. All the while he didn't say a word, other than a quick hello as he came into the house. Bella was finding it hard to read his mood, and she became more fretful as the minutes ticked by until his return to the kitchen. Perhaps he was working up to confronting her? She had to be ready.

But as he pulled out his usual chair and began to eat, he still didn't say anything. Bella watched him covertly as he dug his fork into the fried chicken and carefully used his knife to carve a slice off before placing it in his mouth and chewing. He seemed totally oblivious to the fact that she was not eating herself. Did he know or did he just not care that she had left school without telling anyone where she had gone? Bella felt her throat close up as Charlie continued to eat in silence. He asked her no questions about her day; he didn't compliment her on the food. He just sat there and ate it like he did every day. She might as well not exist. This wasn't what it had been like when her mom was alive. When Renee sat the table with them there had been life and laughter in the house. Now they might as well be dead or zombies for all the conversation they had with each other.

Bella felt tears well in her eyes as her frustration spilled over. She could no longer control her emotions. She had spent so long playing the dutiful daughter so as not to upset Charlie, but where had it got her? Nowhere, absolutely nowhere. Bella suddenly slammed down her knife and fork on the table. The loud sound finally caught Charlie's attention. He raised his head and actually looked directly at her for the first time. Bella's cheeks were flushed with rage and her large brown eyes shone with the loneliness she felt inside.

"Is something wrong?" Charlie eventually asked. He put his knife and fork down and waited for Bella to reply.

"Yes." Bella snapped. "Everything is wrong, everything." Her tears ran in rivulets down her face and she couldn't stop them. She noticed the uncomfortable expression crossing Charlie's face. He hated emotional displays and she could see he was already retreating from her. Before he could do so she brought up the one subject they never talked about. "Do you miss, mom? Do you?"

Charlie's whole body became tense. For just a brief moment, life seemed to flicker behind his eyes before it almost immediately faded. He pushed his plate away and wiped his mouth on the paper towel. "I don't want to discuss this now." He said coldly. "I've had a long day I'm going to my room. Goodnight, kiddo."

Bella's lower lip trembled as she watched him leave. The heavy tread of his footsteps on the stairs were like hammers to her already aching heart. She felt it shatter under the weight of her despair. She had tried and failed to pierce Charlie's melancholy. He had no fight left in him, and now neither did she. He obviously didn't love her enough if he couldn't even be bothered to try. Bella stood up from her seat and began to clear up the plates. Instead of putting them in the sink she shoved them all in the bin. The house felt stifling and she just wanted to get out so she could breathe. She remembered Jacob telling her about the cliff where he and his friends were going to dive. With this in mind, Bella pulled on a thick jacket and her hiking boots and quietly left the house. Taking her bike out of the shed at the rear of the house she began to peddle furiously as she headed for La Push.

* * *

Jacob guessed his dad would be waiting for him when he got home. He had half a mind to hide out at Embry's place but decided against it in the end. It was just putting off what was going to happen anyway. He steeled himself for a huge row as he slipped into the house, his whole body like a coiled spring as he waited for Billy to launch his attack. He found his father sitting on the old couch, his face showed he was deep in thought. There was no sign of the twins; they were probably hiding out at the Clearwater's with Leah. As soon as Jacob sidled into the front room Billy raised his head and gestured for him to sit down. Jacob perched on the edge of one of the chairs and waited for the explosion.

Billy cleared his throat before speaking. He could see the tension and anxiety written all over his son and it saddened him. This was what he had created; this was the life he had given his children. It was one of fear and uncertainty, and he hated himself for it. For too long he had hidden behind the fact that he needed to work long hours to pay the bills, but no more. Things had to change. He had done a lot of thinking while he had been alone in the house. He had waited for his daughters to come home but they had baulked and told him they were staying the night at the Clearwater's. Even the twins didn't want to be in the home he had created for them. It was time to face up to the truth and own his mistakes. "I want to say sorry, Jake. The way I acted today was wrong."

His father's words took the wind out of Jacob's sails completely. The tension oozed out of his body and he relaxed a little. "The bottle wasn't mine." He mumbled.

"I know." Billy sighed and smoothed his long hair back from his face, tying it back with an elastic band as he did so. "Old Quil called me; he found out that young Quil had stolen the bottle of Jack Daniels. He's being punished for it. I should have believed you. I'm sorry."

"Okay." Jacob didn't know what else to say. He wasn't used to having an adult apologise to him, let alone his father. He felt out of his depth. He remained mute as he waited for Billy to make the next move.

"Things are going to change around here, son." Billy stated firmly. "I am not going to travel away to find work anymore, not for the foreseeable future anyway. Old Quil has offered me some paid work. His house needs refurbishing and he offered me the contract. It means I'll be able to be at home in the evenings for a change. If I do a good job he says it's highly likely I will get other offers. He will put the word about."

"That's good." Jacob felt a sense of relief. With his dad at home that meant no more dealing with a drunken Sarah and Joshua Uley.

"One more thing." Billy continued. "You will be going to school. No more skipping. If you don't then there'll be trouble. Do you understand me? Education is important."

Jacob nodded his agreement. He could cope with that. Billy held out his arms for his son to come to him. Jacob paused for a second before giving in and hugging his father. "Life will get better, son. I promise." Billy patted Jacob on the back before releasing him, and it wasn't just Jacob whose eyes were shining with unshed tears.

* * *

Bella sat on the edge of the cliff in exactly the same spot as Jacob had earlier that morning. She stared down at the chaotic ocean beneath her. The white foam sprayed against the cliffs as the water hit them with force. It was very windy and Bella's thick hair whirled around her head like a dervish as she continued to look at the roiling sea below. Night was beginning to fall, obscuring everything around her. Bella stayed in the same spot, not moving, as she tried to work out why everything in her life was spiralling out of control. The same heavy guilt about the loss of Renee weighed her down, if she had been able to save her mother, then Charlie wouldn't be sad all the time, she would have a happy family unit. She wouldn't feel like such a failure, which is what she was.

"I'm sorry, mom." Bella began to sob, the tears trickling out of her already sore eyes. "I tried to save you I did. This is all my fault. All of it."

The only answer was the whistling wind as it continued to howl noisily around her. Bella leaned forward as a sudden urge to fall from the cliff overwhelmed her. It would be so easy, so simple to drop and let the ocean have her. Perhaps she would see her mother again? She closed her eyes and leaned further forward, holding out her arms in front of her. "I miss you mom." She whispered forlornly. "I miss you."

Suddenly a bright light flashed in her eyes. She paused and opened them, squinting as she tried to pierce the bright light. She twisted around and saw a pair of heavy boots in front of her. Her eyes travelled up a pair of denim clad legs until they found the face of her intruder, he was holding a torch and shining it right in her face. Bella felt her skin prickle as she stared into the eyes of Sam Uley.

* * *

"What the hell where you thinking leaning forward like that?" Sam chastised her. He glanced at her as he drove. Bella's head was bent and her hands twisting in her lap. He knew Bella on sight, knew that she was Charlie's Swan's daughter and hung around with Jacob and his family. He hadn't had much to do with her or the Black's. He kept his distance. He felt awkward as it was his father who was leading Sarah astray and he didn't feel like crossing paths with an irate Billy Black. He wondered how the man could still want to be married to Sarah. The res was ripe with gossip about why he hadn't divorced her, even though they hadn't lived together for years. "You could have fallen and killed yourself."

Bella let out a choked sob and mumbled an apology. "I wasn't going to jump or anything. I just needed some peace." She wiped her eyes with her hands, she felt embarrassed that Sam had caught her. He was sixteen, although he looked much older. He was very well built already; he must do weight lifting or something as his muscles were huge. She had only spoken to him on a few occasions. Jacob hated him simply because of who his father was. Bella had tried to tell Jake it wasn't Sam's fault who had sired him, but Jacob adamantly refused to acknowledge the guy.

Sam sighed heavily as he ran a hand through his short cropped hair. He could understand the need for peace. That was the very reason he had been out there himself, seeking something that seemed to elude him at every turn. "Well be more careful next time." He wasn't going to lecture the girl, she looked distraught enough already. He wondered what the hell had happened to drag her out there but decided it was none of his business; he had enough troubles of his own to deal with. He dragged his hand through his hair again, an old habit he had when stressed. He winced as he scraped the long cut on his hand. He had cut it earlier that morning when he had tried to fix the heap of crap he was driving now. He saw Bella look at him curiously and he held out his bandaged hand toward her. "Old war wound." He joked.

Bella mustered up a small smile but made no comment, they had reached her house anyway. Sam stopped the truck a little way from her house so Charlie wouldn't hear and jumped out so he could pull Bella's bike out the back. He handed it to her as she climbed carefully out of the truck and joined him. "Thank you for the lift." She said quietly. Before Sam could react she took his injured hand and ran her fingers over it lightly. He felt slight warmth before she immediately dropped it and backed away.

Sam watched her until he was sure she had made it safely inside the house. He sighed heavily again as he reached out to open the door of his truck, it was only then that he realised his hand wasn't hurting anymore. Frowning he unwound the bandage he had haphazardly used to cover his injury and gasped when he saw the line of unbroken skin across his palm. This couldn't be? He twisted his hand round every which way but it was true. His hand was healed. Sam turned back to stare at the house and saw a light come on in the front room. He saw Bella peep out between the curtains, her face pale as she waved at him before closing them again. He stood there for a long time deep in thought before he finally headed home.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Drowning**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews, Nikki**_.

 **Part Twelve**

Jacob collected his bike and joined his friend's Quil and Embry as they all left school together. It had taken a lot of apologies from Quil before Jacob and Embry had forgiven him, but being without his sidekicks had really shaken him up, and with the punishments meted out by his grandfather, he had definitely learned his lesson. As for Jacob he was trying to keep his promise to Billy and attend school regularly every day. He still got bored, but with his friend's willingness to change their ways too, it seemed easier to comply with his father's demands. The three of them cycled off toward the beach, Jacob was going to spend some time there before he headed off to see Bella. He had been very worried about her for the last few days, she had been very uncommunicative and seemed to be fretting about something, but when he tried to get her to talk, she remained mute.

As he cycled past Sam Uley, the older boy hailed him, trying to get his attention. Jacob ignored him; he didn't want anything to do with Joshua Uley's son. Looking at Sam reminded him too much of his father. But Sam wasn't going to be ignored. He jogged toward Jacob and the others and effectively stepped in front of his bike so he couldn't ride past. "Didn't you hear me calling you?" Sam asked, quite aware that Jacob had.

Jacob shrugged. "Nah."

Sam tried to hide his amusement. Jacob refused to look at him but this didn't particularly bother Sam, he could understand the kid's ambivalence. He hated his father too. He just wanted to ask Jacob some questions about Bella. After he had dropped her off the other night she had been on his mind. He couldn't get the fact that his hand had miraculously healed after she had touched him. There had to be a connection. "I need to ask you something."

"About?" Jacob raised his head and glared at Sam, irritation showing in every line of his body.

"You hang around with Bella Swan, don't you?"

Jacob frowned. "What has that got to do with you?" He demanded suspiciously. Quil and Embry exchanged worried glances.

"Calm down kid." Sam inhaled deeply. Jeez, he was only asking. "I just want to know how she is."

"Why?" Jacob sucked in his bottom lip as he gripped the handlebars of his bike.

"It's just a simple question." Sam was getting annoyed now. The damn boy was so defensive. "Do you have a problem?"

"Yeah, you. Just stay away from Bella." Jacob snapped. He quickly jerked his bike around and rode off furiously in the opposite direction so Sam had no chance of stopping him. Quil and Embry hesitated a moment before following.

Sam watched them go. "What an ass." He muttered under his breath before he gave up and walked away.

* * *

Bella was sitting at the kitchen table; she had the entire stock of photo albums spread out in front of her and was furiously sorting through them, finding the ones which featured either her mother on her own or Charlie and Renee together or a family group. A little while after Renee had died Charlie had taken down most of the photos. He couldn't bear to look upon the smiling face of his dead wife. Bella had sneaked some into her room just so she could have some tangible reminder of her mom. But Charlie had wiped every trace of Renee from the rest of the house; it was if Renee had never existed here. Bella had tried to be understanding, he was grieving for his wife and this was his way of coping, but it had been years now and Charlie still refused to talk about Renee or allow any mementoes to be placed anywhere. Well Bella had finally had enough.

After her near jump the other night it had pushed her into really thinking about how depressed she was feeling because of the situation at home. It was becoming intolerable. It wasn't fair that Charlie felt like he was the only one who had the right to grieve. Renee had been her mother and she should be allowed to talk about her, and celebrate what a wonderful woman and wife she had been. Bella hated to think of her father as selfish but that was exactly what he was being. Well no more. She had decided that she was going to force the issue. She would bring him back to life even if he hated her for it.

* * *

As soon as Charlie entered the house even through his fogged filled mind he could sense something was off. He hung up his gunbelt on its usual hook only to find a smiling picture of his wife gazing at him from a framed photo where the hook should have been. He felt a lump come into his throat as he stared in shock at Renee, he took in her bright brown eyes, the translucent skin and the way she had of tilting her head a little when she smiled. He didn't know what to think or feel. He just kept staring at the picture. It was a long time before he managed to tear his eyes away from the image. He shrugged his jacket off and went to throw it over the back of the recliner like he always did, but he was caught short when he found another picture of his wife on the cabinet beside the chair. This time it was their wedding photo. He had a huge grin on his face and a bemused expression as if he couldn't believe he had been lucky enough to marry the beautiful woman beside him. Renee was glowing as she smiled straight at the camera, giving a cheeky wink as she did so.

Charlie's hands shook as he forced himself to turn away, his heart was heavy in his chest and an unfathomable wave of sadness washed over him. It was all too much and he couldn't cope. But as he turned there was another picture tacked to the wall behind him. This time it was a family portrait. It had been taken not long after Bella came into their lives. They all looked so happy and full of life. Charlie couldn't bear it. This was torture, pure torture. Someone was playing a sick joke on him, putting all these photos around the house, reminding him just what he had had lost. Tremors ran through his body as he stumbled into the kitchen to find his daughter sitting surrounded by dozens and dozens of photos of the family. She stubbornly refused to look up at him as he stared at the collage of family life covering the table.

"What the hell are you doing, Bella?" He demanded. He couldn't take his eyes off the mass of images in front of him.

"I thought it was obvious. You might want to wipe every image of mom from the house, but I don't." Bella finally looked directly up at him. There was no trace of his usually compliant daughter. Bella was angry; it showed in every line of her body and especially in her eyes.

"You have no right to do this." Charlie felt another wave of emotion wash over him, emotion he couldn't bear to feel. He tried to shove it deep down inside the box he had created in his mind, but it refused to stay hidden.

"I have every right." Bella cried out suddenly. Tears began to spill out of her eyes as she shoved her chair back and stood up in front of him. "She's my mom and I miss her."

Charlie fell back in one of the other chairs. He put his head in his hands and tried to block her out. "This is my house." He muttered. "Put the photos away right now. Do as you're told."

"NO I WON'T." Bella cried out. "This is my house too. I want to see mom's face everywhere. I loved her; I want to be able to see her smiling. I don't want to think of her as cold and dead in the ground like you."

"HOW DARE YOU?" Charlie slammed his fists on the table. "Do you know how hard it is for me to get through every day knowing she is gone? Do you?"

"Yes I do." Bella retorted. "Mom died, dad. But I'm still here. I'm still here." She began to sob wildly, her body shaking. Her pale skin reddened with the force of her emotion as she tried to break through Charlie's melancholy. "Why won't you see me?"

Charlie stared at her for a long time before he got up again and literally fled the house. The door slammed after him. To Bella it sounded like the sealing of a tomb.

* * *

A knock on the door made Bella jump like a frightened rabbit, she had been sitting rigidly at the table waiting for Charlie to come home. He had to soon, didn't he? She had tried to prepare herself for the force of his reaction, but it had been so much worse than she had anticipated. Instead of the breakthrough she had hoped for, she felt as if she had made the situation a lot worse. She didn't want to answer the door but the caller wouldn't go away. Eventually she wiped her eyes and trudged to the door, only pulling it open slightly. "Yes." She was surprised and not too pleased to see Sam on the front porch. This was the second time he had come across her when she was upset and she felt embarrassed.

"Can I come in?" He asked as he ran a hand through his messy hair.

"Now's not a good time." Bella mumbled.

"You've been crying." Sam pushed on the door a little.

Bella stepped back; she hung her head trying to hide her red tearstained face. "What do you want?" She muttered. She wished he would get the hint and just leave.

"I came to check on you. After the other night…" Sam let his voice tail off. Yes, she had definitely been crying. Despite the multitude of his own problems, he couldn't get the fact that she had healed his hand out of his mind. She was a curiosity and he wanted to ask her more questions. He hadn't expected to come across her looking so distraught. He felt kind of sorry for her. Whatever was ailing her must be huge. She seemed as if she had a privileged life, but he more than anybody, knew what could go on behind closed doors. Sam suffered with a hero complex; it made him feel good if he could sort out other people's problems, even if the other person would rather he kept his nose out of it. But he wasn't good at stepping back. He decided that Bella needed rescuing from her situation whatever it was. "Come on, let's go." He held out his hand.

"No thank you." Bella began to push the door shut but Sam just got in the way.

"I want to help." He told her.

"She doesn't need your help." Jacob's voice made Sam twist around. Where the hell had the kid come from? He noticed Jacob's bike thrown to one side on the drive.

"Jake." Bella opened the door wider as he ran up the steps and darted inside. He stood in front of Bella protectively as he shielded her from Sam's gaze. Sam would have thought it was funny if the whole situation didn't seem to have such serious undertones.

"Back off, kid." Sam warned Jacob. "I'm only here to help."

"We don't need your kind of help." Jacob snapped. "I told you not to interfere." He shut the door in Sam's face effectively putting an end to the conversation.

 _ **A/N-thank you for reading!**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Drowning**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thanks for the kind reviews, Nikki.**_

 **Part Thirteen**

Jacob sat with Bella in the kitchen. He couldn't take his eyes off of the myriad of photos that were spread across the table. Most of them were of Renee, Bella's mother smiled up at him and it brought a lump to his throat. She had played a big part in his life and he missed her just as much as Bella in his own way, but he rarely mentioned her, he was worried about upsetting Bella. But now it suddenly occurred to him that perhaps he should have done. He knew how shut down Charlie had become since his wife's death. Who else would she have to talk to about her mom? Not her stupid school friends, they hadn't known Renee, not like he had.

"Bells," He began tentatively. "Do you want to talk?"

"No." Bella began to scoop the photos into a big box; she closed the lid firmly and then stood on a chair and shoved the box on top of one of the cupboards.

Jacob watched her silently, unsure what to say next. He was having trouble reading Bella's mood and didn't know what to say as he was worried about upsetting her further. He deviated away from the subject of Renee and instead asked her about the other thing weighing on his mind, Sam Uley. "Why was Sam here, Bells?"

Bella became rigid. She flushed a little before sitting down and fiddling with a stray thread on her shirt. She refused to look directly at Jacob which gave him the hint that she was hiding something. "I don't know why he was here." She lied.

Jacob's eyes narrowed. He knew she was fibbing, and he didn't like the fact that she was. What was she hiding? "He tried to ask me about you today. He wanted to know if you were alright. Why would he need to know that?"

"What is this? An interrogation?" Bella yanked on the thread and it broke off. She threw it in the bin angrily. She was upset with herself. She should never have used her powers on Sam. He had a cut that was all. It was hardly life threatening. She couldn't understand why she had done it, and she instantly regretted it afterwards. He had obviously made the connection and he probably wanted to question her about it. She had exposed herself needlessly and now she felt vulnerable.

"I'm not interrogating you." Jacob was hurt by her assertion. "But I know you're lying to me. I can tell. I know you, remember?" His dark eyes studied her closely.

"You think you know me, huh?" Bella stood up and turned away from him. She'd had a rotten day. First she had upset her father and he had gone missing, then Sam had turned up unexpectedly, frightening her with his assumptions and now Jacob was questioning her too and it was all becoming too much. Jacob assumed he knew her, but he didn't, not really. He didn't know her darkest secret, the one she had kept hidden until she had slipped up with Sam. Bella's emotions were a bundle of fear mixed with sadness. She was so scared and no one could help her. Jacob certainly couldn't, he was too young. She was just a freak of nature.

Jacob could see the myriad of expressions crossing Bella's face. He reigned in his own curiosity and got up from his seat to join Bella. He put a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her, but she shrugged off his touch. "Why won't you talk to me?" Jacob stepped back, unable to hide how her rejection had upset him. Why was she acting like this? He didn't understand. Was there more to this Sam thing than he knew about? Even though he tried to stop himself the words spilled from his lips anyway. "Is there something between you and Sam? Is that it? He's trouble Bella, he is. You have to stay away from him. He's Joshua Uley's son, remember?" He tried to touch her again but Bella shook him off.

"You have no idea, Jacob." Bella felt more tears prick at her eyes as she vented her frustrations on the closest person to her. She couldn't stop herself even though she wanted to. ""You're just not mature enough. You're just a kid."

"A kid?" Jacob bit down on his lower lip as he tried to stem the tide of hurt which was washing over him. Well if she thought he was just a kid then obviously she didn't want him around anymore. She seemed to have already replaced him with Sam _so fucking mature_ Uley. "I'll go then; my immaturity is obviously getting on your nerves." He waited a moment to see if she would take back her barbed comment, but when she remained silent Jacob shot her a glare before fleeing the house.

Hearing the door slam for a second time that day sent Bella into an emotional tailspin. She had done it now, driven away the only person who cared about her! Well that was it; there was no point in staying around anymore. Everyone would be better off without her. Bella thundered up the stairs, her eyes streaming with tears. She opened her wardrobe and drawers and began to fling clothes and underwear haphazardly on her bed. She wanted to be gone before Charlie did finally come home.

* * *

Billy was astonished to find Charlie sitting on his porch. He had been alerted by the sound of the cruiser pulling up outside. He came and sat down beside his friend. Charlie's head was bent and he looked as if he was shaking. It was only when Billy peered closer that he heard the choking sobs emanating from Charlie's throat. Billy didn't think he had seen Charlie cry, not since the day he had been told Renee had died. At the funeral he had remained dry eyed, and whenever the subject of his wife was brought up, Charlie would refuse to talk. But somehow, after so long, something had tipped him over the edge and Billy was glad to see it. He put a hand on his friend's shoulder and sat silently as he witnessed Charlie's release.

* * *

A couple of hours later Jacob appeared. Billy and Charlie were sitting silently on the porch looking out at the horizon and drinking a cold beer. Charlie had finally stopped crying and now just seemed exhausted, but calm. Billy could already see a difference in his friend, his eyes which had been so dull for so long, were now clear. The life which had been suspended for so long was back. Jacob didn't greet either of them, he tried to step around his father, but Billy stopped him.

"Where are your manners, boy?" Billy looked pointedly at Charlie.

"Well I'm just an immature idiot. What would I know about manners?" Jacob retorted. He sidestepped his father and rushed inside.

"Kids." Billy muttered in exasperation.

Charlie sighed. "Speaking of kids, I better get home and apologise to Bells. I have a lot of making up to do." He got up and passed Billy his empty can. "Thanks for…you know." He couldn't put his gratitude any better than that but he knew Billy understood.

"Get on home and give that girl of yours a big hug, chief." Billy slapped his friend on the back. "I think you both need it."

Charlie swallowed thickly and nodded. He said his goodbyes and headed to his cruiser, his mind filled with worry about how the hell he was going to make things right with his little girl.

* * *

The house was dark and silent when Charlie got home. He went inside, a feeling of foreboding entering his heart. Perhaps she had gone to bed early? Charlie ran lightly up the steps and peered into Bella's room. She wasn't there and for some reason her wardrobe was wide open and the chest of drawers. His worry increased as he entered the room and checked for her clothes, a lot of them were gone. "No, Bells. No." He ran back down the stairs calling for Bella, hoping that he was wrong and he hadn't driven her away, but as soon as he entered the kitchen he saw the white envelope with one word scrawled across it.

 _ **SORRY X**_

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Drowning**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews, Nikki**_

 **Part Fourteen**

Missing posters had been placed everywhere, they were tacked to trees, buildings, and Bella's face appeared in shop windows as the owners put them up in some vain hope that Charlie's daughter would be spotted by somebody, anybody. It had been seven days since her disappearance and Charlie was on the verge of collapse, the sightings that had been called in had turned out to be false, some had been deliberate hoaxes, some had been genuine mistakes, as people would see a young girl with long, brown hair and pale skin and project Bella's face onto them. Charlie and his fellow officers followed up every lead, even the ones that they knew deep down were false, they left no stone unturned, but there was nothing. Bella had seemingly vanished from the face of the Earth as if she had never existed.

Billy and Harry, Charlie's closest friends spurred into action, Bella spent a considerable amount of time on the res and was a well-known face in the area. They ordered search parties, thinking that Bella may have hidden herself away in some of the more remote areas of La Push. But each time they came up against nothing but dead ends. Jacob had been questioned; he had effectively been the last person to see Bella. He was absolutely distraught. He told them about his argument with Bella and how he had left her house in a temper, their last words had been harsh and he kept replaying what he had said over and over in his head. This was all his fault, instead of being the friend Bella needed, he had let his jealousy over Sam push her away. He knew she was upset and he had only selfishly thought of his feelings instead of hers. If only he had done things differently, if only….those words tortured him constantly night and day. He tried in his own way to search for Bella, but after exhausting all the places he thought she would go, he gave into despair. By the end of the week Jacob had shut himself away in his room, refusing to eat or talk to anyone as he grieved for his friend.

Sam had been questioned too when Jacob had revealed that he had visited Bella that day and was the cause of the argument between them. Sam had been very taciturn, not revealing much, just telling Charlie and the other officers that he had seen Bella upset one day and decided to check on her, but that Jacob had dived in and shut the door in his face. He hadn't seen her since. Charlie tried to get more information out of Uley's son but Sam had deflected his questions, insisting he knew nothing and was sick of the harassment.

Charlie didn't sleep and barely ate. He was an emotional and physical wreck by the end of the week and he was becoming a danger to himself and others as he insisted on going out all hours of the night and driving further and further afield. He nearly ended up in a ditch one night when a deer ran out in front of the cruiser. After this Billy and Harry took turns watching over their friend in case he did anything else stupid.

* * *

Another week dragged slowly by, the tips became more of a trickle and slowly as the third week approached there came a day when there were no sightings to report at all. The officers were put on other cases and it was left to Charlie, who had been given a month's compassionate leave, and his friends to continue the search alone. Bella had not used her phone or touched her bank account. As far as Charlie knew she had a little cash but that would have run out by now. His face became haggard as he tried to summon up the will to continue. This was all his doing; he had let his grief over Renee push his daughter to act rashly. She had tried to get through to him but he had pushed her away, and now it was too late. At night he would hold the envelope with the word _sorry_ scrawled across it and cry silent tears which he should have shed a long time ago. How ironic that he could weep now when he should have done so a long time ago?

* * *

Billy pushed on the door to Jacob's room but something was wedged in front of it so he couldn't get inside. He knocked and called his son's name but Jacob didn't respond. Billy was becoming increasingly worried about Jacob's wellbeing; he was eating so little he looked ill. Billy heard him crying in his sleep of a night and mumbling Bella's name. He hoped Charlie's daughter would be found soon or Jacob would end up in hospital. In the end he shoved hard on the door and managed to move the chair Jacob had wedged under the handle to keep it closed. He went inside only to find Jacob curled up on his side facing the window. He was crying quietly, obviously upset that another day had passed without any sign of his best friend.

"Jake." Billy hunkered down by the bed and forced his son to turn and face him. Jacob's face was a mask of pain, his cheeks coated with tears. He was actually shaking. "Oh god, Jake. C'mere." Billy put his arms around his son and held Jacob as he continued to cry.

* * *

Sam opened the cupboards in the kitchen and began to empty food into a bag he held open in front of him. He tried to be as quiet as possible or his mom would hear. Allison was in the front room dozing after another hard day cleaning people's houses. He felt guilty taking the food but he didn't really have much choice. He would make sure to replace it as soon as he could when he got his next pay check from his part time job. After filling the bag he carefully opened the fridge and took out the bottle filled with water he had chilling inside. After adding this to his stash he glanced at the clock on the wall. It was gone nine, it would be dark enough now for him to slip out without being seen.

After checking that Allison was still asleep, Sam snuck out of the house, the bag slung over his shoulder. He climbed into his old truck and started the engine; he winced as it sounded loud in the silent night. He held his breath for a moment, worried in case the noise had disturbed his mother, but Allison slept on completely oblivious. Sam exhaled in relief as he backed out of the drive and headed for the main road out of La Push.

* * *

Billy had persuaded Jacob to leave his room and get something to eat. His sisters gazed at him with sympathetic eyes as they placed a variety of food in front of their brother. They may not say it verbally but they loved their little brother despite their many clashes. Billy thanked them and they all sat around the table as a family and ate in silence as they all thought about the missing girl outside and alone in the dark night.

They had nearly finished eating when a knock at the door interrupted them. Billy immediately got up from his seat and went to answer it. He felt Jacob's dark eyes on him the whole time. Receiving visitors this late at night usually meant bad news; Billy hoped it wasn't about Bella. He cautiously opened the door to find Sarah on the porch. She had her arms wrapped around her middle. Billy recoiled from the strong smell of drink radiating from her. He sighed heavily as he stepped outside and closed the door after him.

"What do you want, Sarah?" He asked coldly.

Sarah shuddered a little. She turned her face and looked up at him. It was only when the faint light from the moon shone on her skin that he saw the huge bruise covering her cheek. "I didn't know where to go." She slurred, more from the pain in her face then the alcohol she had consumed.

Billy peered at his wife. She had changed so much in the last few years. Her looks had started to go as the drink bloated her face and body. There were lines covering her skin which only a woman twice her age would normally accrue. Her relationship with Joshua was slowly killing her; it seemed her lover had hit her again. It wasn't the first time she had ended up begging him for sanctuary. Billy would let her stay and warn her to stay away from Joshua but she always inevitably went back. "Is there no one else you can stay with?" He knew it was useless asking but he went ahead and did so anyway. Sarah had no friends, not sober ones anyway, and not ones who would take her in at a moment's notice.

"Just for the night, Billy." She mumbled. "For old time's sake."

The door opened spilling light onto the porch. Sarah squinted as she peered at her son who was standing in the doorway. "Jake. I've come to see you." She shuffled forward with her arms open.

Jacob dodged her embrace and darted back inside. Billy felt a flare of anger toward his wife. He dug in his pocket and took her hand, shoving some money into her fist. "Take this and get a room somewhere. I can't have you here. Goodbye Sarah." He then turned, walking inside and shutting the door in her face. He was done.

* * *

Sam drove down the long sweeping driveway. It was quite overgrown, the tall trees and shrubbery covered most of the gravel path and he had to be careful to negotiate his way through. It must have been decades, maybe longer since anyone had cut them back. It would have been quite the grand entrance in its day. He heard the long branches scratching at the paintwork on his truck as he forced his way past. It was so dark he was glad that the headlights lit the way forward. Eventually after ten minutes of careful driving he broke free and parked up outside the palatial mansion that was at the end of the drive.

The huge building was painted a soft, faded white. It was three stories tall, rectangular and well proportioned. It had a deep porch which wrapped around the first storey. In the distance Sam could hear the river running, it was hidden by the tall trees which surrounded the mansion, effectively hiding it from prying eyes. It was the perfect hiding place and hadn't been lived in for a long time. The family that must still own it never visited or stayed inside. It had been well over a hundred years since the last known residents had walked its halls. In fact it had essentially been forgotten about by most people; only a certain few on the reservation remembered its existence. Sam only knew of it because he had hiked here once with his friends to check if the old legends were true. It seemed the old men's tales had some basis in fact after all. He didn't really believe in the old legends of the cold ones, but it made for a good horror story to be shared around the camp fire.

Sam took his torch out of the bag and flashed it three times as a signal. He waited for a moment until he saw an answering flash. He grinned as he ran to the porch. The front door had been left ajar and he slipped inside. He turned on his torch and navigated his way to the front room, it was open plan and spacious, and looked particularly eerie with all the dusty white sheets covering the furniture which strangely had been left behind by the previous owners. It all looked rather expensive when he had sneaked a peek. Pride of place went to a grand piano which was on a raised portion of the floor. The beam from Sam's torch reflected off of the huge glass panels which covered the south facing wall. The mansion was an oddity indeed.

"Hey." Movement behind him made Sam turn around. "I was getting worried."

"Sorry had to wait until my mom fell asleep. I have food and water." Sam smiled as he dumped the bag full of food on the wooden floor. He set his torch down on the floor and its beam created a warm cocoon.

Slowly Bella emerged into the light and smiled nervously. "Thank you." She whispered as she knelt down on the floor and began to rifle through the bag.

"You're welcome." Sam replied before kneeling down beside her.

 _ **A/N-thank you for reading!**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Drowning**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews! I know some of you are confused as to why Sam hasn't told Charlie or anyone else about Bella's whereabouts. In this story Sam is still sixteen and as I mentioned before he has a bit of a hero complex. He thinks he is saving Bella, he knows her secret and wants to protect her. He is not the same Sam as in canon. That Sam was older and jaded from his experiences of being the first to phase and of course tragically losing Leah after his imprint with Emily, which was also fraught with problems. By showing the background of how our fave characters have been brought up I am trying to show how their experiences differ from those in canon. LOL, I don't think I'm explaining myself very well, I'm knackered; no sleep does that to you. There is nothing worse than insomnia….I'll stop rambling now, on with the story….**_

 **Part Fifteen**

Bella felt lonely again once Sam had gone. Being alone in such a huge, isolated house was quite eerie. After the first few days she had slowly gotten used to the intense silence and stopped jumping at every imagined creak. She spent most of her days in the upstairs rooms, only slipping down to collect another book from the study she had found which had vast shelves filled with them. It was like having her own personal library and Bella was in heaven. She loved the feel and smell of the old books, most of them were dusty with disuse and she had spent the first day carefully cleaning them up before she dared to touch them. A lot of the books were by authors she had never heard of, and one entire part of the wall was covered with heavy medical encyclopaedias. Whoever had lived in the mansion before must have been a doctor of some kind. The collection was vast and must be worth a lot of money.

Being able to while away the time reading gave her something to do, and she loved sitting out on one of the balconies at the back of the house, catching the rays of the early morning sun as it rose, flooding the heavens with light. It was so peaceful, but quite disconcerting at times when she thought about how isolated she really was. She had expressed her worries to Sam, and he had returned with a cheap cell phone which belonged to his mom. Allison never used it and it lay in a draw, totally forgotten about. He had put some credit on it and told her she could ring him night or day if she needed help when he wasn't there. It gave Bella a little reassurance, a connection with the outside world, and made her feel less alone.

Given that she was by herself a lot of the time it was surprising how quickly the hours whiled away. It was like being in her own personal bubble, her life felt surreal, as if she was one step removed from the world. She thought about her dad a lot and Jake. But she was still in the mind-set that they were better off without her. The burden of her secret power eased now she was alone, Sam had sworn an oath that he would never tell a soul. She had confided in him about her worries, and the day she had saved her mother, Sarah and Jacob when their car had crashed, and then her utter failure to save Renee a second time when she died. She had cried an ocean of tears after this confession, and Sam had held her and did his best to soothe her guilt.

It was cathartic finally being able to open up to someone else, and comforting that he was so ready to believe her. Another less open minded individual would have thought she was mad, but Sam believed her, maybe in part because he had seen the results of her handiwork. But Sam could only visit her for a few hours in the evening so for the best part of the day she was by herself. By the end of the third week Bella began to pine for her family. She missed her dad, missed her home and most of all missed her daily contact with Jacob. The latter had been a big part of her life since he was born, and she couldn't remember a day passing when she hadn't seen him. Now she had spent nearly a month away from him with no contact. The argument they'd had was petty, she knew that now, and she began to wonder how he was faring now that she had been gone so long. She had asked Sam about him but he had just shrugged and said he didn't come across Jacob much; he kept his distance because of his father's association with Sarah. So Bella had no idea just how bad Jacob was suffering during her absence.

That morning when she woke he was still on her mind; she hadn't slept well as her anxiety reached new heights. She didn't know what to do; she missed him and wanted to hear his voice. She had the phone, but if she rang she couldn't be sure he would answer. Bella fretted about it all day, worrying whether she should maintain her silence or try and call Jacob. By late afternoon she had decided to make an attempt, he had to be back from school, she had no idea he hadn't even been going due to his listlessness and worry over where she was. She rang his home number and waited with baited breath, it seemed to ring for an eternity before it was picked up, but it wasn't Jacob who answered it was Rachel. Bella ended the call, her whole being flooded with disappointment. She decided to try again a little later. Around five she called again but this time it was Billy who answered. Bella ended the call again, feeling the same disappointment flow through her for a second time.

More time passed, she didn't know whether to try again. Was there any point? How could she be sure he was ever going to be the one to pick up? However as the hours dragged by she became ever more desperate and as eight rolled around she rang the Black's house again.

"Hello."

His voice sounded listless and very unlike his usual self. Bella swallowed thickly, hearing him speak was like a shot to the heart, she had really, really missed him. When she didn't answer him he nearly put the phone down. Bella had to force the words out of her mouth. "Jake…Jake it's me. It's Bella."

* * *

Jacob was glad that Billy had dozed off. He would never have been able to get out of the house otherwise. He pulled his bike out of the garage and cycled madly off toward Quil's house. He needed to borrow some money and as Quil had just had a birthday, he still had money that was given to him by his numerous relatives. Quil always made a bomb on his birthday and Christmas. Jacob had called him and begged his friend for a loan. Quil, still eager to make amends for stealing the alcohol, readily agreed. He met up with Jacob outside his house and slipped him the money.

"Should I even ask what it's for?" He asked.

"I was never here." Jacob punched his friend on the shoulder in gratitude. "I won't forget this."

Quil's cheeks turned red with embarrassment and he scuffed his sneakers in the dirt. "Whatever dude. Just be careful."

"Always." Jacob flashed him a reassuring grin before he cycled off back to his house. He dumped his bike back in the garage and made another call. He was glad to see his dad was still asleep, the twins were in their room listening to music and taking no notice of what their little brother was up to. Jacob left his dad a quick note for when he woke up and worried where he had gone. Jacob didn't let him know where he was headed, just said it was something important. He left again, running to the end of the dirt track where a taxi was waiting for him.

* * *

The taxi dropped him off in front of the long overgrown drive. The driver looked askance at him, not happy about leaving a young kid essentially on the side of the road with night drawing in. "You sure this is where you want to be?" He asked warily.

"Yes. Honest." Jacob quickly threw Quil's money at the man and slipped out of the car. The driver frowned, tapping on the steering wheel as he watched the young boy disappear into the undergrowth. He was about to go after him when he got another call. Still feeling a little ambivalent he finally pulled away and drove the back the way he had come.

* * *

It was scary trying to negotiate his way down the overgrown drive. The stones crunched under his feet and he kept getting hit in the face by a stray branch. However Jacob was so desperate to reach Bella that he plodded on, trying to ignore the ominous sounds on either side of him. The driveway got a little clearer the further he got and, after what seemed an eternity, he broke through the last of the undergrowth and saw the huge white mansion looming in front of him. It fairly took his breath away as he stared up at it. The house was a legend among his tribe. Because of who his father was it had been drummed into him that the mansion belonged to the cold ones who had made the treaty with his ancestors so long ago, one of them he had been named after. He carried Ephraim as his middle name. Jacob didn't take the legends seriously, like Sam he thought they were good for telling over a campfire to scare the little ones, but seeing this huge place in real life actually made him think twice. It was even more disturbing that his Bells had been here alone for over three weeks.

Jacob shook himself a little and he proceeded to run up to the front porch. The huge double doors with their reflective glass shone his image back at him and for a moment he thought someone was standing behind him, until he realised he had been spooked by his own reflection. He tentatively pulled one of the doors ajar and went inside. Jeez, it was even more eerie inside. He was startled by the furniture which was covered in huge white dust sheets. They looked like ghosts in the half dark. How did Bella stand it? And where was she? Jacob hadn't told Bella he was coming to find her. He had promised her he wouldn't tell anyone she had rung him, and he had agreed to wait for her next call. He had been so relieved to hear from her at all. It was a spur of the moment decision to come to her hiding place. She had been hesitant at first to tell him where she was, but he had wangled it out of her after he had told her just how much he had been suffering in her absence.

Jacob hunted around the downstairs area but couldn't find her so he knew he was going to have to venture up the grand winding staircase. He ran up the steps quickly, keeping his eyes and ears open for any sound of movement. He was still feeling a little freaked out, he didn't like the place at all, and to him it had an ominous undertone. Finally he reached the top storey. He checked all the rooms quickly but there was no sign of Bella, he began to wonder if he had dreamt the phone call from her, or was he dreaming now? It sure felt like it. At the end of the long narrow hall he came to the last room. When he poked his head in it too looked deserted, but he noticed an open door leading onto a balcony. Jacob took a deep breath and tiptoed inside the room and toward the open door, and as he peered outside there she was, sitting on a comfy chair, her knees drawn up in front her with a book resting on them. She had two lighted candles beside her as she read silently. She was so engrossed in her novel she was totally unaware of his presence. The soft lighting made her appear ethereal. It was if she was an angel sent down to Earth, her long brown hair shone in the dull glow from the candles. She had it pulled back in a loose ponytail, her translucent skin only made her appear more otherworldly. Jacob was transfixed as he watched her from the shadows. He couldn't verbalise how he was feeling in that moment, but his heart beat loudly in his chest and a rush of love washed over him as he exhaled. He hadn't realised he had been holding his breath.

"Bells." He said softly.

Bella jumped, her large brown eyes looking haunted as she put down her book and stared into the room. "Who's there?" She asked worriedly.

"It's me." Jacob stepped out of the shadows and ran over to her, scooping her up into a tight bear hug, squeezing the breath from her body as he did so. He knew in that moment that he never wanted to let her go.

 _ **A/N-thank you for reading!**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Drowning**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews, Nikki. The words in italics in this chapter are from other sources!**_

 **Part Sixteen**

Bella had to take a few deep breaths when Jacob finally released her. She stared at him in wonder, still shocked that he had turned up unexpectedly. She had no idea how he had even managed to make the journey. The mansion was quite a distance even from Forks, and hidden well back from the main road. Jacob was still grinning at her, his white teeth shone in the darkness and before she had a chance to speak he hugged her again, but not as tightly. It was only when he stepped back that she finally took in how much weight he had lost. Bella gasped, he had told her he had been suffering in her absence, but now seeing the evidence with her own eyes, made it painfully clear how selfish she had been by hiding away.

"Oh, Jake, I am so sorry." Bella whispered as she laid a hand on his cheek. "I should have called you sooner. I don't know…I've just been so…so…" She couldn't find the words.

However Jacob understood. He put his hand over hers for a moment. "It doesn't matter. I'm here now and you're okay. We'll sort it out." He pulled her hand from his face and laced his fingers with hers as he led her back to the bench seat she had been sitting on when he had interrupted her. He perched beside her as they both looked out at the breath taking view. You could see for miles. The sky was a blanket of stars and the dark tops of the trees waved gently in the breeze. "I can see why you like sitting out here." Jacob marvelled.

"Yeah." Bella agreed. "I've slept out here a few times. I'm not a fan of the downstairs. It's too creepy with all that covered furniture." She shuddered a little.

"I admit I was spooked too when I first came in. Where do you sleep other than out here? I've looked in all the rooms and there are no beds."

"That is odd, isn't it?" Bella mused. "I mean there is every other type of furniture imaginable but no beds."

"That's because the original owners never slept at all." Jacob said mysteriously.

Bella raised her eyebrows at him. "Seriously? Is this one of your ghost stories?"

Jacob settled back on the bench and smiled at her wickedly. "You ever heard of the cold ones?" He asked.

Bella shook her head. She was captivated by the light shining in his eyes. Whatever had ailed him seemed to have gone now they were together. She had missed him so damn much. No one got her like Jacob did. She leaned back and watched in amusement as he began to spin his tale.

* * *

" _This story takes place in La Push, a town roughly 20 miles out of the town of Forks, Washington and is located on the Pacific coast near the Quileute Indian Reservation. Legends of the tribe date back before records were officially kept. The stories were passed down from one generation to the next, the Quileute Legends were told and retold and have remained a vital part of the Quileute's heritage. Let me share one of these tales with you._

 _Long ago, the harbor was settled by the Quileute tribe. Although Spirit warriors before Kaheleha existed, he was the first noted as the first great Quileute Chief Spirit warrior. When chased from the harbor, the tribe would retreat to ships in the harbor and leave behind their bodies, using wind and animals to chase enemy tribes from their lands. They would then return to the ships and their wives victorious._

 _After many generations passed, Chief Taha Aki has assumed the role and was known for his wisdom and peace, but the tribe was betrayed by a warrior, Utlapa who was then ordered to leave and never return to Quileute lands. He hid in the forest to seek his revenge. One day, Taha Aki left his body to sweep through the lands, even in times of peace to watch over his tribe. He was then betrayed by Utlapa and instead of just killing the Chief, he stole the chiefs body and slit his own bodies throat leaving Chief Taha Aki with no body and no way to return to the human world. Taha Aki watched as Utlapa ordered no warrior_ _enter the spirit world and as he assumed many unheard of changes to the tribe._

 _Taha Aki wandered aimlessly in the forest until one day a wolf followed him and he requested the wolf share his body with him, the wolf accepted and made room for Taha. Man and wolf returned to the harbor, but quickly retreated. An older warrior named Yut decided to disobey the false Chief's order and cross into the spirit world. But, the false Chief found his body before Yut could return and claim his body and warn the tribe, he died as the false Chief Utlapa slit his throat. As Taha Aki joined the wolf, his love of his tribe and his people rocked the wolf and turned the wolf into a man. He had a new form, not the same as his old, but reflecting the spirit of Taha Aki._

 _Taha Aki assumed his role as the Chief of the tribe and was regarded as Taha Aki the Great Wolf leading the tribe for many, many years and fathering many son's who could also turn into wolves. After many years Taha gave up his spirit wolf once finding his true love, but a threat loomed. Several young women of the Makahs (a neighboring tribe) went missing and blamed the wolves. Taha tried to assure the neighboring tribe that the wolves had no wrong doing, but out of fear this did not calm the Makahs. Chief Taha Aki did not want a war, so he appointed his oldest wolf son, Taha Wi to find the true culprits of the several missing tribe's women._

 _What Taha Wi and the five other wolves found would shape the way the Quileute tribe regarded the "cold ones." After finding a strange sweet scent accompanied by a human scent and blood on the trail, Taha Wi sent half the pack back to the harbor, as Taha Wi and his two brothers did not return._

 _A year later two Makahs tribes women went missing in the same night, the wolves were sent out, but only one returned the eldest son of Taha Aki's third wife, Yaha Uta. Yaha described the speed of the creature they found and that the Makahs women had been kidnapped to satisfy the "cold ones" thirst. Yaha Uta had not returned empty handed, he came with chunks of the creatures flesh and the horrified elders set the remains on fire._

 _Little did the Quileute's know, the creature had a mate. The cold woman entered the village with the sun shimmering off her skin, she was beautiful, but deadly. Yaha transferred to his spirit wolf and alerted the elders of the_ _approaching danger and went to find the creature. Yaha was alone in fighting the creature slaying members of the village and his battle was quickly lost. Taha Aki screamed in defiance and shifted to the spirit wolf form, the wolf was old, but he gave a hard fight._

 _As the third wife watched her eldest son and now her husband fight, she grabbed a knife determined to do what she needed to protect the village. Taha Aki fought the cold woman, the third wife did something shocking and plunged the knife into her heart, frenzied by fresh blood she distracted the cold one long enough for Taha Aki to bite into her neck and kill her."_

Bella's eyes were round with horror as she visualised the scene in her mind. She saw the third wife plunge the knife into her heart, blood pooling from the wound and dripping down to her feet. She swallowed thickly and looked at her own hands. Bella was so caught up in the vision that she screamed when she saw red coating her own fingers. She stood up, breathing heavily as she tried to rub the redness off of her hands.

"Bells?" Jacob was shocked at her reaction. He was just repeating verbatim the story his father had told him and the others loads of times. To him the shock value of the third wife's sacrifice had faded, but this was the first time Bella had heard the tale. Jacob wasn't supposed to have shared this with anyone outside of a select group of people, it was a legend that only a few members of the tribe knew about, but this was his Bella, she was one of them in his mind, the rules didn't apply to her. But now he had unwittingly frightened her and he was contrite. "I'm sorry, Bells. Perhaps this wasn't the best time to talk about something like that." He felt such an idiot, he had wanted to impress her with his story, her earlier words about him being immature still stung a little, and he had wanted to show her how grown up he really was, but his plan had backfired.

Bella got her breathing under control. She looked at her hands again, they were clean, no blood anywhere. She had just imagined it. Now she felt like a fool. She laughed nervously and shrugged her shoulders, trying to show that she was fine. "You're a good storyteller, Jake. Just like your dad."

This was high praise indeed. Billy was known far and wide for his ability to draw in an audience with his tales. Jacob grinned at her sheepishly and dug his hands in the pockets of his jeans. "Sorry for scaring you though. It is quite a horrible ending."

"Cold ones and spirit wolves." Bella laughed again, trying to shrug off the fear that had instilled itself in the deepest recesses of her heart. She wanted to believe it was just an old legend, spun by men who had too much time on their hands, but somehow she knew that it was indeed true, because as Jacob was talking she knew she had heard this story before.

* * *

They wandered down the stairs, each holding a candle to light their way. The flames flickered as they moved; casting strange shadows and making them both feel a little on edge. Jacob took Bella's hand in his own and squeezed it reassuringly. "The kitchen is that way." Bella took the lead when they reached the bottom of the stairs, and towed him toward the back of the house.

Jacob saw an array of food laid out on one of the counters. He licked his lips when he spotted some chocolate biscuits. Bella rolled her eyes at him as she picked up the packet and handed it to him wordlessly. Jacob grinned again as he opened the packet and began to munch on one of the biscuits. He pulled out one of the stools next to the counter and sat on it. Bella joined him, taking one of the biscuits he offered her and biting into it delicately.

"You must have brought half a shop here with you when you came to have so much food left." Jacob wondered aloud as he gazed at the food in front of him.

Bella sucked in her bottom lip. She hadn't told him about Sam yet. She had deliberately kept his part in things quiet because she knew how much Jacob resented him. She hadn't expected Jacob to just turn up like this so now she had little choice but to reveal who had been helping her. "Jake I have something to confess." She mumbled.

"What?" Jacob looked at her curiously. He could see she was fretting about something. She was doing her lip biting thing, which was a definite sign. "Did you steal the food or something?"

"No…I….um…had….um…." Bella stuttered, she couldn't get the words out, she knew he would be pissed.

"Bella?" Jacob peered into her eyes, but she dropped her gaze to her hands which were twisting nervously in her lap. "Just tell me."

"I had help." Bella finally blurted out.

"Help?" Jacob echoed her. She had help? She had confided in someone else other than him? He couldn't believe it. Why? Why would she do that? He would have helped her; he would do anything for her. Hurt radiated through every pore in his skin as he stared at her in disbelief. "Who helped you?" He choked on the words, his dark eyes bored into her, waiting impatiently for her response.

Before she could answer however a bright flash of light beamed through the windows. It flashed three times. Jacob watched as Bella slid off her stool and picked up a torch that he hadn't noticed before. She flashed the light just once before switching it off again. She swallowed thickly as she turned her attention back to Jacob. "I'm so sorry." She whispered brokenly. "Don't be mad, please?"

"Bella, I'm here." Sam Uley's voice sounded loud in the tense silence. Jacob turned to face the older boy, his face a mask of anger and hurt.

 _ **A/N-thank you for reading!**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Drowning**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews, Nikki**_

 **Part Seventeen**

Sam came into the light, he was startled to see Jacob standing next to Bella, and none too pleased. He dumped his bag on the counter beside the food and crossed his arms as he blatantly ignored Jacob and spoke directly to Bella. "What is he doing here? The whole point of a secret hiding place is it remains just that _, secret_."

"Don't talk as if I'm not even here, Uley." Jacob snapped, irked by the older boys dismissal of him. "I should have guessed you were behind all this. Like father, like son."

Sam's eyes zeroed in on a defiant Jacob. One thing he hated most in his life was being compared to his father. He hated Joshua with a vengeance. He had seen the man destroy too many lives, especially his mothers. "What did you say, squirt?" He retorted. The muscles in his arms flexed and his jaw clenched.

"Calling me names doesn't change the facts." Jacob sneered. He was really upset that Bella had trusted this idiot above him. She knew how he felt about Sam and his family and he felt betrayed, but instead of taking out his frustration on her, he took it out on Sam instead. He was tired of being referred to as immature and a child. He had been through a lot and had been forced to grow up quicker than most kids. He didn't back down under the older boy's glare, even though Sam was taller and much bigger built.

Bella got in the middle of them and put her arms out to keep some space between them. "Stop this. Stop arguing."

Sam backed down. He turned away from Jacob, after all he was nothing more than a scrawny kid, and turned his full attention onto Bella. She was biting down hard on her bottom lip and looking guilty as hell. "How did he know you were here?" He asked her again.

"I called him." Bella said faintly. "I missed him."

Hearing her admit that out loud in front of Sam mollified Jacob a little. He reached out and took her hand. "You shouldn't have involved him, Bells. He can't be trusted."

Sam glowered at this statement. "And she was supposed to trust a kid? You're nothing but a joke, squirt. As if your family are so perfect? Your mother is…"

"Do not mention my mother." Jacob snarled. Both Bella and Sam were taken aback by the ferocity shining in his dark eyes. In that instant he suddenly seemed older than his years, as if they had caught a glimpse of the man he would one day become.

"Jake, please." Bella begged him. "Sam didn't mean it. Calm down." She rubbed his arm with her free hand. He was holding so tightly onto the other that she felt her fingers becoming numb.

Sam was frowning as he studied Jacob carefully. Something was up here, he didn't know what, but there was definitely an undercurrent of electricity passing between Jacob and Bella. Sam didn't like it; Jacob was acting a bit too territorial for his liking. Sam glanced at Bella again. She was still rubbing Jacob's arm and looking at him worriedly. "You haven't the first clue about real life, squirt. You may have been through some stuff but you're still young."

Jacob was getting fed up with his new nickname. He was sick of Uley and wanted him to leave Bella alone. He was still smarting that Bella had trusted Sam in the first place, but he wasn't blaming her. Like his dad, Joshua, Sam could be persuasive when he wanted to, especially when it came to the women. Look at his own mother, Embry' mother, Kay, Allison and god knows how many more had fallen for Joshua's charm. Jacob wasn't going to let Sam inveigle his way into Bella's life. He would protect her. He ignored Sam's barbed comments and turned to face Bella. "You need to come home, Bells. Don't listen to him. Charlie misses you, he's a mess. We all miss you. Please leave here now; you've got nothing to fear anymore."

Bella blanched when he mentioned Charlie. Memories of the last time she had seen her father made the guilt pile up on her again. She really was a selfish person. She hung her head, avoiding meeting Sam's accusatory eyes. She had broken her promise to talk to him if and when she wanted to contact anyone else. He alone knew her darkest secret and he had warned her to be wary about letting anyone else know. Sam didn't trust anyone and he told Bella not to either, not if she wanted to stay safe.

"What do you want to do, Bella?" Sam asked stiffly. "Do you really want to risk going back? Do you?"

Jacob stared at Sam, what the hell did he mean by risk? Jeez, Uley was really up his own ass. The sooner he got Bella away from him the better. He stood in front of Bella to block Sam out of her line of sight. He forced his voice to be gentle when he spoke, although he was feeling far from gentle inside. "Bells, don't listen to him. Do you trust me?" He peered into her eyes; he could sense she was wavering. She tried to glance over his shoulder at Sam, but Jacob blocked her view again. "Do you trust me, Bells?" He asked again.

"You know I do." Bella breathed.

"Then come home, please?" Jacob squeezed her hand for effect.

Bella let out a soft sigh. "Okay then."

"Okay what?"

"Okay, I'll come home." She finally agreed.

* * *

The ride back to Forks was tense. Sam drove his truck, while Bella sat in the middle between him and Jacob. She glanced at both of them occasionally. Jacob would turn and smile at her, then shoot Sam a dark look, then Sam would turn and gaze at them both for a moment, an inscrutable expression on his face. Bella had never found him easy to read. He was good at hiding what he really felt. Perhaps because she had known Jacob his whole life counted for the fact she knew what he was thinking or feeling at any given time, even if he tried to shield his emotions from others. She sensed that although Jacob had forgiven her transgression, he was still upset inside that she had failed to trust him and allowed Sam to help her. It was going to take a lot of apologies before he truly let go of his hurt.

As for Sam, Bella wasn't sure. The reputation of his dad had literally stopped him from really becoming close to anyone and making friends. People were wary of him and few gave him the chance to prove that he was nothing like Joshua. Bella knew he wasn't like his father in any way, but trying to convince Jacob of that was an uphill struggle. Bella knew she had gotten under Sam's defences a little, otherwise why would he have bothered to help her? He seemed drawn to the idea that he was protecting her big secret, that he was keeping her safe from the hordes of people waiting to take advantage of her if it ever got out. Just like Jacob didn't trust Sam, Sam didn't trust Jacob. She couldn't fail to see the irony. They were very much alike in a lot of ways but neither would admit it, they would probably get angry if she dared to suggest it.

Bella was glad when they reached her house. She felt a lump come into her throat as she gazed upon the two storey house where she had grown up. She could finally admit to herself that she had missed the place, and she had missed her dad, now she was here, she couldn't wait to see him, even if he yelled at her she wouldn't care. She just wanted to see Charlie. Bella began to climb out of the truck after thanking Sam. Jacob tried to follow her but she stopped him. "Go home, Jake. I need to see my dad. I want to see him alone. You understand, right?"

Jacob looked at her for what seemed an eternity before he slowly nodded. "Okay, I'll call you in the morning." He hesitated again before suddenly leaning forward and kissing her on the cheek. He heard Sam mutter something under his breath and he clenched his jaw. He did his best to ignore the older guy. All that mattered was Bella.

"Thank you, Jake." Bella was a little flushed. She saw Sam pull a face and she quickly thanked him again, he just nodded curtly and said he would be in touch. Bella couldn't read him, his expression was stoic. She just hoped he and Jacob didn't argue on the way back to La Push. "Bye." She gave in and shut the truck's door and stood on the drive as she watched it disappear into the night.

* * *

Jacob and Sam didn't speak to each other the whole way back. It made the twenty minute journey seem twice as long. When Jacob's redwood house loomed out of the darkness, both boys breathed a sigh of relief. Jacob pushed on the truck's door and jumped out.

"A thank you would be nice." Sam muttered when Jacob didn't say anything.

"Thank you? You're joking, right? Stay away from Bells." Jacob warned him.

Sam laughed sardonically as he put the truck into gear. "Cool it squirt. Bella needs looking after and I hardly think a skinny kid like you would be any good, do you?" He leaned across and slammed the passenger door shut before pulling away.

"Asshole." Jacob yelled after the departing truck. Uley got on his last nerve. Well Bells was home now, there would be no opportunity for Sam to sniff around her again when he divulged to Charlie just who had been keeping his daughter from him. Sam would be in deep shit then. With this thought in mind Jacob headed inside.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Drowning**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews, Nikki.**_

 **Part Eighteen**

Charlie thought he was hallucinating when he saw Bella walk through the door as if she had never been away. He was in the kitchen, pouring over the latest tips that had been called in at the station, all possible sightings of a pretty twelve year old with long, brunette hair. Bella had apparently been spotted as far away as Toronto in Canada. So when he raised his head and saw her creep into the house, and wearing a pensive expression, he couldn't believe his eyes. He just stared and stared at her as she sidled into the kitchen, biting down on her bottom lip and twisting her hands nervously. When he didn't say a word she was forced to speak first.

"Dad, I'm so sorry. I…." She got no further; Charlie promptly got up from his seat and scooped her up in his arms, both of them bursting into tears at exactly the same time.

* * *

Charlie swallowed thickly as he bent down and placed the fresh flowers on his wife's grave. It was still hard for him to be here, to see the evidence that she was lying dead in the ground, confirming all his fears that Renee was never by some miracle going to come back to him, but he needed to see it. Seeing the grave allowed him to finally move past the heaviness in his heart and open himself up to feeling again. No longer could he use numbness as a band aid to stop himself living. He had so nearly lost the most precious thing to him by his inability to grieve. By some god given miracle his daughter had come back to him of her own accord. She had forgiven him for the last seven years emotional void, she had forgiven him everything. He knew he had a lot of making up to do, he could see how selfish he had been. It was only when his prop was taken away that he really became aware of the hurt Bella had been suffering all those years.

"I'm sorry, kiddo." Charlie apologised. He squeezed Bella's hand. She was standing beside him, her face full of sadness, but her eyes showed her gratitude that her father had come back to her. What must it have been like to feel as if she had lost both parents even though one had still been breathing? Charlie knew Bella would never tell him the whole truth about what she had suffered because of his selfishness, and perhaps it was better he didn't know. It was hard enough coping with the fact that he had forced her to grow up faster than she normally would have done. For a twelve year old she was incredibly mature. The way she spoke and acted made her appear years older and Charlie felt shame wash over him as he realised he was the cause of it. "You know how much I love you and I love your mom, don't you? I just miss her so much, but I promise from now on I won't hide from the hurt. I'm here for you, Bells. Okay?" He watched as Bella's face crumpled, there was his little girl, her adult mask had slipped and she let him hold her as she cried a fountain of tears.

* * *

"Where did you go, kiddo?" Charlie had been putting off asking his daughter where she had been for the past few weeks. He had just been so glad that she had come home that he wanted to give her a chance to settle back in before he began his interrogation. But it had been three days now and she hadn't opened up at all about where she had been hiding out. He began to worry that something bad had happened while she was missing.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked, even though she knew exactly what he was referring to. She didn't know what to say. She didn't want to tell him where she had been staying. That would mean implicating Sam and that was the last thing she wanted to do. She had been hiding at home, avoiding everybody, including Jacob. She just didn't know what to say or how to act. For the first time in her life Bella felt as if she was floundering. All her usual confidence had deserted her and she felt vulnerable.

Charlie saw how white Bella's face had turned and the worry shining in her large, brown eyes. He began to think his instincts were correct. "You know what I mean, Bells. Did Jake know where you were?"

"Jake?" Bella shook her head adamantly. "No, I assure you he didn't know."

"I guess not. I know he would have told me. He was in a state himself when you went missing. Proof enough I suppose that he didn't know where you were. I even interrogated that boy Sam. He got so pissed he threatened to sue me for harassment." Charlie shook his head at the memory. He had pestered the older boy relentlessly in pursuit of information. He felt guilty now. He knew Sam Uley had a hard time on the res because of who his father was, having the police trailing you when you didn't know anything must have been awful. Charlie felt ashamed of his behaviour now; at the time he had just been so certain that Sam was hiding something. But surely the boy would have said something; he knew how distraught everyone was.

Bella didn't know the thoughts passing through her father's head. She felt sick. Did he suspect Sam had helped her? She knew he would be very angry if he knew the truth. She dropped her eyes to her hands in case they gave anything away. "I don't really want to talk about it, dad." She mumbled. "I'm home now."

"I'm afraid we have to, kiddo. You were reported missing. Lots of resources were used to try and track you down." Charlie hated putting this on his daughter, but he needed to know where she had been and if she had been safe. As far as he knew she had no money, so she must have had help from some source. When he found out who had been assisting her they would be in serious trouble. "Please, talk to me, Bells." He put a comforting hand over hers. "The sooner you tell me the quicker we can put this all behind us."

Bella began to panic. She felt like a cornered rabbit. She didn't want to lie to her father, but Sam had to be kept out of it. He had been only trying his best to help. The fact that she had essentially been squatting in that old mansion could be classed as breaking and entering too. She snatched her hand back and stood up. "I need some air." She quickly fled the house before he could say anything further. Once outside Bella retrieved her bike and began to cycle as fast as she could to La Push.

* * *

Jacob was missing Bella. He couldn't understand why she wouldn't let him visit. He had asked her why but she had made empty excuses. He could only assume she was angry at him for forcing her to come home, but she had seemed to want to at the time. He had been sure of it. Or was there another reason for her reluctance to see him? An image of Sam came into his head. Was he the reason why? Was something going on between Sam and Bella? He was too old for her and no good. Since she had been around the older teen it seemed as if Bella had become easily influenced by Uley. Jacob didn't want her to get sucked into any more of Sam's stupid schemes. He felt a wave a resentment wash over him as he thought about the two of them. He had done nothing but try and be a good friend to Bella, he had kept his hurt at her lack of trust to himself, he had not blamed her for the worry she had put him through. So why was she treating him this way? Jacob had no idea of the turmoil that Bella was going through. He saw things in black and white and avoided the grey areas. He refused to acknowledge his own jealous feelings towards Sam and instead focused all his hurt in the wrong direction.

He was broken out of his thoughts by the sound of a car pulling up outside. Jacob glanced out of his window to see Charlie climbing out of the cruiser. His heart lifted a little as his eyes searched for Bella, but it dropped again when he realised Charlie was alone. He heard his father greet Charlie at the door and finally crept out of his room so he could listen in on the tense conversation between the two men.

"I thought she would have come here." Charlie sounded distraught. He was running a hand through his hair over and over. "I shouldn't have pushed her so hard. I'm a fool." He castigated himself.

"Calm down, chief." Billy put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I doubt she would have gone far. Perhaps Jake has heard from her? Hang on I'll ask him. Jake, come out here?"

Jacob took a deep breath and emerged into the room. He put his hands in his pockets and strolled over to the two men. "Yeah." He muttered.

"Bella has gone out and Charlie just wants to know where. Have you heard from her?" Billy studied his son carefully. Jacob looked tense, his posture was stiff and he had his head down. "If you know then just tell us."

Jacob scuffed his shoe on the floor. He felt resentment running through his veins. So Bella had run off again, and not to him. It meant that once again she must have chosen Uley over him. He heard Billy demand an answer and he raised his head, his eyes betraying his hurt no matter how hard he tried to hide it. "I'm the last person she would confide in these days. Why don't you ask Sam Uley?" He spat.

Charlie froze. "Sam? What are you implying?" He questioned.

"Sam was the one who knew where Bella was all this time." Jacob blurted out as his resentment reached new heights. "Go see him. I bet she's with him right now." Jacob kicked at the floor again with his shoe before darting past the two men and out into the open air.

Charlie was livid. He turned on his heel without saying anything further _. The_ _little shit_! Sam had known where his little girl was and he had said nothing! Billy sighed heavily and followed after his friend. There was no telling what Charlie might do in the mood he was in. He just about managed to climb into the passenger seat of the cruiser before Charlie pulled away.

"What the hell are you doing?" Charlie demanded.

"Stopping you from doing something stupid." Billy muttered as he pulled on his seat belt.

Charlie's face was grim as he slammed down on the accelerator and sped off down the dirt track.

Jacob watched them go. He was already regretting his rashness. Bella would never forgive him for blowing her secret. He had promised her faithfully that he would keep quiet. Now look what he had done? Jacob ran for his bike and peddled furiously as he tried his best to reach the Uley house before Charlie. He could go directly there; he wouldn't have to take the long way round as he wasn't forced to use the road. If he hurried he might make it. He needed to protect Bella. As for Sam he didn't care what happened to him. With this thought in mind Jacob took off, heading for the Uley house.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Drowning**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thanks for the kind reviews, Nikki**_

 **Part Nineteen**

Jacob had barely been cycling for five minutes before he saw a familiar figure in the distance coming towards him; it was none other than Bella. He skidded to a halt, his rear tire throwing up dirt as it slid along the muddy ground. He couldn't believe it, after everything she was here, and obviously coming to see him if the direction she was heading was an indication. He felt a lump come into his throat as he waited for her to join him. Bella finally seemed to become aware that he was close and she braked hard, just about managing to stop her bike before it clashed with his.

"Jake, I was coming to see you." Bella smiled at him weakly. "How weird is that?"

Jacob stared at her wide eyed for a moment before dumping his bike and pulling her off hers into a tight bear hug. Bella squealed in surprise as the air was squeezed from her lungs. What was it with Jacob and trying to hug the life out of her? "Air." She choked out, making him realise just how tightly he was holding on. He released her a little but still didn't let go. Guilt was consuming him and he wanted to put off the moment he had to confess about his betrayal. Bella wilted in his arms for a while before gently disentangling herself from his embrace. "Are you alright?" She could sense something was wrong with him, it was written all over his face.

"Where have you been?" Jacob asked instead. He swallowed thickly. She was going to hate him when she knew. He couldn't bear to tell her but he knew he didn't have much choice, asking her this was merely delaying the inevitable.

Bella sighed as she recalled the confrontation with Charlie. "Dad was giving me the third degree about where I've been the last few weeks. I didn't know what to say so I bailed. I headed to the beach to clear my head, and then came here to see you." She pushed her windswept hair out of her face as she spoke. "I'm sorry I haven't seen you the last two days, my head has been all over the place and I wanted to spend time with dad alone. You understand, right?" She looked at him pleadingly which only made Jacob regret his rashness more than ever. It was time to confess.

* * *

Bella hadn't been able to express her sense of anger and betrayal when Jacob admitted what he had done. It had taken her a moment to let it really sink in. He'd told her dad about Sam's involvement all because he was pissed at her for running to the older boy instead of him? Bella couldn't believe what she was hearing. Words couldn't express how disappointed she felt with Jacob right in that moment. Instead of saying anything to him she quickly picked up her bike and peddled as fast as she could toward Sam's house. She would probably be too late anyway, but she had to try. She heard Jacob calling her as he followed after her on his own bike, but she refused to respond. There would be time enough to talk later; there was a more urgent mission to be completed.

* * *

As soon as they came within striking distance of Sam's house they could hear raised voices. Bella's heart sank in her chest. They were too late. Charlie must have beaten them to it. But when they both drew closer they noted that the cruiser wasn't parked outside the house, so it couldn't be Charlie who was responsible for all the yelling and shouting. Bella braked hard and stopped just a little way from the house. The front door was wide open and light was spilling out from inside. To Jacob and Bella's alarm they saw a drunken Joshua Uley dragging Sam out by the roots of his hair and flinging him down onto the muddy ground. They heard a woman wailing and could only presume it was Allison, Sam's mother.

Joshua was standing over Sam, yelling abuse at him. Sam was still lying on the ground. Bella wondered why he wasn't getting up and defending himself. She dumped her bike and ran over to get a closer look. "Bells, wait." Jacob muttered under his breath. It was too late to stop her, so he hurried after her, trying his best to shield her with his body. Bella might be older than him by two years, but he was already way taller than she was. As they drew closer it was obvious why Sam was staying down. He had taken a beating. One eye was swollen shut and he was breathing erratically as if he was in pain.

"Oh god." Bella put a hand over her mouth as she watched the scene unfold in front of her. She had to get to Sam and help him, but his father was in the way. Even though Sam was well built for his age, Joshua was quite heavy set and was well known for his right hook. He had been an amateur boxer in his younger days.

Allison came out onto the porch. She was still wailing and tried uselessly to assuage Joshua. "We haven't any money. Leave him, leave him."

"Get off me." Joshua roared at her. He shoved her away from him and bent down to grab Sam by his hair again. "I know you've got savings you little rat. Where are they?" He shook Sam's head making his son cry out in pain. "Where is the money?"

Sam just groaned in reply. Bella let out a small cry alerting Joshua to her presence. He raised his head and stared blearily at them out of his bloodshot eyes. "Well if it isn't the little princess and the son of the chief?" He sneered. He bowed theatrically before getting up and stumbling toward them. "Perhaps you've got something I want."

Jacob tried to shield Bella as best as he could. He backed away from the older man with Bella right behind him. He heard her sob and reached behind him to grab at her hand. "It will be alright." He whispered. "When I say run, get out of here." He begged her.

He felt Bella squeeze his hand in response, letting him know she understood. Jacob took a few deep breaths as Joshua suddenly loomed in front of him. "Run." He yelled.

Joshua made a grab for Jacob, but he managed to dart away from him. This frustrated the older man. He lunged again, taking a swing but missing once again. "You can't escape me. C'mere." Joshua finally managed to catch the back of Jacob's shirt; he dragged him backwards until he fell on the floor at the older man's feet. "Not so cocky now are you?" Jacob winced as Joshua's foul breath washed over him as he leaned toward him. He tried to roll away but Joshua cuffed him around the back of the head.

"Let him go." Jacob suddenly heard Bella's voice. She was standing in front of Joshua, a long branch in her hand. She waved it in front of him, keeping Joshua at bay. "Get back." She yelled bravely, although inside she was scared to death.

"You'll regret this." Joshua weaved his way toward her and managed to grab the branch. He yanked it out of Bella's hands and threw it at her. The sharp end connected with her head and she dropped like a stone.

"No." Jacob scrambled back to his feet and shoved Joshua hard from behind. The older man flailed for a moment as he tried to keep his balance, but one too many drinks had taken their toll on his senses. He fell flat on his face. Seconds later the sound of a car approaching startled them all. Charlie's cruiser came into view, the bright headlights blinding everyone. Jacob managed to crawl over to Bella so he could check on her. She was lying on her side in the dirt; a long cut oozing blood on her forehead. "Oh, Bells." Jacob whipped his t-shirt off and used it to try and stem the flowing blood.

Charlie and Billy didn't take long to assess what had gone on. Jacob heard Charlie calling for back up and an ambulance on his radio before running up to check on his daughter. Jacob felt his father's hand on his shoulder, squeezing hard. "It will be alright son, it will be alright." Billy murmured over and over. Jacob began to shake violently as the full import of what had happened hit him like a freight train. Billy helped his son to stand and held him as Charlie tended gently to his daughter. It wasn't long before the sound of sirens alerted them that help was on its way.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Drowning**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews, Nikki**_.

 **Part Twenty**

"Joshua Uley will be going back to jail for a long time." Charlie reassured his daughter. He had just brought her home from the hospital after having the cut on her head stitched. "What he did to you and the others was unspeakable." His expression became grim as he spoke. "If I could get my hands on the man I would…"

"You wouldn't because you obey the law." Bella smiled at him weakly. "I'm okay, dad, really." She patted his hand before sitting down on the sofa. Her head was aching a little from the blow she had received from the tree branch, but thankfully she had only suffered concussion and a cut. Poor Sam was a lot worse off. He had two black eyes, broken ribs and severe bruising. Joshua Uley was a monster. Bella was glad he would be put behind bars. Hopefully without her lover's influence perhaps Sarah would finally make the effort to stop drinking. But Bella was mainly worried about Sam, she wanted to see him so she could heal his wounds, but Charlie wouldn't let her visit. He was so concerned with her welfare he wanted her at home so he could watch over her as she recuperated. Jacob had escaped with a few bruises so he had been allowed straight home while she and Sam had been ferried to the hospital by ambulance. Jacob was being fussed over by his sister's. Bella thought he must be loving that!

"Are you really alright, kiddo?" Charlie was still worried. "After everything you've been through…."

"I am fine, honestly." Bella flashed him another weary smile. "But I do want to see Sam. Please dad?" She begged.

"He is being well looked after by the medical staff." Charlie was still ambivalent about Bella seeing the boy. After all it had been Sam's influence that had apparently kept her away from home for longer than she would have done if she was alone.

"Dad, he is my friend." Bella said forcefully. "I want to see him."

Charlie looked at her intently for a moment. She seemed adamant, and his last attempt at pushing her against her will had backfired on him. It was only a small thing she wanted after all. He would be close by and monitoring the situation. "Okay." He agreed. "But it will be a short visit. You need to rest."

"Thanks." Bella's smile seemed more genuine this time. "Can we go now?"

Charlie sighed and picked up the keys to his cruiser. He held out his arm for Bella to take. "Come on then." Bella took his arm and leaned on him as they left the house.

* * *

Charlie waited in reception while Bella slipped inside the cubicle where Sam was resting. She pulled the curtain around his bed so no one could see anything. Allison, his mother, was still down at the police station being questioned about what exactly had happened. It saddened Bella that Sam had no other visitors. He really had suffered because of his father's reputation and it was no wonder he was such a loner and distrustful of others. Both his eyes were swollen shut so even though he turned his head he couldn't see her. "Who's there?" He choked out.

"It's me." Bella gently placed her hand over Sam's eyes before letting her fingers trail across his skin. Warmth exuded from her palm and Sam's whole posture relaxed as he felt the pain begin to ease inside his body. Barely seconds later his injuries had disappeared and he was able to open his eyes. She smiled at him but was confused when Sam glared at her. "What's wrong?"

"You shouldn't have done that, Bella." He hissed. "How is my sudden recovery going to be explained? Oh god I warned you not to do this, didn't I?"

"I wanted to help." Bella was taken aback at his response. "You're my friend; I couldn't leave you hurting like this." Tears sprang into her eyes and she blinked furiously to stop them falling.

Sam sighed heavily. "I know you were trying to help but you have to be careful." He slipped out of the bed and began to pull on his jeans over the hospital gown he was wearing. Bella turned away as he hurriedly got dressed. "Look you should go. I'm going to sneak out of here before I'm checked on again."

"Sam, I'm…I'm…" Bella couldn't stop her tears from falling. She felt Sam touch her cheek before he ushered her out of the cubicle. After he was sure she had rejoined Charlie, he slipped out of the ward before he was discovered.

* * *

"That wasn't a long visit." Charlie glanced at his daughter as he drove. She looked pensive and her brow was furrowed as if she was fretting over something. "Did he upset you?"

"No." Bella stared out at the driving rain. The windscreen was awash with water and the wipers were having a hard time keeping it clear. She felt as if the heavens were crying on her behalf. She knew that Sam was right. She kept risking exposure, it was lucky he had the foresight to think on his feet, she was so busy trying to play the hero that she didn't think about the consequences of her actions. "Just tired I guess." She mumbled as an excuse.

"You must be." Charlie agreed. He reached across and patted her hand before turning his full attention to the road in front of him. The last thing they needed was an accident on top of everything else.

* * *

Billy opened his front door to find Sarah standing on the porch. Her cheeks were flushed and she was soaked to the skin. He glanced at her feet to find that they were bare. He sighed in frustration. "What the hell have you been doing now?" He snapped as he stood aside and let her in. He couldn't leave her out there in damp clothes, she would catch pneumonia.

"I need to see Jake. I heard what happened." In Sarah's befuddled mind she thought she was being a good mother. She had heard the news about Joshua's arrest from the gossip in the bar she was frequenting. When she heard her son's name mentioned, for once her mothering instinct kicked in and she actually chose to see her son over the drink she had in her hand. She had hurried out into the rain, losing her shoes in her haste to reach her old home.

Billy wordlessly passed Sarah a towel and ordered his daughters to find their mother something dry to wear. Rachel and Rebecca huffed in annoyance but they complied. They shot their mother a resentful glance as they left. "Jake is fine, Sarah. You shouldn't be here."

"He is my son." She slurred. She rubbed the towel over her head until her long hair was nearly dry. "Where is he?"

"Sleeping." Billy said coldly. "He has been through an awful ordeal and doesn't need anymore stress right now."

"I'm his mother." Sarah trembled a little. Her throat was dry and she was itching for a cool drink to soothe her frazzled nerves.

Rachel and Rebecca returned with some of Sarah's old clothes. They dumped them on the floor at their mother's feet and hurried off before she had a chance to embrace them. They hated it when she turned up drunk. The smell of the alcohol sickened them. Sarah watched them go, feeling utterly miserable. Even with her foggy brain she could see her own daughters were disgusted with her. This put her on the defensive at once. "They need to learn some manners." She mumbled.

Billy didn't bother arguing. He knew it was pointless, he had learned his lesson from experience. "Go to the bathroom and change. You can use my room to sleep it off, then I want you gone before Jake wakes up, do you hear me?"

"I'll sue you for custody." Sarah's lower lip wobbled as she stumbled to the bathroom. "The children should be with their mother."

Billy shook his head in despair, in her befuddled mind she really believed what she had just said and that was the saddest part of it all.

* * *

Jacob wasn't in his room, as soon as he heard his dad retire to bed for the night he snuck out of his window and retrieved his bike from the garage. The night was chilly and he was glad he had put on a thick coat. At least it was no longer raining. He peddled slowly, freewheeling occasionally when he reached a steep slope. He was enjoying the feel of the cool breeze on his hot skin. Even though it was pitch black in some places Jacob didn't falter, he knew the way to Bella's house in his sleep. He had made the journey so many times. He couldn't stay cooped up in his house any longer, he had heard his mother turn up hours earlier, drunk off her ass as always. He had hidden in his room, pretending he was asleep so he wouldn't have to see her. After she had slept for a while, Billy had driven her home.

As he reached the outskirts of Forks, the streetlights paved his way. He saw a couple of drunken revellers spill out of the only pub on the street, a woman with long, curly red hair was clinging to an equally inebriated young man, whose dirty blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail. They made quite a fuss as they staggered over to the diner to get a takeaway. Jacob shook his head in disgust. He would never let himself get like that, seeing the effect alcohol had on those around him had made him adamant that he would always be in control. He peddled on, bypassing the raucous couple and eventually he reached the Swan house.

All the lights were off which meant that Charlie had to be asleep too. Good! Jacob stowed his bike at the back of the house and fumbled around for the spare key which the Swan's kept hidden under the mat outside the front door. He quietly let himself inside, flinching a little when the door squeaked. He hastily tiptoed up the stairs, avoiding the steps which creaked the most when you trod on them. He knew the house well. Bella's bedroom was ajar, she never shut it completely, for some reason she was phobic about being trapped inside locked rooms. He wondered why, as far as he could recall she had never been locked in anywhere.

The lamp beside Bella's bed was on. It shone on her silky hair, highlighting the red strands. She was fast asleep with a book clutched in her hand still. She must have been reading it when she dozed off. Jacob reached across and carefully took the book from her and placed it on her nightstand before retreating to the rocking chair that she kept near the window. Jacob snagged a spare blanket and wound it around himself as he waited for Bella to wake up. She was never a sound sleeper and always seemed to know when he was there. But this time she slept on, and as the minutes ticked by Jacob fell asleep himself.

He was awoken from a deep sleep by the sound of crying. He sat up and stared over at Bella. She was on her side, her eyes still closed but with tears pouring from under the closed lids. He heard her mumble something, a name, a woman's name. At first he thought it was Renee she was calling for, but as he strained his ears it was actually Rosalie she was mumbling. Rosalie? Who the hell was she? Jacob got up from the rocker and perched on the edge of Bella's bed. He shook her a little to try and wake her, but she rolled away from him and became quiet. At least she had stopped crying in her sleep. Jacob yawned and lay down on top of the covers; he pulled his blanket around him again and dozed off for a second time.

* * *

A shadowy figure stood over the fallen bodies of the two drunken revellers. He gazed upon the figure of the woman with the flowing red hair. She was quite a beauty and had put up a fight, as had the man she was so attached to. The figure stroked his chin for a moment, wondering if he could be bothered to give these two drunkards a second chance at existing. It had been a long time since he had changed another, but after visiting his old haunts, he felt nostalgic and felt a need to leave a trace of himself behind. He laughed sardonically at the thought of shaking up the people of Forks and the surrounding areas. These two could create chaos once they awakened, and he so loved to be the cause. He chuckled to himself as he bent down next to the woman and bit gently into the creamy skin against her neck. Blood pooled in his mouth and he allowed himself a moment to enjoy the sweet taste before he unleashed his venom.

 _ **A/N-thank you for reading!**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Drowning**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews, Nikki. Just to let you know the couple who were changed by the shadowy stranger were Victoria and James….on with the story!**_

 **Part Twenty One**

Forks and La Push were on lockdown, fear stalked every man, woman and child. Parents would not let their little ones play out unsupervised. No one would walk about after dark alone, they were now always in groups, and they wouldn't stop to chat, they hurried along, looking furtively about them. Everyone was under a veil of suspicion, neighbour no longer trusted neighbour. Five people had been killed in a matter of two weeks. Three of them were visitors to the area, hikers who wanted to explore the plush forest area surrounding the small town and the reservation. The other two were locals; an old married couple who had lived in Forks their whole lives. Their corpses had been found abandoned in dense woodland. It had not been apparent at first what had killed them or who, but after a thorough investigation it was not deemed an animal attack as had at first been thought. No, their bodies had literally been drained of blood, no one knew how, but it was definitely homicide.

Charlie's small force couldn't cope with the investigation alone. The big guns were called in from Seattle, and news of the murders spread far and wide. For a while the media descended on the town questioning everyone until a blanket wide ban on social media came from higher authorities. They didn't want speculation spooking more people than necessary; everyone was scared enough as it was.

* * *

Jacob hardly saw his father once news of the murders had broken out. Billy, Harry and the other elders of the tribe seemed frantic when they found out exactly what had happened to the unfortunate hikers who had died on their lands. They closeted themselves away and had long secret meetings. People demanded answers but their leaders couldn't give them any. Then a few days later when Billy did make an appearance his children were shocked at the change in him, his long black hair had been shorn off, his whole body seemed more bulked up than it had previously. His eyes were dark and his face grim. He batted away his children's questions, only checking in on them before disappearing into the night. The twins went to stay with the Clearwater family, while Jacob was taken under the wing of Old Quil and the Ateara's. He shared a room with young Quil, and the two of them would spend hours speculating on what the hell was going on. Everything was hush, hush, whenever the two boys tried to ask anything, their questions were shut down. They resorted to listening outside doors, but were always discovered. It was as if the adults had developed a sixth sense to their sneaking about and in the end they gave up.

Jacob wasn't allowed to go and see Bella. He couldn't sneak out as he had previously. At the Ateara's there was always an adult with him and the other kids, keeping watch over them silently as if they expected the murderer to burst into the crowded house and massacre them all. Jacob missed Bella greatly and during his hurried phone conversations with her he learned that she was missing him. Charlie was caught up in work most of the time so Bella was now spending a lot of her time at the Newton's residence. She hated it, Mike who had previously just been an irritant at school, was now constantly in her face. Bella divulged that he had asked her out much to Jacob's outrage. He warned Bella to kick Mike in the balls if he tried anything. This had made Bella giggle; it had been the one small highlight in endless days of boredom mixed with fear.

* * *

It was dark when Billy returned home. He wished he could go over and see his children, but he was just too damned tired. His whole body ached and he needed to rest. He had been up for twenty four hours straight along with Harry, they had been tracking the intruders for ages, but every time they got close, they would elude them. Billy was beginning to think the red headed female had some type of gift enabling her to escape along with her mate. Legends stated that cold ones often had such skills, which was hardly fair when they had so many other talents. He ran his hand over his shorn head. He was finding it hard to get used to the loss of his long hair, it didn't feel right, but was a necessity when he was in his other form. He went inside the house and switched on all the lights, it felt cold without the children running to greet him. He wondered how much longer he and Harry could continue this nomadic existence. He was in his forties now, no longer young. Back then there had been more of them, but now with Joshua Uley in jail, and Quil Ateara's father dead in a boating accident, only he and Harry remained.

Billy opened the fridge and began to make up several sandwiches; another side effect of the change was a need to keep refuelling. He had forgotten how much switching between forms could use up energy reserves. He closed his eyes as he tried to block out the painful memory of calling his spirit wolf back into existence. He had banished it years ago just after he had married Sarah and she had become pregnant with the twins. He no longer needed to protect the lands, after the last batch of cold ones had been hunted into extinction the elders had finally relented and let him and the others give up the wolf. He would never have thought he would be forced to bring it back to life years later when another crisis hit. Transforming again for the first time had been excruciatingly painful. Hearing Harry's cries of agony had made him stifle his own. It was a memory he wished he could rid himself off, but he knew it would haunt him nightly.

Billy worried about Harry, his friend was not a well man. He had let himself go during the years and had put on a lot of weight. Changing again had not solved this issue, but in fact had made it worse. It took a lot of strain on the heart to switch back and forth, and though the wolf could heal the human body in some respects, in others it could strain it immensely. Harry's silver grey wolf was rotund in the extreme and got out of breath if they sprinted too fast. He had trouble keeping up with Billy's russet toned wolf, which didn't help when they were trying to pursue the enemy.

It was Joshua Uley who had been the fiercest wolf. He had a wicked temper and in the past he seemed to get a kick out of ripping the cold ones to pieces. Billy thought it gave the asshole a way to let out his aggression. Who knew he would turn into such a bastard in later life? Billy didn't want to think about that piece of scum anymore. He needed to rest. He choked down the rest of the sandwiches before retiring to bed. He only had a couple of hours before he had to be out continuing the search.

* * *

Sam turned up at Bella's school unexpectedly. He was waiting for her as she came out. As per usual Mike and Eric were swarming around her like flies, but when they saw the tall teen march toward Bella, his muscles bulging and his face stern, they suddenly seemed to have somewhere else to be. Bella laughed to herself as she watched them flee. "What's up, Sam?" She asked as he took her back pack from her and flung it over his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"Something's happened. You need to come to the res Bella." Sam steered her toward his truck which was parked on the roadside.

Bella's face paled. What could possibly have gone wrong? Had someone she knew been hurt or attacked? "It's not Jake, is it?" She asked anxiously. She knew her friend had been trying to find out what was going on with his dad's secretive behaviour. He hadn't got himself into trouble, had he?"

Sam quickly pulled away from the school and headed toward La Push. "It's not Jake." He said grimly as he kept his eyes trained on the road. "I'll explain on the way."

* * *

In the aftermath Billy couldn't recall vital details. It had happened so fast. The cold ones had come out of nowhere; it was as if they had been waiting for him and Harry to appear. They were ambushed near the cliffs. The attack was frenzied, and all Billy could see as he fought for his life was flailing limbs as the cold ones tried to squeeze the life out of him. They were strong, so much stronger than the ones he had fought in the past. He dodged and weaved as he tried to avoid the fatal hold, the hold where they gripped you around the middle and cracked every bone in your body. The fight would be over if that happened. And then it did. Billy heard Harry's wolf howl in desperate pain, he couldn't even help him as he was desperately fending off the male cold one with the dirty pony tail. He had to endure the sound of his friend being killed right in front of him as the red headed female laughed gloatingly as she squeezed the life from Harry's lungs.

It was her manic laugh that gave Billy the extra surge of adrenaline that he needed to finish off the male. He lunged at his opponent and used his sharp teeth to grip him around the neck. It worked. Finally he had a good enough hold on the cold one, he leaned back on his haunches and pulled hard until he heard the sharp crack of the head severing from the neck. This time it was the female who was howling in anger as she watched her mate being destroyed. Billy ripped the rest of the male apart before he faced down the woman.

Her eyes glinted as red as her hair as she snarled at him. "You will pay for this." She screamed at him. "You and yours will all pay." Suddenly she darted off into the distance before he had a chance to retaliate.

Billy phased back quickly, he had to see to his fallen friend. He knelt down next to Harry and listened to the agonising whistle of his breathing. His heart was slowing down and his wolf was unable to heal his bad wounds. Harry unconsciously transformed back into his human form allowing Billy to hold his friend in his arms as he died.

* * *

Bella stayed close to Sam's side as he led her into the Black's house. The front room was filled with old men, whom she recognised as the elders of the tribe, and kneeling next to the old couch was Billy, a Billy she didn't recognise. He was so much bigger built than she remembered, his muscles strained under his skin and he seemed fierce with his shorn head and his angry dark eyes. On the couch lay Harry Clearwater, his head was shorn too and his eyes were closed. Bella knew that Harry was dead; her acute senses told her that straight away. He was the reason Sam had risked exposing her dark secret. When she entered the room the old men cleared a path for her. She felt nervous under their scrutinising gaze.

"Is it true what Sam has told us, child?" It was Old Quil who spoke. His husky voice startled her. "You can heal and bring those who are dead back to life?"

Bella began to tremble until she felt Sam's steadying hands on her shoulders. "It's okay, Bella. My people understand, they believe and will keep your secret."

"I don't understand. What happened to Harry?" Bella stared at the dead man on the couch. Billy hadn't spoken as he was watching her as intently as the old men.

"That will have to remain secret, child? Please can you help us?" Old Quil shuffled over to her and took one of her hands, squeezing it gently. "I always thought you had something special about you." He gave her a kind smile and led her forward until she was in front of Harry.

"I'll try, but if he has been gone for a while I am not sure it will work." Bella swallowed thickly as she saw the hope die in everyone's eyes. "I'll try though." She quickly knelt down and placed her hand over Harry's heart. She closed her eyes as she felt the familiar warmth seep from her palm. Bella concentrated hard as she ran her hand over Harry's body.

It was so tiring. Bella felt her own energy begin to wane as she passed some of her own life force to the man lying on the couch in front of her. Trying to get his heart to restart took its toll on her own health. She heard it begin to beat falteringly, only to stop again when she felt herself going under. Healing a cut or broken bones was easy compared to this. Bella clenched her teeth as she willed Harry to come back to the body he had abandoned. Fraught minutes ticked by until suddenly Harry drew in a sharp breath. Bella's eyes flared open and she smiled triumphantly before she collapsed into Sam's arms.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Drowning**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews, Nikki.**_

 **Part Twenty Two**

"Bells, Bells can you hear me?" The voice sounded far away as if echoing down a long tunnel. Bella strained to keep her eyes closed. She didn't want to wake up from the pleasant dream she was having. The beautiful lady with the long, silky blonde locks was rocking her in her arms and singing a soft lullaby. But then the voice came again, calling her back to where she didn't want to be and ripping her from the comforting arms of the lady. "Bells, it's your dad. Can you hear me, kiddo? Can you hear me?" A gentle shake on her arm made her groan. Bella was wrenched away from the gentle woman's embrace and thrust back into reality. Her eyes cracked open and she stared up in bewilderment into the concerned eyes of her father, Charlie Swan.

* * *

"I've been out for five days?" Bella couldn't believe it. She was sitting up in her hospital bed, sipping some orange juice. The fresh taste felt good against her dry throat. "How did I get here?"

"Billy called an ambulance. Bells, you should never have ventured out to La Push. You know what has been going on. Why did you risk it? Jake wasn't even at the Black's house, he was staying at the Ateara's. I know you missed him but if you had waited we could have arranged a safe visit." Charlie chided her gently. He took her hand and squeezed it anxiously. "You fell off of your bike in the dark and must have knocked yourself out."

So that was the cover story they had used for Charlie's benefit. That she had snuck out because she was missing Jake. She felt a little miffed that she had been made out to be a flake, but she supposed they had no other choice at the time. They must have panicked when she didn't awaken. She was just as shocked that she had been unconscious for five whole days. She still felt a little weak but after careful questioning of Charlie she found out that he had been speaking to Harry as well, which confirmed the fact that she had saved him. This thought cheered Bella and she accepted Charlie's warnings with good grace. He kept hugging her, much to her surprise. It showed how scared he had been waiting for her to wake up. He had really opened up since he had finally let himself grieve for Renee. Thinking about her mother reminded Bella of the strange dream she'd had about the beautiful woman with the long, blonde hair. Somehow the woman seemed familiar to her, she didn't know why but Bella felt that it hadn't been a dream but what she was actually doing was reliving an old memory.

* * *

When Charlie finally left her side to check in on work Sam slipped into her room. He had been waiting for ages until her father left her alone. The days seemed to drag as he waited anxiously for a change in Bella's condition. He hadn't expected her to collapse like that. When she had healed his wounds before she had been a little tired but had no other adverse reaction, he should never have risked her health like that; he should never have broken his own vow not to reveal her secret. But when he came across Billy carrying Harry in his arms, and saw the older man weeping for his dead friend he couldn't stop himself. He had stopped Billy and blurted out Bella's secret. At first he thought that Billy didn't believe him, but then a desperate light flared in his eyes and he had begged Sam to fetch Bella while he took Harry to his house and contacted the elders.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I am so sorry." Were the first words out of his mouth as he sat in the chair formally occupied by Charlie. He put his head in his hands and swallowed the lump in his throat. He was on the verge of tears; he hadn't felt like crying since he was a little boy. He had learned early on that crying meant another beating from his father, Joshua Uley did not like weakness, and as he grew older Sam learned to hide his hurt behind a stoical mask. But today he couldn't hide it. He felt too guilty and ashamed. "I shouldn't have done it. You could have died yourself. You were that close." He choked out.

Died? Bella frowned. Had it really been that bad? Charlie had intimated that her condition had been serious when she was first brought in, and she had been placed in the ICU straight away, but after a few hours her condition had stabilised and she had been moved onto a general ward and put a in a side room while they waited for her to recover. "I'm okay, Sam. Honestly." She tried to reassure him. "Look at me."

Sam would not be comforted. He refused to look her in the eye and kept his head bent as he tried to blink back his tears. "I was supposed to protect you but I screwed up."

Bella sighed heavily. He just wasn't listening. "Sam I would have done it even if you hadn't been the one to tell anyone. Look it all turned out alright, didn't it? Harry is alive and so am I." But Sam still wouldn't be calmed. Bella eventually climbed out of her bed and slid her feet onto the floor. She winced a little as they hit the cold floor, but she persevered and manoeuvred herself so that she was in front of him. She put her thin arms around him and hugged him.

Sam stiffened for a moment before he suddenly hugged her back tightly. "I'm so sorry." He buried his face in the crook of her neck to hide his tears from her.

In the midst of this more visitors arrived. Jacob suddenly darted into the room, the grin fading from his face as he saw Sam hugging Bella. Billy came in behind his son as well as Harry Clearwater. Bella quickly let go of Sam and smiled at Jacob, but he refused to look at her as he hovered by the doorway. Billy shot his son an irritated glance before walking over to Bella and leaning down to hug her himself. He was soon followed by a very grateful Harry Clearwater. "Thank you, child. Thank you." He whispered in her ear. "I will be forever in your debt for saving me. I am glad to see you have recovered; I cannot tell you how worried we have all been."

Bella just smiled at him. Her reward was seeing him alive and well. She could see he had also lost a little bit of weight in the five days she had been unconscious. Billy joked that Harry was now on a strict diet, enforced by his wife Sue; he was finally doing what everyone had been begging him to do for years. This time Bella had an inkling he would be sticking to it. All through their visit she tried to catch Jacob's eye, but he stayed silent and let the others do the talking. Bella was annoyed with him as she couldn't understand why he was acting so weird. Sam had been upset, wasn't she allowed to comfort him? She guessed by the cryptic way that the adults were talking that Jacob was most likely unaware of what had occurred. She remained silent herself on the subject as she wasn't sure what she was allowed to say. Eventually Billy ended the visit, ushering Harry and Sam out of the room so Jacob could have a chance to speak to Bella alone, he knew how worried his son had been when he found out Bella was in the hospital, he didn't know exactly why, he had just been told she had tried to come and see him, but had accidently hurt herself.

"Are you ever going to speak to me, Jake?" Bella demanded as soon as the others had made themselves scarce. Sam had hugged her again before leaving and this seemed to have inflamed Jacob's resentment even more, she had seen it in his eyes.

Jacob raised his head and finally looked at her. "I'm glad you're better."

"You don't sound glad. In fact you sound thoroughly pissed off; in fact you are pissing me off. What the hell is your problem? You're supposed to be my best friend and you act like some jealous five year old because I dared to hug another _friend_ who was upset." Bella emphasised the word friend.

"I think Uley wants to be more than a friend. He's always hanging around you like a bad smell these days." Jacob retorted. He hated the way he was acting; even as the words came out of his mouth he regretted them. He had been distraught when he found out Bella had been hurt and had begged to be allowed to stay with her in the hospital, but of course the adults all refused. It had been one of the worst weeks of his life, even worse than the time they had been apart when she had run away. It had been Sam who had been behind her absence then and he couldn't help but wonder if Sam was behind her so called accident.

Bella felt a headache forming. She really didn't need these stupid accusations, she really didn't. When had her easy friendship with Jacob become so difficult? Was their age gap finally showing? Two years hadn't seemed a lot when they were both under eight but now she was about to enter her teenage years and he would be only eleven in a few week's time, had it finally caught up with them? She didn't want it to be that way, she missed her friend with the sunny smile, and she didn't want to see Jacob feeling so resentful of Sam all the time. It really wasn't the older boy's fault. Why couldn't Jacob give him a chance and see that there was nothing romantic going on?

"Stop this, Jake." Bella finally answered him. "Sam is and always will be a friend but you, you're my best friend, you're family. I depend on you so much I don't think you even realise that. I don't want to fight about something that doesn't matter. Please? I want the old Jake back, I want my friend." She held out her hands to him and pleaded with her large brown eyes for his understanding.

Jacob couldn't resist her, he never could. He knew he was being an ass and she had forgiven him anyway. He pulled her frail body into his arms and squeezed her tightly, only releasing her when she begged for air.

* * *

Everything was quiet as Harry and Billy patrolled the immediate area. There had been no sign of the red head since Bella had been in hospital, and thank fully no one else had been hurt. The two men hoped that this meant that the cold one had moved on from the area permanently, but Billy couldn't get the threat she had issued out of his mind… _You will pay for this. You and yours will all pay._ He just hoped it was an empty threat and she had tossed the words out in her anger at the loss of her mate, but something deep inside told him that she meant every word, he would have to remain vigilant, no matter how long it took, even if it was years. He knew from experience that cold ones knew no concept of time, a year to them was like a minute, a decade merely an hour. She would be back, and he wanted to be prepared for whatever vengeance she had planned.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Drowning**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews, Nikki.**_

 **Part Twenty Three**

 _ **Five Years Later…**_

"Bella, Bella….wait up!" Bella winced as she heard Mike Newton huffing and puffing behind her as he tried to catch her up. She had been pretending she couldn't hear him as she fled out of the school. She knew what he wanted; he had been dropping heavy hints all day, and was acting very territorial around her in school. His behaviour had been driving her mad. He finally reached her side just before she got to the parking lot where Charlie was waiting to pick her up in the cruiser. "Wow, you can walk fast." He was definitely out of breath. "Could you hold up a minute I have a question to ask you?"

"My dad's waiting." Bella flashed him an apologetic smile as she pointed toward the cruiser. Charlie noticed and he smiled, waving at both of them. Mike grinned back and returned his wave. He had been sucking up to Charlie for weeks now, and he was certain the police chief was on his side. _Little did he_ _know,_ Bella thought to herself. Charlie had been amusing himself by watching Mike's puppy dog devotion.

"Prom, Bella!" Mike declared as if he was making a public announcement. "You, me? What do you say?"

Bella wilted, damn it was too late, he had asked her directly and she was done for. A thousand reasons for refusing ran through her mind, not all of them gracious as she tried to think of the best and most kind excuse she could think of. "I can't dance." She finally blurted out. "Remember the last school dance?" She shrugged and raised her hands as if saying _what can you do?_

But Mike would not be put off. He put his hands on her shoulders and smiled ingratiatingly. "It's okay, Bella. I will wear steel toe cap boots if necessary." He joked lamely. Mike ran a hand through his fine blonde hair, his face already showing that he thought she was going to accept.

Bella was saved from responding by Charlie who put on his police siren, startling them both. Bella shot her father a glare before she hurried off to get into the cruiser, leaving a flustered Mike Newton staring after her.

* * *

"That boy never gives up." Charlie chuckled as he drove toward home. "Your face was a picture I must say."

"I am glad I amuse you." Bella huffed. She wasn't in the mood for Charlie's teasing. She may have got out of agreeing to be Mike's date today, but there was always tomorrow. She sank further in her seat and crossed her arms.

Her reaction only made Charlie laugh harder. "Teenagers!"

Bella poked her tongue out at him in reply, just sending Charlie into more fits of laughter.

* * *

Bella was sorting through her clothes. She flung them all over her bed and began to sort them into piles. She seemed to have an awful lot of jeans and shirts and a variety of sweatshirts and only one dress. She picked up the little black dress she had bought the year before to wear at that infamous school dance. She shuddered at the memory. She had only gone because Charlie had persuaded her to. He had wanted her to mix more with the others in her year. She spent so much time with Jacob and his two friends that he was afraid she was turning into a tomboy. Bella had been offended when he had made this bizarre suggestion, but Charlie had been adamant. Less mixing with the boys and more with the girls, even her closest friends at school was of the male variety. Charlie had arranged for her to go to the dance with an all-female group, headed up by none other than the girl she hated most in the world, Lauren Mallory, head cheerleader, and all round super bitch. Even the jocks avoided her smart mouth. But for some odd reason Lauren's snooty mother had managed to use her charms on Charlie and get him to agree to her accompanying Lauren and her hangers on. She thought that Bella would be a good influence on her daughter. As if!

Bella shuddered as she recalled the dance. It had started off badly as soon as she met up with Lauren. The evil blonde had criticized Bella's clothes, her hair, her makeup, the way she walked, danced, even the way she spoke. The other witches had ganged up on Bella, too afraid of Lauren to go against her. By an hour into the dance Bella was ready to pull every strand of Lauren's skanky hair extensions out of her head, but in the end she didn't need to. Jacob and his friends had unexpectedly gate crashed the dance. He knew how ambivalent Bella had been about attending and had decided to come and support her. Of course they had no tickets and shouldn't have been there. But despite his age, Jacob had a charm all of his own, for someone who had only just turned fifteen he managed to make everyone believe he was years older. He had enjoyed a growth spurt and now sported muscles a grown man would envy, and coupled with his gorgeous tan skin and infectious smile, most people were putty in his hands. He, Quil and Embry had surrounded her as soon as they inveigled their way in. Lauren's mouth had dropped open when she saw Jacob take Bella in his arms and literally spin her around the dance floor. Bella couldn't dance, she was known for tripping over own feet, but with Jacob's athletic skills he made her appear graceful.

Then Quil had zeroed in on Lauren. Quil had a very high opinion of himself. Like Jacob and Embry he had put on some muscle too, and he loved, no adored showing off his new body. He had strolled over to Lauren, looking for all the world like he had ants in his pants and taken her hand. "Let's show them all how it's really done, gorgeous." He had winked at her and pulled the stunned girl onto the dance floor. Then to Lauren's horror, a very uncoordinated Quil had proceeded to spin her around until she was dizzy and then stepped on her feet as he tried to dance. Her expensive heels had been ruined by his huge feet and her popularity took a nosedive as the whole class began to catcall and make fun of her. She had fled from the hall in humiliation and her hatred of Bella had begun. Quil of course had enjoyed the attention. The other teenagers had swarmed around him and he bowed as they clapped and cheered his performance.

As if thinking of Jacob brought the boy himself into existence, Bella was pulled out of her thoughts as he suddenly barged into her room. He never knocked which was becoming a source of irritation to her now. It hardly mattered when she was younger, but she was seventeen now, she could have been lying on her bed naked or something. She glared at him as he shoved her clothes onto the floor and threw himself on her bed. The mattress dipped under his weight as he put his hands behind his head and made himself comfortable.

"What's with all the clothes?" He asked.

"Don't you ever knock?" Bella snapped as she chucked one of her shirts at him. "I could have been in here naked or something."

"Now that would be a sight to see." Jacob grinned as he let out a huge sigh. "If you would care to oblige I wouldn't mind."

"Ugh." Bella grabbed the shirt and nearly tore it in half as she screwed it up in her hands. When had Jacob, no when had all the men in her life, become so frustrating? "Its comments like that which shows why you are single." She muttered.

"Bella, Bella." Jacob shook his head. "Only today I had to fight off the advances of one Leah Clearwater. The girl is hot for me, I'm telling you."

Bella snorted with laughter making Jacob frown. "Lee wouldn't touch your sorry ass with a very long stick. She's too hung up on Sam."

"Sam?" Jacob pretended to be outraged, although what Bella said was completely true. Leah's eyes bugged out of her head when Sam Uley walked by. She had approached Jacob, but only to interrogate him and demand that he ask Bella to get Sam to ask her out on a date. Leah was fierce when she wanted something, and it was best to agree to her demands rather than risk getting an iron wedged in his head. "Tsk, what does he have that I…." He pointed to his fit body. "Haven't? Mmmm."

Bella tapped her chin. "Let me see…um a little thing called manners. He doesn't barge in as if he owns the place. He is polite to my dad, doesn't eat all the food in the house when he visits, oh and funnily enough doesn't make smart comments about seeing me naked." She blurted out. "Oh and doesn't hang around with moronic people like Quil and Embry. Where are your wingmen anyway?" She began to pick up the clothes that Jacob had shoved onto the floor.

"They'll be here soon. We thought about having a cookout on the beach. I hope your larder is stocked, honey." Jacob gave her his puppy dog look which made Bela roll her eyes.

"See, I told you all you come round here for is to raid my cupboards." Bella said in amusement.

"And to stare at your very fine ass." Jacob flirted badly. His ogling was cut short as Bella threw one of her shirts over his head, essentially cutting off his view.

* * *

Armed with a picnic basket filled to the brim with all kinds of goodies, Jacob loaded it on the back of his bike and took the lead as Quil, Embry and Bella followed after him. "When are you going to get a ride, Bella?" Quil complained. "We've all been waiting until you were of age and you're still getting lifts from your dad."

"Charlie would love to give you a lift, Quilly." Bella called out as she steered her bike onto the main road. "He has a pair of handcuffs with your name on them."

"I always thought the chief was kinky." Quil pulled a face making Jacob and Embry roar with laughter.

"That is my dad you're mocking." Bella grouched.

"Aw is ickle Belly pissed?" Quil retorted putting on a baby voice.

For the second time that day Bella stuck her tongue out at someone.

* * *

The beach was quiet and Jacob soon had a small fire going. They all sat around it roasting some marshmallows on sticks. "Now this is heaven." He said as he leaned back and took a bite.

"It sure is." Bella was relaxed now. School and all the other stresses associated with it had seeped away. She rolled her eyes as Jacob laid his head in her lap, making her jump.

"Feed me!" He begged, opening his mouth. Bella heard Quil and Embry chuckle as she stuffed her hot marshmallow into his open mouth. He winced as it burned a little. "Better?" She asked with a smile as he sat up to quickly grab a bottle of water. "Funny, Bells." He muttered. "Very funny."

"Glad to oblige." Bella took pity on him and leaned over to place a chaste kiss on his cheek. Quil and Embry stated to make lame jokes about them but stopped when they noticed Bella staring at something on the cliff top. "What is that?" She asked pointing up at something red flashing in and out of the trees.

"Don't know." Jacob stood up and squinted as he tried to see what it was. Suddenly they all jumped when the sound of a loud howl mixed with a manic scream made their ears ring. "What the hell was that?" Jacob looked at the others in astonishment.

"I don't know." Bella edged closer to him, seeking comfort. Jacob put his arm around her waist and drew her nearer.

They all continued to watch the cliff top, waiting pensively for something else to happen, and then right before their stunned eyes, what looked like a woman, with flaming red hair, leapt off the top of the cliff. Her arms and legs flailed madly until she hit the water and sank without a trace. Moments later the largest wolf they had ever seen came into view. It roared loudly as it stared down at the ocean.

"Fuck." The three boys swore in amazement. The russet toned wolf suddenly raised its large head and stared in their direction. Bella sank further against Jacob as it peered at them as if it somehow recognised them. Then faster than they could blink it was gone.

 _ **A/N-thank you for reading!**_


	25. Chapter 25

**Drowning**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews, Nikki. The russet toned wolf was Billy. I kept him the same colour as Jacob's wolf as they are members of the same family!**_

 **Part Twenty Four**

"They saw me." Billy told Harry as he ran a hand through his short hair. "The bitch was right near them. If I hadn't been patrolling in that area…" He couldn't continue, the very thought horrified him. Jacob was supposed to have been at home studying, not at the beach having a cook out. Billy was livid. He tried so hard to keep tabs on his son's movements. He was thankful the twins were away at college now; at least they were out of the red head's range.

"It will be alright. You chased her off. They're fine." Harry tried to reassure his friend, but deep down he was worried too. She was testing them now at every opportunity. At first they had hoped she had gone for good, they saw no sign or sound of her for years, only having to deal with the occasional nomads they came across, and they were easily despatched. But then all of a sudden just under a year ago, she came back, and had been hovering around ever since. She was up to something, which was obvious, it was as if she was scouting the limits of their territory and gathering information. She never attacked directly, but snuck around instead.

"It's not fine. You know that." Billy muttered agitatedly. He flopped onto the old couch and stared into the distance. "You've seen how much muscle the boys have packed on in the last few months. They are going to change I know it. Sam especially is huge now. I didn't want this for them." He lamented.

Harry sat forward, resting his elbows on his knees. He was half the size he used to be, in the intervening years since Bella had healed him he had stuck rigidly to his diet and was now as fit as he used to be when he first phased. "Then perhaps we should warn them. Get them prepared for what might be coming. It will make the transition easier. It will be better than being kept in the dark like we were." His tone had an edge of bitterness to it as the memory of his first painful phasing entered his mind.

Billy shook his head. "NO, I will not have Jake's life ruined with worrying about what might not happen."

"But the size of them?" Harry reminded him.

"No, there is still a chance that it can be avoided." Billy had said his final word on the subject. Harry couldn't gainsay his Alpha, so had to abide by his decision, even if he didn't agree with it.

* * *

"But dad the creature was huge." Bella said for the hundredth time. "And the woman she fell right into the water. We didn't see her resurface."

Charlie sighed heavily. "We checked out the area, kiddo. There is no evidence of anything, no footprints; a creature the size you have described would have left paw prints the size of dinner plates." He sounded so disbelieving that it irritated Bella considerably. She clamped her mouth shut and left to go to her room. Charlie watched her go, shaking his head as he did so. _Teenagers and_ _their vivid imaginations_ , he thought to himself. When Jacob had told Billy, his friend had laughed about it. He had said he and Harry had checked and they found nothing. As far as Charlie was concerned, that was the end of the matter.

* * *

Around midnight Bella was disturbed from her sleep by the sound of her window being pushed open. She stared into the darkness and held her breath, she knew it was probably Jacob, but still you could never be sure. She watched as a large shadowy figure climbed into her room. When she saw the flash of white teeth as her visitor grinned at her, Bella knew it was definitely him. For such a big guy he sure could creep about silently. He no longer used the key hidden under the mat. Charlie had caught him using it in the distant past and had banned Jacob's late night visits, or thought he had. He never gave a thought to the large tree growing outside his daughter's room.

"You really shouldn't be here." Bella chided Jacob as he lay down beside her on top of the covers.

"I couldn't sleep." Jacob was no longer smiling. His expression had turned serious; he was obviously worrying about something.

Bella knew him so well. She turned on her side and really studied him. He had changed so much in the last year, especially physically. He now looked older than she did, even though he was fifteen, he was often mistaken for someone in his early twenties. He was carrying muscle that would take a normal person years to obtain, it wasn't just Jacob who had grown but Quil and Embry too. Even young Seth had shot up recently. It was a puzzle, and with some of the odd things that had been happening lately she was beginning to wonder if there was something supernatural about it. After all she was very familiar with that considering her own hidden talent. "What are you thinking about, Jake?" She asked him eventually when the silence stretched on and he didn't say anything else.

"Everything." Jacob turned his head to face her, his dark eyes showed his anxiety. Gone was the playful teenager and in his place was a boy who seemed mature beyond his years. It was only when they were alone, often at night, that Jacob would show this side of himself. When they were surrounded by others, especially Quil and Embry, he was always joking about and seemed to take nothing seriously. "Dad won't answer my questions, he is gone so often. I hear him sneaking out at night only to be gone hours and then come back in the early hours. When I confront him about it he puts it down to my overactive imagination. Seth told me Harry is the same. He and Sue are rowing constantly about his weird absences; she thinks he's having an affair or something. Then there's this whole thing about that wolf we saw and the woman who got chased off the cliff. Dad told me there was no evidence to show it had been there, but me and guys found some huge paw prints. We're being lied to Bells, and I don't understand why."

Bella bit down on her bottom lip. Everything he said she felt too. Of course Charlie wasn't sneaking about, but she was at the reservation so often she saw a lot of what Jacob was referring too. She didn't have an answer to give him. Sam had called around earlier that day, he was a grown man now, twenty one years of age and deadly serious. Because his dad was still in prison Sam had taken Joshua's place on the council and was now privy to a lot of secrets that he had hitherto been denied. Having this new responsibility had changed him considerably. Bella had told him about what she had seen and asked his opinion. Sam's eyes had darkened when she questioned him and all he had said was. _"I don't want to lie to you, Bella. So it means I can't say anything at_ _all._ " His eyes had pleaded for her understanding, and she had reluctantly dropped the subject.

It was all a huge mystery and like Jacob it irked her that they were all being kept out of the loop, even her father it seemed was denied all knowledge of what Billy and the council elders knew, and he had been friends with Billy since childhood. "I wish I could say something that would make you feel better, but I am as clueless as you are."

"You would never keep a secret from me, would you, honey?" Jacob's words made Bella flinch. She felt a lump come into her throat, she was keeping a huge secret from him, at times she longed to confess all, but something was holding her back, Sam's warning's about too many people knowing, and worry over whether Jacob would think she was a freak or just a liar. "I love you." There he'd said it again, the three big words. When he had first said them to Bella she had assumed he had meant he loved her like a sister, but the older she got, she finally realised he meant them in a completely different context. The way he was looking at her now, his dark eyes bright and lambent and with a soft expression on his face. His hand reached out and he tentatively touched her cheek. "I really, really love you." For a guy he wasn't shy about showing or saying how he felt.

"I love you too." Bella said automatically, because of course she did, he was her best friend, a huge part of her life and she couldn't imagine him not being in it. In fact the very thought of losing him made her feel ill, but they were both so young, Jacob was still only fifteen. They were not old enough to declare undying love, they hadn't lived yet. She saw the light in Jacob's eyes fade and he sighed heavily.

"If only you meant it." He rolled onto his back and put an arm across his face so she couldn't see his expression.

"Jake, please don't do this?" Bella begged. She hated it when the conversation got heavy like this. "Please?"

"Just forget it, Bells." Jacob refused to speak anymore. Bella felt heaviness in her chest as she closed her eyes and tried to seek sleep. Eventually she must have dozed off because when she woke again Jacob had gone.

* * *

Billy chased the red head in and out of the trees. This was his territory; he knew every nook and cranny. So how was it the bitch managed to evade him every time? His jaws snapped at her heels and she twisted in front of him, laughing maniacally when she avoided his bite for the umpteenth time. Again she led him to the top of the cliff; before she dived off she turned to face him. "Soon." She hissed through her venom soaked teeth. "Someone you love will die very soon." She laughed again as she leapt over the edge.

Billy skidded to a halt, his claws just about stopping him from falling over the edge. Her words reverberated around his head like a sick echo. She spoke as if what was coming to pass had already been predetermined and it made his blood run cold. He was yanked out of his depressive thoughts by a sharp pain in his head. He became still as Sam's desperate voice entered his consciousness, calling for help. It had happened at last, they had another member. Sam Uley had joined the pack.

 _ **A/N-thank you for reading!**_


	26. Chapter 26

**Drowning**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thanks for the kind reviews, Nikki.**_

 **Part Twenty Five**

Jacob felt angry, all of the time. He couldn't understand why, but little things kept setting him off, like the fact that Sam Uley seemed to be a permanent resident under his roof these days, and the fact that he had become as sneaky as Billy. Jacob would hear them leaving the house in the middle of the night, his hearing had become much more acute of late, he swore he could now hear a pin drop. Jacob would look out the window to see Billy and Sam running full pelt for the trees, both of them wearing nothing but cut off sweats. He couldn't understand it. As far as Jacob was concerned his dad was an old man and he wandered about in the dark half dressed like some crazed nutcase. Jacob had tried to follow them one night to see what they were up to, but when he reached the trees he couldn't find any sign of them. It was so frustrating, just like his relationship with Bella.

He didn't mean to lash out at her, but she just wouldn't let him out of the _friend's zone,_ Jacob was tired of it. They weren't fucking friends, they were so much more than that, and she knew it. But for some aggravating reason she kept harping on about his age. _"You're not sixteen yet, Jake. You don't know what life is yet."_ He was thoroughly sick of her acting as if he didn't know what he wanted or how he felt. He was certain he loved her; he had loved her since he was old enough to understand what it meant. Bella however was under the impression he was suffering some stupid crush and that one day he was going to snap out of it and sow his wild oats somewhere else or with someone else.

On occasion he felt very tempted. There were only so many knock backs a guy could take before he was pushed into doing something stupid. He was good looking, he knew he was. His physique and sunny smile were enough to draw the girls to him like moths to a flame. Quil and Embry had definitely indulged on a number of occasions. How could they help it? Some of the girls were very forward and basically offered themselves on a plate. Quil being Quil loved the attention and lapped it up, Embry was more ambivalent. He wanted more than random hook-ups, he wanted a soul mate. He was very much like Jacob in that way, they were both one woman men.

It was getting tiresome now though. Jacob had laid his heart on the line to Bella, had confessed how he felt over and over, but she wouldn't budge _. Wait,_ _wait_ was her constant mantra. Well he was sick of _waiting_. His patience had run out. He was mulling all this over in his head as he cycled home from school; he had engine parts strapped to the back of his bike. He was doing up an old wreck, a VW Rabbit. He had saved it from the knacker's yard and was determined to bring it back to life. Working on the old car helped him vent some of his frustration. He heard his name being called and he braked, twisting round to see Megan Waterstone hailing him. She was a pretty girl, a year older than him, and he knew she had a huge crush on him, which she made clear by the obvious way she ogled him every time they crossed paths. After all the rejections he had received from Bella lately having Megan show him some attention stroked his ego a bit. He flashed her one of his sunny smiles as she hurried to join him.

"Hey you." Megan drawled as she put a hand on his chest, stroking the thin material of his t-shirt. "What you up to? Fancy doing something?"

Jacob nearly said he was too busy, and then thought what the hell? He deserved some fun and Megan was fine company. "I was heading home to work on my car." He boasted.

"You have a car?" Megan's dark brown eyes shone.

"Well technically, it's an old wreck I'm doing up myself." Jacob shrugged as if this was no big deal.

"I always knew you were good with your hands." Megan said suggestively. "Can I watch?"

Jacob hesitated again, for some odd reason he felt like he was betraying Bella, but that was ridiculous, she had made her feelings clear. Jacob smiled lazily at Megan. "Why not?"

Megan raised her eyebrows and began to walk close by his side as he led the way to his house.

* * *

Jacob was hot so he unthinkingly stripped his t-shirt off and stuffed it in the back pocket of his jeans as he leant over the car's engine. He heard Megan take in a sharp breath and he twisted round to look at her. "You okay?" He asked.

"Very okay." Megan got up from her seat, she was perching on an old upturned crate, it was the seat Bella usually used, and Jacob had nearly told her she couldn't sit there, but then he thought that would make him sound crazy, so he said nothing and just worked silently on the car while she chattered inanely about her friends, family and other things he hadn't the remotest interest in. He was regretting letting her join him. But now she was practically stalking him as she slinked toward him, her eyes zeroed in on his broad chest. He could feel her undressing the rest of him with her eyes. Jacob instantly became much hotter. In fact he felt like he was going to explode. It was odd seeing such a hungry look in a girl's eyes.

"Let's save the car for later." Megan suggested. "I have a much better idea how we can spend our time." She smiled at him seductively and put a hand on his chest, letting her fingers trail across his heated skin. "What do you say?"

Jacob swallowed thickly. He was having a hard time resisting. Megan was there, she was available and she wanted him. Who would blame him for giving in? Megan's face drew closer to his as she rose up onto her tiptoes and sought his lips. Jacob hesitated only for second before he leaned down and pressed his mouth hard on hers.

* * *

Bella had already checked the house. Jacob wasn't there. She had already seen Embry and Quil so knew Jacob wasn't with them. She had come to La Push on the spur of the moment. Jacob had been so wound up lately that everything seemed to be setting him off. She didn't know what to think and could only put his moodiness down to his raging hormones; he was a teenage boy after all. She had noticed the same symptoms in Embry; he had been complaining he felt feverish when she had come across him and Quil. Quil seemed his usual self for which she was thankful for. Even Sam had been acting odd the last few weeks. He would come to see her as regularly as ever, but seemed distant and troubled. Often he seemed on the verge of telling her something, but when he opened his mouth to speak it was if the words wouldn't come out. It would annoy him immensely and he would make a lame excuse and leave.

So Bella didn't know what to think or feel. Everything was changing around her, all her old easy friendships seemed to be disintegrating right before her eyes and there was nothing she could do about it. She was scared and frightened. Jacob had been becoming increasingly pushy about how he felt toward her. She wished he would slow down and stop trying to live life so intensely. They had both had to grow up fast for different reasons and Bella didn't want to be weighed down with anything heavy like _forever and undying_ _love_. She wanted to be a carefree teenager just like her friends at school. All they had to worry about was the prom and other inane things. Jacob was young himself, she wanted him to relax a little. Their last meeting had ended up in yet another argument and she had come to the reservation in order to clear the air between them, she missed him, and wanted to see his sunny smile and have him greet her with one of his usual bear hugs.

Well if he wasn't in the house then he must be in the garage working on the Rabbit. Bella smiled as she thought about the little run around he had rescued from the dump. That was so like Jacob, he loved fixing things and he was good at it too. He had awesome mad skills and she was never happier than when she perched on the old upturned crate and watched him work. They didn't even usually talk a lot, they didn't need to. Just being together was usually enough. Bella hoped to recapture that feeling today. She headed to the garage and pushed on one of the double doors so she could slip easily inside.

Bella wasn't prepared for what she saw. Her hands flew to her face as she caught sight of Jacob. He was pressed against another girl, his head bent to hers as he kissed her passionately. The girl was moaning softly as she gripped onto the ends of his hair, her other hand digging into the skin of his bare back. Bella never knew what the phrase _the world falling apart_ really meant, but she did now. This was it, this was why he had been acting so odd lately, the reason behind his anger and the heated argument they'd had the last time they had been together. It was nothing to do with love, forever or soul mates. No it was sex, plain and simple. Now Jacob had found it, with this girl, whoever she was. Bella felt a pain in her chest and she pushed the palm of her hand over her racing heart. It hurt, it hurt so much. She felt betrayed, even though deep down she knew she had no right to feel any such thing. Jacob had promised her nothing; he only wanted what every red bloodied teenage male wanted, sex and lots of it. It wasn't as if she didn't know that Quil and Embry were often on the prowl. How many times had Quil boasted about his hook ups over recent months? Only Jacob had not strayed, but now he had.

Bella felt an overwhelming urge to step out of the shadows and march over to the moaning bitch and yank her hair out by the roots. Jealousy was an evil thing, but she wouldn't give in to it. What would that achieve? The only one who would look like a fool would be her. She cast one heartbroken glance toward Jacob and the witch who was still wrapped around him. His hand was clutching the other girl's ass and he was squeezing it gently. Bella couldn't take anymore. She crept out of the garage, and ran for her bike. Her eyes were blurry as they filled with tears and she wiped her eyes angrily with her knuckles to clear her vision. She knew now. Knew exactly where she stood.

* * *

It took a lot for Jacob to step away from Megan. He hadn't meant for things to get this far, but passion had overtaken common sense. Megan wasn't who he wanted; she had just been there when he had been feeling hurt and vulnerable. He didn't want this girl, he wanted Bella. He saw Megan looking at him curiously, the desire in her eyes fading as she watched him tug his t-shirt over his head. "It's fine. I'm on the pill." She confessed. "There's no worries there."

"You should go." Jacob passed her the shirt she had taken off only minutes earlier.

"Why?" Megan's cheeks turned red as she felt the pain of rejection. His change in mood confused her.

"Can you just go?" Jacob muttered, he felt guilt wash over him and having her there in front of him only compounded it.

Megan shot him a hurt look as she tugged on her shirt and buttoned it up hastily. "I don't understand you." She snapped at him. "Come back when you've grown up a little. Tease!" With that parting shot she stormed out of the garage.

Jacob inhaled deeply as he tried to get himself under control. He felt so damn hot! He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand as he marched out of the garage. He intended to have a quick shower to freshen up, then head to Forks to go and see Bella. He wanted to talk with her frankly, no more arguments. Sweat beaded on his forehead as he headed toward his house, he tripped over a rock and he picked it up, flinging it furiously away from him as a surge of irrational anger overwhelmed him. It hit one of the front windows and smashed it. The sound of breaking glass triggered something inside of Jacob, his head swelled and he felt as if he was about to burst out of his skin. He never made it inside as his whole world crashed around him.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	27. Chapter 27

**Drowning**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews, Nikki.**_

 **Part Twenty Six**

Fear, panic, anxiety all mixed together. Jacob didn't know what was up and what was down. His legs didn't seem to work, he fell face down in the dirt. He felt like a new born deer trying to keep upright. His vision was suddenly sharper as was his hearing. Sounds which had been muted before now sounded deafening. The birds in the trees were like a cacophony of noise, he could hear the flap of their wings and the rustle of their feathers. His eyes swivelled to the ground in front of him and he was astonished to see tiny insects moving fast across the dirt. He tried to raise his head but his legs collapsed under him again. He didn't understand, he couldn't make his body work. Jacob tried to look at his hands but for some reason they evaded his eyes. What was going on? Every bone in his body seemed to be aching and the heat, the heat was intense, and it overwhelmed him and made him feel nauseous. He had to get to the house, but how could he when his body refused to cooperate. Jacob cried out for his father, but all that came out of his mouth was a frightened howl.

* * *

"Jake, listen to me."

" _Dad?"_

"Yes, it's me."

" _Where are you? I can't see you. Dad, I can't move. I'm scared."_

"I know you are son. I can feel your pain. You have to try and remain calm. It's worse if you continue to panic."

" _Why can't I see you? Your voice is in my head. Dad, dad, help me…."_

" **I've tracked him. He's near the house. I am minutes away."**

" _Sam?"_

"Yes, it's Sam, son. He'll be with you soon, and I will be right behind him. You must promise me not to panic when you see us."

" _Why would I panic?"_

"Because we don't look as we usually do."

" **I've reached him."**

" _Sam?"_

" **I'm right here."**

Jacob turned his head and saw the biggest, largest wolf he had ever seen. It was right on top of him and its fur was jet black. He tried to scramble backwards but once again his body didn't function as it should. Jacob howled loudly and despite his father's best efforts to calm him, he blacked out.

* * *

Bella threw herself into her school work; she needed something to focus on. It had been three days since she had seen Jacob with that girl and he hadn't contacted her at all. This confirmed her suspicions that he had found his new distraction. It hurt her deeply that he placed his sex life above their friendship. She knew that a person could become caught up in a new relationship but she had assumed he would still at least call to see if she was alive and breathing. Bella felt like she hadn't really known Jacob at all. She tried to distract herself with other things and other people. She accepted a date with Mike Newton, they went to the cinema to see the latest rom com, and she spent the best part of it trying to avoid him putting his arm around her or grabbing her hand. Every time the couple on the screen got intimate all Bella would see was Jacob and his mystery girl with their hands all over each other. So when the film ended and Mike tried to coax her into getting something to eat, Bella was in such a bad mood that she demanded he take her home straight away. Mike was very peeved, his long awaited date with the girl of his dreams had gone south spectacularly, and the evening ended with the two of them hardly speaking.

The next day Bella got an unexpected visit from Quil. Jacob's friend was extremely annoyed. He had been deserted by both Jacob and Embry. They had been off school for a couple of days with a mystery fever, and now they had returned, neither wanted to mix with him or have an ounce of fun. They were both serious faced and up their own asses according to Quil. He wanted to know if Bella knew anything.

"I am in the dark as much as you are." Bella confessed bitterly. She didn't mention the mysterious girl to Quil, presuming that he was keeping quiet on that point himself to spare her feelings. Perhaps Jacob and Embry were double dating, maybe that explained why they were being so cold toward their friend? It didn't say much for either of them that they let these girls manipulate them to such an extent that they cut off all contact with others. Bella imagined all different scenarios in her head until by the end of the week she actually began to believe them.

She hung out with Quil instead after school, and the two of them shored each other's hurt feelings up as they discussed why Jacob and Embry were acting so oddly. Quil told her that the two of them just walked out of lessons when they felt like it and the teacher's said nothing. Quil had actually demanded answers from them, but they had told him to mind his own business. It was like his friends had received personality transplants. Quil had decided he was done with them. "It's just you and me now, Bella." He threw an arm over her shoulders and Bella let it stay there.

"Yeah, just you and me." She agreed.

* * *

The weekend rolled around. Quil and Bella were planning a picnic on the beach. It was sunny for once, and they wanted to take full advantage of it. Bella packed a basket full of food and added some soft drinks. She hadn't told Quil but she had tried calling Jacob the night before, she was really missing him, and hoped that if she got to speak to him directly then somehow she could find out exactly what was up with him. She was beginning to believe now that perhaps her constant rejections were behind the fact that he was avoiding her completely and staying out of contact. If she showed him an olive branch perhaps the other girls influence could be fought off. But it had been Billy who had answered, and when Bella had asked for Jacob, he had regretfully told her Jacob was out with friends. As Bella knew that wasn't Quil, it had to be the girls and Embry. Great! It only made her irrational jealousy and hurt increase, so she was extra determined to enjoy the day on the beach.

As she was strapping the basket on the back of her bike, Sam turned up. He smiled at her and waved. Bella just looked at him stonily. He had been avoiding her too for the past week. Usually she saw him at least once every two days. "What do you want?" She muttered.

Sam frowned as he studied her carefully. He folded his arms, causing his extensive muscles to bulge out. Was it her imagination or was he bigger built than ever? "That's not a nice way to greet someone."

"As you can see I'm on my way out." Bella retorted. She straddled her bike and put one foot on the peddles. "I don't stay indoors waiting for you and certain other people to come knocking."

Sam sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. He couldn't fail to guess who she was referring to. "There has been a lot going on, Bella. Jake especially has been under immense pressure. He wanted to see you…"

"Please?" Bella held up one hand. "Don't make excuses for him. He's big enough to speak for himself. Anyway I've got to go." She pushed off and cycled away, leaving an irritated Sam glaring after her.

* * *

Quil and Bella found a secluded part of the beach. She spread the blanket and laid out all the goodies. Quil rubbed his hands together in delight. "You know the way to a man's heart, girl." He grinned at her, reaching across to ruffle her hair playfully.

"You are such a dork." Bella smiled back as she relaxed for the first time in days. She shoved her hurt about the Jacob situation deep down inside. She was determined to have some fun.

And she did. Quil was good company when he dropped his brash persona. That wasn't who he really was. He showed off to other people and hid the softer side of himself. It was like he always felt he had to perform to a crowd, otherwise they might not like him, but when he ditched his mask and relaxed a little, he showed his true self, and Bella found she liked it. They swam in the surf, splashing each other with water. Quil would duck down and grab Bella's ankles, pulling her below the waves. She would then rise to the surface coughing and spluttering and he would then lift her over his shoulder and chuck her in again. On the third such occasion, Bella rose to the surface, laughing as she pushed her soaked hair out of her face. She splashed water in Quil's face as he bobbed in front of her.

"You are such an ass." Bella smiled as he grinned at her.

"You know you're quite pretty when you laugh." Quil blurted out suddenly. His grin had faded and he was staring at her with a soft expression on his face.

Bella blushed a little. This was so not Quil. She shrugged her shoulders and began to turn away so she could swim to the shore, but Quil stopped her. She looked at him in confusion, not really expecting what he did next. Quil's face was close to hers as he took a deep breath and leaned in for a kiss.

* * *

It was dark as Bella lay on top of her bed mulling over the events of the day. It hadn't turned out at all as she expected, and she had ended up in yet another awkward situation. She touched her lips where Quil had kissed her. She hadn't realised he was going to do that, and she had felt mortified. She had been so shocked that she had let his lips linger on hers a fraction longer than she should have done. She had pulled away and swam swiftly for shore. Quil had immediately followed after her, trying to get her to talk to him, but Bella had done what she always did when cornered, she made an excuse and ran. Now she had lost another friend.

The sound of her window being pulled open startled her. She sat up in bed, her long hair flowing around her slim shoulders, as she stared into the dark. It had to be Jacob. He was the only one who entered her room this way. Bella switched on her lamp illuminating the room. It was him, at least she thought so. He was so much bigger and more muscular then she remembered. His head nearly touched the ceiling. He was wearing nothing more than a pair of shorts which left little to the imagination. Bella didn't know where to put her eyes. "Why are you here?" She choked out.

"I had to see you." Jacob strode over to the bed and literally pulled her into his arms. He engulfed her into a tight bear hug, burying his head in the crook of her neck. "I've missed you. I am so sorry."

Bella begged for air and he released her a little. His dark eyes roamed her body from top to bottom. Bella felt uncomfortable under his intense scrutiny and she blushed. He was staring at her as if he was trying to memorise every line and curve. God his eyes, they were so, so intense, so full of life and something else, something she couldn't describe. "Jake?" She whispered uncertainly, not knowing what else to say.

Jacob didn't reply, instead his hands suddenly cupped her face, his touch was hot, and Bella could feel the warmth infuse her skin. She licked her lips, once again caught up in the intensity of his gaze. "You don't know how I have dreamed of those lips." Jacob said huskily as his eyes dropped to her mouth. Before she could react he kissed her, pressing his mouth hard on hers, his fingers sinking into her thick hair. Bella was stunned, all she felt was the heat, fire raged through her veins as she allowed him to kiss her, gasping as his tongue parted her lips and explored her mouth. "I love the way you smell." He groaned as he released her lips for a second so she could breathe, before crushing his mouth back on hers. "I love the way you taste." Jacob was breathing erratically. He pulled her closer, one burning hand skimming along the thin material of her tank top. "I love everything about you. I've dreamed of you, thought about you every hour of every day." His words ran over each other as he continued to kiss her, intensifying each one until Bella could hardly contain herself. She was going to explode she was sure of it. "No one is ever going to come between us, Bells." Jacob vowed as he pushed her pliant body back onto the bed. He hovered over her, his warm breath ghosting across the delicate skin of her throat. "No one."

Bella's chest rose and fell as her heart raced. Heat continued to course through her body as it reflected off of him. He was so close, he was so big and so near. Bella completely lost her senses as he leaned down and stole her breath as he kissed her over and over, murmuring that she belonged only to him.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	28. Chapter 28

**Drowning**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews, Nikki. Be warned the last part of this chapter is not an easy read!**_

 **Part Twenty Seven**

It was when Jacob gently cupped her ass in his warm hand and squeezed that pulled Bella out of her sex fuelled haze. It was something she had seen him do to the mystery girl in the garage. She suddenly felt like a bucket of cold water had been dumped over her, killing the mood. Bella pushed hard on Jacob's shoulder's and effectively rolled from under him as he released her a little. "You've got some nerve creeping into my room after what you've done." She raged at him.

Jacob seemed stunned. He sat up on her bed and ran a hand through his hair. It was only when she saw him do this that she noticed it had been shorn off like Billy's. "I suppose you did that for _her_?" She spat.

"Her?" Jacob felt confused. He stared at Bella dumbfounded, his whole posture showing he had no idea what she was talking about. His one thought when he managed to defy his father's orders and sneak over to see Bella was holding her in his arms and kissing the life out of her. He had missed her so damn much; the last week had been awful. He had been livid when Billy had ordered him to stay away from Bella for a while due to safety concerns. It was well documented that newly phased wolves could be volatile, and Billy did not want to risk anything untoward happening. It had taken Sam a good few weeks to control himself and he guessed Jacob and Embry would be the same. Jacob didn't believe that he would hurt Bella in any circumstances, he loved her too much. There was no way he would harm a hair on her head, wolf or no. But Billy would not be swayed, he issued an Alpha order on Jacob when he blatantly refused to toe the line, and this had immediately pissed Jacob off to such an extent that he had lost control which more or less proved his father's point. But over the last day or so, Jacob had noticed a change in himself. Billy would give an order to the whole pack and they would immediately follow, but he found that he could go against his father's commands. He kept this knowledge to himself, which was hard considering the blasted pack mind. Jacob hadn't been prepared for that side effect of being a wolf, having his brothers listening in to every thought and feeling. But as he learned to circumnavigate his father's orders, so he managed to slowly seal off a part of his mind from the others. He didn't know how he was doing it, perhaps it was instinctive. He was brought back into the moment when Bella demanded an answer from him. He shook himself. "I don't know what you're talking about, honey."

Bella had put her hands on her hips, her posture only accentuated her slim figure and Jacob's raging hormones came to the fore again as he stared at her hungrily. He had wanted Bella badly before, but now for some reason it felt so much more intense. It took a lot of his self-control to stay where he was. "You stay away for ages, you don't call me, you completely freeze me out, and you don't understand what I'm talking about?" Bella said bitterly. "Just go back to her, Jake. I am not that easy."

"Easy? What the hell are you implying?" Jacob was outraged. How dare she accuse him of that? He had never treated her that way. And who was this person she kept referring to? She couldn't know about Megan surely? Unless? Jacob frowned as he tried to work out who could have told her. When he had first phased everything that had happened to him previously had been laid raw for all to see, including his brief encounter with Megan. Sam would have been witness to this, and it had to have been Sam who had betrayed his secret to Bella. He knew how protective the older guy was toward her. Damn him! "You know about Megan then?" He challenged her. He saw Bella flush red which confirmed his suspicions. "Fucking Sam." He swore. "He had no right."

Bella became still, the two red spots on her face faded and she became very pale. Her large brown eyes showed betrayal mixed with a deep hurt. "Sam knew? And he didn't tell me? Oh my god, is there no one I can trust anymore? Quil was right."

"Quil? What the hell has he got to do with anything?" Jacob demanded. That feeling of possession overwhelmed him again, he didn't understand it, but Bella belonged to him, she was his. Thinking of another male trying to encroach on his territory could not be permitted.

"Let's just say Quil and I have been keeping each other company while you've been busy sucking face with that witch." Bella declared rashly. She wanted to hurt him like he was hurting her. He didn't even seem sorry for jumping on that girl one day and trying the same thing on her the next. "I don't understand you, Jake. You're like a different person. So is Sam. I can't trust you anymore."

Her words were like barbs to his soul. Jacob actually winced at the onslaught. She didn't trust him? She had no idea of the agony he had been through just to get to her. So what if he had found comfort with another girl? She had rejected him so many times and told him to live a little. What right did she have to turn it all back on him? The Quil thing was still niggling at the back of his mind but his body was getting hot and he knew if he didn't leave right then he would phase in her room. "I came here to explain." He snapped as he headed for the window. "But it looks like you've drawn your own conclusions." Without waiting for a reply, Jacob jumped out of the window, his feet running as soon as they hit the dirt. Bella rushed to the window and stared after him in amazement as he sprinted for the trees. Then when he was out of sight she burst into tears.

* * *

The whole damn pack was out running. Jacob tried to seal off his brain, but what had happened between him and Bella spooled out anyway like some kind of tragic romance. He felt his father's anger at finding out he had disobeyed an Alpha command, he felt Embry's sympathy and he felt Sam's disapproval. Jacob ignored them all. He ran through the trees, easily weaving his way in and out of the large trunks. He bounded easily over the large rocks, and landed quietly on his feet. For such a large creature he was amazed at how silent his wolf could travel. He had yet to come across any sign of their mortal enemy. He had seen the old battles that his father and Harry had engaged in when they were young wolves. Billy had opened up his memories to them to show just how vicious the cold ones could be. It was both frightening and thrilling in equal measure. Jacob felt like he could easily rip a cold one apart due to the mood he was in.

"I told you to stay away from Bella for both your sakes."

" _I needed to see her. It's none of your business."_

"It is very much my business. You could have hurt her."

" _Stop lecturing me."_

"How did you get round my order? How?"

" _Perhaps you are not the almighty Alpha after all?"_

"PHASE BACK NOW!"

Jacob tried to fight it, but something was different this time. Billy was brooking no argument. Jacob collapsed into his human form and was forced to walk home in his bare feet. Bitterness seeped through him as he strode slowly toward his house. How dare Billy treat him this way? Hadn't he done enough by keeping such a huge secret from him in the first place? His excuses had sounded poor when Jacob had demanded answers on why he and the others weren't warned about what was coming. It had thrown his life into chaos. He could lose Bella if he wasn't careful. Images of her hurt face filled his head and he sighed heavily as he tried to sort through his own chaotic emotions.

* * *

Sarah answered the door and tried to shut it when she saw who was on her doorstep. But Joshua Uley shoved the door to the small apartment open, causing her to fall backwards and hit the floor. Her wrist cracked and she felt tears pool in her eyes. "What do you want?" Her voice quivered.

"Not glad to see me then, sweetheart?" Joshua sneered. "You never bothered to come see me when I was inside, did ya?" He hunkered down and yanked on Sarah's damaged wrist, making her cry out in pain.

"How did you get out?" Sarah was frightened for her life. She had never seen Joshua look so evil. His hair was shorn close to his head and he seemed to have bulked up while he was inside. He looked huge, totally different from before.

"Let's just say I met a real woman, a woman with fire in her hair and in her veins." Joshua said cryptically. "A woman with friends in the right places."

"What do you want from me?" Sarah scooted backwards holding her injured wrist in her other hand. "I haven't any money, and you can't stay here. Billy would find out and go mad."

"I'm glad you mentioned that asshole husband of yours." An evil glint lit up Joshua's dark eyes. He hovered over Sarah and twisted his head slightly as if he was a snake about to attack. "I have a score to settle with him and ripping his pathetic world apart will be my payment to the woman who got me out."

Sarah's whole body trembled as she stared up at Joshua in horror. "Leave Billy alone, leave my family alone." She said faintly.

Joshua laughed sardonically as he suddenly lunged and gripped Sarah by the roots of her hair. She tried to scream but it was stifled when he clamped a hot hand over her mouth. "Now listen you pathetic bitch. I came here because I need you to do something." He hissed. "I need you to lure that little princess that your son hangs out with over here. She'll be perfect bait for what I need to do. Ring her and tell her you need her help with something. If you don't…." Joshua released Sarah's hair and put his hand around her throat and squeezed. He put his mouth close to her ear and whispered. "Let's just say you won't be breathing for much longer." He suddenly let go and Sarah flopped to the floor gasping for breath. There was an angry red mark around her neck.

Joshua held out a cell phone and forced it into her hand. "Now call her." He snarled.

Sarah felt pitiful tears pool into her eyes as with her good hand she began to dial Bella's home number. It rang a few times before she picked up. "Hello?"

"Bella….Bella…it's me. It's Sarah." Sarah couldn't stop her voice from shaking.

"Sarah?" Bella sounded wary. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry to call. I couldn't get hold of anyone else. I've hurt myself and I need…I need…need you to come help me. Please?" Sarah trembled as Joshua gripped the roots of her hair again when she began to falter.

"Okay." Bella agreed reluctantly. "Give me half an hour. Will you be alright until then?"

"Yes, yes." Sarah dropped the cell phone onto the floor; she was shaking so badly she couldn't keep a grip on it.

Joshua laughed as he picked it up and shoved it in the pocket of his jeans. "Good girl!" He praised her sarcastically. "I could do with a drink, what about you?" As if he hadn't a care in the world Joshua hunted through Sarah's cupboards and pulled out two bottles of wine he found inside. He poured two generous glasses and handed one to Sarah. "Now drink." He ordered her.

Sarah continued to cry as she gulped down the soothing liquid. As soon as she was finished, Joshua poured her another glass. She drank and drank until she began to zone out. The last thing she heard was a knock on the door, but by that time she was too drunk to care.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	29. Chapter 29

**Drowning**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews. There is a tissue warning for this chapter!**_

 **Part Twenty Eight**

Her head hurt, Bella groaned as she tried to open her eyes, but flashes of pain in her skull made them wedge shut again. She felt seasick as if her world was tilted on its side and she couldn't get her balance. She could hear voices, they zoned in and out as she tried to get her whirling head under control. She forced herself to focus; she needed to know what the hell was going on.

"You could have killed her with the blow you gave to her head." That was the female. Bella blinked a couple of times as she made her eyes open, through the haze she could see a tall, slim woman, her hair was like a red halo around her head, and she had the whitest skin Bella had ever seen on a human. She looked pissed, extremely pissed. It was hard to tell for sure the woman's age, Bella now realised she was dangling over someone's shoulder, it must be the males. She heard him begin to argue with the red headed female. His voice was gravelly and deep, she was sure she recognised it, and when the female finally spoke the man's name, Bella's blood ran cold. "Just remember who broke you out of prison, Joshua." The red head seethed. "I am in charge here. This is my plan. You answer to me. Understand?"

Bella closed her eyes swiftly when she saw the woman glance her way. She didn't want them to know she was conscious again. Her head ached abominably and she didn't want to risk another blow. Bella remembered suddenly where she had seen this woman before. It was the same one she had seen leap from the top of the cliff that time when she had been with Jacob and the others. How in hell had she survived that? She felt fear take hold and she tried to push it deep down inside. She needed to listen in to the bickering between Joshua and the female so she could ascertain what their plans were.

"Do you sense him?" The red head demanded suddenly.

"Billy knows I'm back. He felt me phase in when I travelled to Sarah's. He will hunt me down soon, don't worry." Joshua chuckled darkly. "He'll bring the others with him. He won't come alone."

"Good." The red head sounded pleased. "The others are chomping at the bit for the fight. I have managed to starve them of blood for days; they are hungry and ready for battle. They will easily overwhelm the dogs."

"Remember Billy is all mine." Joshua stated grimly. "I owe that piece of scum for banishing me from the pack all those years ago. If you hadn't forced my wolf to return then I would not be able to get my vengeance now. Stealing his wife from him and destroying her mind was never going to be enough."

"You truly are an evil man." The red head mused. She didn't sound either admiring or disgusted, she sound indifferent as if his ramblings were of no interest to her. "You are now nothing but a rogue wolf."

Joshua growled low in his chest. The noise startled Bella as she felt the vibrations from his body infect hers. The blood was rushing to her aching head, and she was finding it uncomfortable dangling helplessly over Joshua's shoulder. She tried to make sense of what they had been saying. Billy a wolf? How could that be? Pack? Had Sam and Jacob known all this time? Were they wolves too? There were so many questions. Bella vaguely recalled a story that Jacob had told her years ago when she had run away and stayed in the huge deserted mansion. It was a spooky tale about cold ones and spirit wolves. Bella tried to remember the details but they eluded her. Were the old stories true after all? God, her head felt like it was breaking apart.

Suddenly Bella heard other voices. She dared to open her eyes and from her vantage point she saw several pairs of legs milling about. Were these the others that the red head was referring to? She heard the female hailing them and then calling for calm as they began to bombard her with questions about when the fight was going to begin.

"Soon my friends." The red head assured them. "Very soon. Our friend here has brought the bait. They are coming and we will destroy them. No longer will the feral wolves decimate our kind. WE WILL HAVE OUR VENGEANCE." There were loud rousing cheers at these last words, and the sound made Bella sick to her stomach.

* * *

He was back and he had rediscovered his wolf. Billy couldn't comprehend it. How the fuck had Joshua broken out of prison? Who had helped him? Most important of all, how had Joshua regained the ability to phase after Billy had essentially banished his spirit wolf away? Joshua had always been vicious, even back when he had been part of the pack. He was untrustworthy, hated following orders and used his evil nature and the strength he got from the wolf inside against not only cold ones, but humans that crossed his path as well. He had nearly killed a man he had got into a fight with and that had been the last straw as far as Billy was concerned. After consulting with the elders he had used his Alpha powers to essentially wrest Joshua's wolf from him. It hadn't been easy. As far as the legends went, it had only been done once before by Taha Aki on his foe Utlapa. Joshua had roared that he would seek his vengeance that day, but Billy had treated his words as empty threats until now. Now he was back and from what he had felt through the pack mind link, stronger than ever.

Billy called the pack together. He wished they had more numbers, he could sense that others would be joining them soon, Paul Lahote and Jared Thail were showing signs as well as young Seth, much to Harry's chagrin. But they were not there yet. So for now it was the five of them, Billy himself, his beta Harry, Jacob, Sam and Embry. They all stood around their leader and watched the vision unfurl in their heads about what had happened years ago, and then the raw feeling that had rushed through Billy when he felt Joshua phase in after years of absence. The pack was jittery when they saw this, Harry particularly was alarmed, he remembered how spitefully evil Joshua could be. Sam was incensed, he hated his father and it took an Alpha command from Billy for him to stay in place.

"We are a team. We work together. Joshua is a rogue wolf and alone, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't tread carefully. I've shown you how devious he can be." Billy warned the pack. "Now we hunt." He howled loudly and the others joined in before they all shot off in an arrow formation, with Billy at the head.

* * *

Joshua's head suddenly shot up and his lip curled backward. He sniffed the air eagerly. "The fools are on their way, get ready." He suddenly dumped Bella's body onto the hard ground; she stifled a groan as she continued to pretend to be unconscious. She heard the red head dishing out orders to the others. Bella peeped out through half closed lids as she tried to count how many there were, it was difficult but she thought there were six, maybe seven of them. They all seemed hyped up, and their reddened eyes so like the females glowed as they began to practise moves on each other.

"Remember grab them around the middle and squeeze as hard as you can. That is the best way to kill them; it deadens their heart and steals their breath." The red head's hands curled into fists. "With their deaths we can rule this area! Remember what you are all fighting for? Freedom for our kind, freedom for vampires." She called out loudly.

"Freedom." The others yelled back at her.

Vampires? Fuck! Bella should have known that was what cold ones meant, but as they were all running about in the day she hadn't really considered what supernatural beings they really were. She had grown up watching horror films where Dracula and his kind could only come out in the dark, but what she had seen so far disputed all of that. She couldn't stop the fear taking hold of her heart; Billy and his pack were in very real danger. In dribs and drabs Bella was finally remembering details of the story Jacob had told her all those years ago. It was all finally making sense. This was nothing new, this area had been a magnet for Vampires for centuries and Billy and his ancestors had been defending their homeland for just as long. It all sounded so farfetched but Bella had seen the evidence first hand, and as she continued to covertly look around she began to wonder exactly why they had kidnapped her.

* * *

Noise, there was so much noise. Bella could hear howling, mixed with the sounds of yelling and groaning. Human voices cursed and the sound of animals whimpering as if in pain made her wince. She couldn't bear to look. The noises were enough to send fear into her heart. The wolves battled the vampires and from the cries of pain from the animals it sounded as if they were failing. Bella felt herself being hauled up into a pair of cold hard arms. Freezing fingers pinched her cheeks as a feminine voice hissed in her ear. "I know you have been awake this whole time, girl. Now it's time for you to play your part. Open your eyes bitch."

Bella felt tears pool into her eyes as they flared open. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Mud was churned up everywhere as the human like vampires fought viciously with the largest wolves she had ever seen. It was all so surreal, like something from a film. For a moment she felt like she was on a movie set and not in the midst of a nightmare. The red head hissed in her ear again. "See the russet red wolves, the ones who are fighting so viciously? I must admire them; they have killed some of the strongest. They fight for you girl. That's why you made such good bait." She laughed softly. She forced Bella's head to turn a little. Two huge black wolves were fighting each other viciously, the largest out of the two had its teeth clamped on the others neck and was biting down hard. The smaller black wolf whimpered as blood dripped out of its neck, the other black wolf transferred its teeth onto the jugular of the other effectively ending its life. The red head laughed again. "See girl, father has killed son. Joshua has no qualms I give him that."

Sam? Sam dead? Bella felt her whole world crashing around her. She saw the two russet wolves suddenly attack the larger black wolf in unison. There was suddenly a three way fight going on and it was vicious. The other wolves were still battling the vampires. The red head's voice was suddenly in her ear again. "Now you play your part." She yanked Bella's head back forcefully, making her cry out in pain. One of the russet wolves stopped fighting and turned her way. Its lips drew back in a snarl before it launched itself at the red head.

"Stay back, dog. I will kill her. I will." The red head sneered. "You have already sacrificed your father." The russet wolf stopped circling the red head and twisted to look back at the fight between the other russet wolf and the black one. The black wolf had gained a vital hold on the russet wolf's throat. Bella watched in horror as the russet wolf became limp. "See, your father is dead, and with the Alpha's death comes yours." The red head leaned close to Bella's throat. "I will slake my thirst from the throat of your angel."

The russet wolf roared loudly as it began to spring for Victoria, but it never reached her, two huge vampires burst forth from their hiding place and brought it down in one fell swoop, their burly arms squeezing around its middle. Bella felt her own life fading as the red head laughed triumphantly. "I have my vengeance." She crowed.

They were to be her last words. Out of nowhere seven other figures arrived like flashes of light. A beautiful blonde woman appeared in front of the red head; she grabbed the fiery red hair and yanked it back, making the red head drop Bella onto the hard ground. "Leave my daughter alone you bitch." She cursed before ripping the red head to pieces.

* * *

"She's waking up." The voice seemed far away. Bella blinked a few times before the beautiful blonde's face swam into view. "You're going to be alright." Even her voice was beautiful. Bella felt she could listen to her all day. The blonde helped her to sit up, it was only when she touched Bella that Bella realised she was stone cold. "Easy now." The blonde seemed to guess what Bella was thinking. "I am not the enemy. I came to help. I'm Rosalie…Rose."

Rose? A vague memory stirred in Bella's tired brain. She did know this beauty. She was the blonde woman from her dreams. "I know you, don't I?" She murmured.

Rosalie smiled a beatific smile; it was so bright it dazzled Bella. "Oh sweetheart, I never dared hope you would remember. You were still so young when I lost you. I'm your mother, your real mother."

Bella recoiled at these words. Renee was her mother. No, this woman couldn't be. She looked barely older than nineteen or twenty at most. "Stay away from me." She scooted backwards, ignoring the hurt look in Rosalie's eyes. Suddenly it hit Bella like a freight train, the wolves! Jacob! Sam! Billy and all the others! They were in danger, they were hurt. She scrambled to her feet and stared at the carnage surrounding her. A large fire was burning. The other vampires who had seemingly accompanied Rosalie were feeding the flames with bits and pieces of the other cold ones. A handsome blonde male was walking among the fallen wolves; some had turned back into their human forms. Bella screamed when she noticed Jacob's was one of them. Not too far from him were Billy and Sam. Bella knew they were dead, their hearts were silent. She felt her own heart begin to break painfully apart in her chest, she felt as if she was being wrenched into a thousand pieces. "NOOOOOO." She stumbled toward them but Rosalie caught hold of her and stopped her.

"You can't save them." Rosalie said brokenly. "You can't. They are supernatural beings. You will kill yourself if you even try. That's how I died; trying to save the ones I loved. You inherited your powers from me. But the power comes with a price. The more you use it, the more you give of yourself until there is nothing left inside you. Carlisle changed me when he found I was near death, he changed me into the form you see now. I lost you, sweetheart. I can't lose you again. They are gone, you have to accept it."

"LET ME GO." Bella screamed, she writhed in Rosalie's arms. "I don't care if I die. I am nothing without them, I am nothing without Jake. I can't live without him. I won't."

"Please listen to me. I am your mother. You can and will live. I had to, and you can too." Rosalie begged her.

"YOU ARE NOT MY MOTHER." Bella screamed again. "Renee was my mother. Now let me fucking go."

Her words seemed to shock Rosalie. The blonde released her and Bella staggered over to Jacob. "Don't you leave me, Jake? Don't you dare?" She cursed him through a veil of tears. "Not when I never got to tell you how much I love you." She closed her eyes and placed her hand over his heart. She felt the familiar warmth along her palm and used all her inner strength to bring him back to life.

* * *

She was weak, very weak. Bella had healed both Jacob and Sam. They were breathing and slowly coming back to consciousness. She crawled over to Billy and put her hand over his heart. Suddenly Rosalie appeared in front of her. "Please don't do this?" Her strange golden eyes were full of pain as she gazed upon Bella. "Please you'll kill yourself."

"Perhaps this was what I was born for." Bella murmured weakly. "You can't stop me. This is my choice, mine alone."

Rosalie's face fell. She reached out a cold trembling hand and placed it over Bella's warm one. "You are as stubborn as I was, but so much stronger. I love you my brave little girl."

"Goodbye mother." Bella knew she was dying. She felt Billy's heart begin to beat weakly in his chest and she smiled softly as she sank into darkness.

* * *

" _Baby girl."_

"Mom, is that you mom?" Bella had been so afraid that she would be alone. Hearing Renee's voice was like a balm to her frightened soul.

" _You were never alone. I was always here, baby girl_." A pair of soft arms embraced Bella and rocked her gently.

"I'm tired mom, so tired." Bella whispered. "I've missed you so much, mom."

She felt Renee's fingers stroke her hair like they always used to do when she was a little girl. _"I'm here now, baby girl, I'm here."_

Bella smiled as she sank into a restful sleep.

 _ **A/N-thank you for reading!**_


	30. Chapter 30

**Drowning**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews, Nikki.**_

 **Part Twenty Nine**

Bella was surprised that her eyes opened again, she had expected to sink into darkness forever. The first thing she saw was Renee's serene countenance gazing down on her. Her mother looked almost angelic, she was dressed all in white, and her smile was simply captivating, as if every worry and stress she had ever been through had been cleansed from her soul. She was happy, completely happy. "I'm so sorry, Mom." Bella had been dying to say those words to Renee ever since she had failed to save her. She had been carrying the burden of guilt for so long it had become like a yoke around her neck. "I'm so sorry I didn't save you."

Renee's face softened as she reached out and stroked Bella's cheek. Her touch was light and almost insubstantial. "Baby girl, please never say sorry. It was my time to go. Let go of your guilt, there was nothing you could have done."

"I've missed you so much." Bella cried out, suddenly feeling like a young girl again. This was what had been missing in her life, another woman to confide in, a female to steer her in the right direction when life got complicated and uncertain.

"And I have missed you." Renee's smile became even more dazzling as if that were possible. "But you don't belong here, baby girl. You have to go back."

As soon as her mother spoke the words Bella felt a tug on her body, as if something was trying to yank her back into another dimension. "But I died." She whispered.

"Yes you did, Bella. At the moment you have a foot hold in two worlds. Your connection with another is keeping the door open for you to return. He is calling for you. I know you can sense it."

Bella felt the tug on her body again; she gazed at her mother sadly as Renee touched her cheek one last time. "You mean Jake, don't you?"

Renee nodded. Bella could see her mother's image was fading, she tried to reach out and grab hold of Renee's hand, but her mother had become as insubstantial as a ghost. "Will I ever see you again?" Bella begged.

"I am right here, baby girl." Renee put her hand over her heart. This was the last gesture Bella saw her mother make before sudden heat blazed all over her body and set it on fire. She stepped into the flames.

* * *

"Bells, Bells." Jacob's desperate cry made her eyes flare open. Bella was sweltering hot, and she realised why when she felt Jacob's body completely wrapped around her. He was calling her name and was practically hysterical. He hadn't yet noticed she had awoken and was smothering her with his embrace.

"Jake, air." She gasped in her familiar refrain.

Jacob suddenly released her and a rush of air filled her lungs as she began to breathe. It was almost painful. It took her a moment to realise where she was. Jacob was staring down at her in shock mixed with dawning delight. Other faces appeared in her line of sight. The same handsome blonde male who had accompanied Rosalie and the other vampires was smiling as he studied her carefully. "I told you she would be fine." He laughed as Jacob gathered Bella up in his arms and hugged her tightly to his taut body. Over his shoulder Bella saw the blonde woman Rosalie, who had confessed she was her birth mother. Around her swarmed the other vampires who had accompanied her. There were seven in all.

A little apart from them, as if keeping a respectful distance were Billy, Sam and the others. Bella's eyes sought Sam's and he nodded at her, his face showing everything he couldn't say. She gave him a small smile before turning her attention to Billy. Jacob's father approached her carefully, waiting until the blonde male vampire had retreated a little. He leaned down and gently disentangled Bella from his son's arms. Jacob seemed a little annoyed but he backed off so Billy could get a good look at Bella. "Thank you." He said sincerely. "Thank you for my life, for all of our lives. You risked everything and mere words cannot express my gratitude."

"We're family." Bella said simply as tears began to pool in her eyes, and when she looked at the rest of the pack, she could see that she wasn't the only one on the verge of tears.

* * *

Bella was very tired, her body ached and she longed for sleep, but there was still so much she wanted to know. The vampires or the Cullen's as they introduced themselves hung back for a little while as she became acclimatised to her return. First of all she wanted to spend time with the pack and of course Jacob especially. She was hugged by each and every one of them. Sam held her the tightest and whispered in her ear how much he loved her. Bella knew he didn't mean that in the romantic sense of the word. He loved her like a little sister; he was essentially the brother she never had. She hugged him back just as fiercely and told him she loved him too. Then there were the questions. Bella wanted to know about her connection to Jacob, Renee had mentioned it, and after telling Billy and the others about what her mother had divulged, she could see by the looks on their faces that they knew what Renee had been referring to.

Billy smiled as he watched his son gaze adoringly at Bella. He felt stupid for not seeing it at once, but the two of them had such a deep connection anyway; it had been hard to see the underlying imprint between them. He was beginning to wonder if it had been formed the first time Jacob laid eyes on Bella as a baby. He sat the whole pack down, and with Harry's help he finally revealed the biggest secret of all, the secret of how the wolves attracted their soul mates.

* * *

Jacob and Bella spent a little time alone after this. After Billy had explained about how the imprint worked and how it was formed, he had then approached the Cullen's. He and Harry were now in an intense conversation with the vampire family, much to Bella's amazement. From the little she had learned it seemed that the blonde male and his mate had lived in the area decades ago, in fact it was their mansion she had inadvertently stayed in when she had run away. When she learned this fact it had freaked her out a little. It seemed Rosalie and the other members of the coven were later additions to the clan.

"This is all so surreal." Bella murmured in disbelief as Jacob held her face in his warm hands. He was looking at her so adoringly it simply took her breath away. She smiled as the heat from his fingers warmed her skin. If she concentrated hard enough she could actually feel the electricity thrumming between them. "I love you, Jake." She finally confessed out loud.

Jacob grinned at her. It was the sunny smile she had missed so much of late. It was only now that she knew the reason behind his tension and his enforced absence she felt guilty for ever doubting him. As far as Megan was concerned she was an irrelevant blip. Jacob had been all over the place when he first phased and it sent his and the other's hormones raging out of control, which was the reason behind why he had seemed a little forceful with his attentions before. Now he seemed more in control. He leaned in and kissed her, gently at first, just enjoying the feel of her mouth moving with his, then slowly he intensified the kiss until his tongue slid between her lips and he could taste her. Like before, fire shot through their veins, and it took a lot of their limited self-control to part. Jacob breathed heavily as he rested his forehead on Bella's. The last few hours had been the most traumatic of his life and he would never be able to put into words what nearly losing her for good had cost him. He wanted to concentrate on the here and now, Bella was alive, he was alive and that was all that counted. "I love you so much, honey." He whispered over and over as he peppered her face with kisses. "I don't ever want to lose you again."

* * *

It was much later when Bella got to actually speak to Rosalie and the other Cullen's. Jacob kept by her side as she sat near her birth mother and began to find out a little more of her history. She had been introduced to the other Cullen's; there was Alice and Jasper, both a couple and both exact opposites of each other. Jasper was reserved in the extreme, while Alice was vivacious and very talkative. She revealed a gift of her own, she could see the future, and it had been her talents which had been the catalyst in revealing what danger Bella was in. Then there was sweet Esme, Carlisle Cullen's mate. He was the head of the family and was apparently hundreds of years old. His medical knowledge was extensive and because of his ability to withstand his need for human blood, it allowed him to practice in an actual hospital environment. Bella had been surprised at that piece of news. She was introduced to Rosalie's new mate, a big bear of a man with a childish sense of humour. He made them all laugh with his antics, and lightened the heavy atmosphere. The only remaining member of the coven was another male. He was very solemn and didn't talk much. He was Rosalie's younger brother and had musical talents as well as an ability to read minds, which in his opinion was more of a curse than an actual gift.

"What happened to me all those years ago when my mom found me?" Bella asked eventually after all the introductions had been made. She saw a look of hurt glimmer in Rosalie's eyes as she referred to Renee as her mom, but Bella wasn't going to apologise for that.

"Edward and I were on our way to visit our parent's in Seattle. We had been staying with relatives in the holidays. You were sitting in the back of the car in your child seat. The weather was awful and we crashed, we were both very seriously injured." Rosalie had to pause for a moment as the memory overwhelmed her. She took a deep breath before continuing. "As I told you I too used to possess the gift of healing. I tried to reach Edward to save him but I couldn't move, my legs were jammed and I couldn't get to him." She became choked up again and Edward shot his sister a glance of sympathy.

Carlisle took up the tale when Rosalie found it hard to continue. "I was working in a hospital in Seattle when Rose and Edward were brought in. By that time they were flat lining and technically brain dead. I don't usually interfere. I haven't hanged anyone since Esme." He smiled affectionately at his mate. "But there was something so tragic about both of them, it was instinctual. It was only after Rose recovered from the change that she begged to see her daughter, which was when we found out that you were missing from the wreckage."

"I tried to find you Bella." Rosalie implored. "Carlisle pulled out all the stops on my behalf to track you down but not a trace of you could we find. It was not until Alice joined our family that we got our first inkling of your whereabouts, and by then you had settled happily into your new life with a new family. I couldn't take you away from two human parents who adored you; it wouldn't have been fair or right. We have to live under the radar, so after a lot of agonising soul searching I decided not to invade your life, although Alice kindly kept an eye out for your welfare…" Her smile was so sorrowful that it about broke Bella's heart. She couldn't imagine what Rose had gone through, it was just too tragic.

"Thank you for thinking of me, I know it must have been hard." Bella couldn't stop the tears streaking down her face. She felt Jacob's arm around her and she scooted closer to him for comfort. "What about my father?" She asked eventually.

Rosalie's expression changed. She swallowed thickly as she exchanged a look with Edward. "He is irrelevant, Bella. He was not a nice man, its best you put him out of your mind."

"But he must be still alive?" Bella frowned as she saw Rosalie flinch. The Cullen's all looked pensive. "Can I at least know his name?"

"It was Royce." Edward spoke for the first time. "Royce King II. Believe us when we tell you he is an evil individual. Do not try and find him."

Bella had forgotten Edward could read minds, that very thought had been going through her head. "Okay." She agreed eventually.

Rosalie seemed broken and was being comforted by Emmet. Carlisle took over the conversation again. "We will be staying in our old home for a while, perhaps you both could come visit? I think we should conclude there for today. It is difficult for Rose to talk about the past." He patted Rosalie's hand gently as he smiled at Bella and Jacob.

"I am rather tired too." Bella stood up and approached Rosalie cautiously. She carefully embraced her mother's cold, hard body in her soft arms. She heard Rosalie choke back a sob as she returned the embrace carefully.

"Thank you, my Bella." She whispered before stepping back. The two parties bid each other goodbye, promising to meet up again in a couple of days.

Jacob put his arm around Bella and kissed the top of her head. It had been a long, frightening, and exhausting day. All he wanted was to take her in his arms and sleep. But there was still much to do. Joshua Uley had run off and still needed to be searched for. Billy and Harry were already out there looking for him, and the Cullen's had promised to help. But Jacob's first priority was Bella. "Let's go home." He said huskily as he cuddled her close.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	31. Chapter 31

**Drowning**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews. Nikki :)**_

 **Epilogue**

The Cullen family decided to return to their old home after decades of being away. Carlisle sensed that Rosalie wanted to spend time with her daughter now that she had tentatively made a connection with her. Apart from his mate Esme, it would be the first time the others had resided in the Fork's area, and Carlisle was eager to reprise his former role in the local hospital. First however he had to seek Billy and the elder's permission to see if they were amenable to his family staying on in the area for a few years. Of course the old treaty which Carlisle had made with the last wolf pack leader was still in force, but there were more of them now, and he was eager not to tread on any toes.

Thankfully due to their intervention during the battle with the vengeful red head Victoria and the rogue wolf Joshua Uley, Carlisle was pleased to find that Billy and the other members of the pack were fine with their return if of course they kept off La Push's boundaries when they hunted. Carlisle was eager to confirm his whole family practised the _vegetarian_ diet he had always followed, and he was glad to offer his services in hunting down Joshua who was still missing.

Bella was delighted to hear that she would have more time to get to know Rosalie and the others, it was hard making up for a lifetime in just a few days and she could see her birth mother was a lot happier now it was confirmed they were staying on for the foreseeable future. With her newfound relationship with Jacob going well, and with her school life coming to an end, Bella felt confident of facing the future, whatever it may bring.

 _ **A/N-that is the end of this tale. I will be writing a sequel which I hope you will follow in due course. I'll post on here to tell you all when I start it. Thanks for reading! Nikki :)**_


	32. Chapter 32

Hey guys,

the sequel to Drowning is up. It's called Heart and Soul! I hope you enjoy!

Nikki :)


End file.
